Claire Martha Kent
by Arica Princess of Rivendell
Summary: AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH! Not a Fem!Clark. The rating's to be on the safe side for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Kal-El had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to Kal-El's sister instead? This is the life and times of Kaila-El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Most likely will have some Lex/Lois (still debating this).

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Prologue

Jonathon and Martha Kent were traveling on the highways that lead to their farmhouse on the outskirts of the small town in Kansas known as Smallville when the meteor shower hit. Jonathon and Martha were forced to stop their vehicle and it rolled when they came too close to being hit by a meteor.

At that time in the cornfield, a little boy had just lost his hair by being too close to a meteor that hit the ground in front of him. His father was desperately trying to find him, and a spaceship landed in the same field.

The boy's father, Lionel, found Alexander (Lex) Luthor; and out of the small spaceship, a little girl climbed out after wandering away from it, she found the two Kents trapped in their truck. She pulled the door right off Jonathon's side of the truck when trying to open it. The Kents escaped their truck and followed the dark haired blue-green eyed girl back to her space ship. Martha Kent scooped the child into her arms immediately. Jonathon received a frightened look from his wife; but the two instantly came to a decision. Both had fallen in love with the little girl right away and wanted her for their own. Mr. and Mrs. Kent were unable to have children and this little girl was the answer to their prayers.

The Kents did manage to get their truck flipped back over and were driving it along the highway when they came across a desperate looking curly brown haired man clutching a small boy whom had lost most of his curly bright red locks and losing what was left. The man was begging, "Please, please help my son."

Jonathon pulled over. Martha scooped the grey afghan wrapped little girl off the middle seat into her lap so that the man and his son could climb in and sit where Martha had sat. Martha and Jonathon held hands all the way to the hospital; their child reached out her hand brushing their young visitor's face. They dropped Lionel and Lex Luthor off at the hospital then made their way home to see what they could do about adoption papers.

Lex Luthor grew up believing that the world was his for the taking and shaping the way he wanted to. Little Claire grew up believing in the good humanity could do. While Lex was learning what it was to be a Luthor, Claire was learning what it was to help others and to share. Lex was learning the value of power, while Claire was learning the value of love.

So, it was no wonder that on that fateful day when twenty-one-year-old Lex Luthor drove off the side of the road, and hit Claire with such force that Claire, the car, and Lex, trapped in said car, plunged into the river; and fifteen-year-old Claire saved Lex's life, that a timid friendship formed. From there Lex Luthor became obsessed with Claire in more ways than one; when she turned sixteen, a crush was formed and he tried to protect her. By the time, she was seventeen a small relationship had begun. Then when she was eighteen and in her senior year of high school, he dumped her and told her that he was now her enemy; all because she was unable to tell him her secrets; not realizing that she had wanted to, but had been told by her parents not to.

The night Lex Luthor dumped Claire, was the night Claire's heart was broken into small fragments that her friends tried to put back together. Pete Ross, one of Claire's best guy friends who came second only to Lex, moved away not long after that as he had accidentally discovered her spaceship and therefore learned her secret; and he couldn't take being a secret keeper.

Chloe Sullivan, one of Claire's best gal friends, had also accidentally stumbled upon Claire's secret but swore loyalty to Claire and didn't feel the need to move feeling confident that she could protect Claire better by being closer to home. While Lana Lang, another good friend of Claire's, knew Claire had a secret; but not what the secret was and constantly pressured Claire into telling her the secret.

After Claire refused one too many times, and Lana figured out Chloe and Pete knew, Lana blew a fuse and said, "You, know I can see why Lex dumped you." Claire felt her already broken heart shatter into even smaller pieces with the mention of Lex's name.

Lana continued, "And I didn't want to tell you this; but he's been asking me out. I turned him down every time; but now I am beginning to see that I should take him up on the offer. Lana then left the loft of the Kents' barn; she never looked back. If she had, she would have seen a broken and run down Claire Martha Kent.

4


	2. CMK Part I Chapter 1

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Most likely will have some Lex/Lois (still debating this).

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter One

Love of a Father

A beautiful brunette woman with gorgeous blue-green eyes looked out the window of the loft in her parents' barn. From this window, the young woman of nineteen could see the stars more clearly rather than anywhere else. The young woman's name was Claire and she had a telescope that she would use to look up at the sky.

Claire was an unusual woman; she was a tomboy, she preferred flannel shirts and torn jeans over dresses, her shattered and broken heart still belonged to Lex Luthor the first man she had ever kissed and the first man she'd even thought she could one day marry; but her ex-friend was now dating him. But, that wasn't what made her the most unusual person in Smallville. No, Claire was an alien from another planet (although she preferred to be called an Intergalactic Traveler) only two of her friends knew this and both protected her in their own way; though Pete's way hurt her the most because it only reaffirmed her idea that she was meant to be alone for the rest of her life.

Claire was stronger than most humans; she had been able to throw a tractor around since the age of fifteen. She also had heat vision, x-ray vision; she was definitely faster than a speeding bullet (on more than one occasion she had proven that fact). She could sometimes float and on very rare occasions fly (but she didn't like to do either one as she was scared of heights), she also had super hearing, and her newest power was super breath.

Claire often felt ostracized from society and humanity in general because of her rare abilities and talents. From a very early age she had been afraid that she would be taken away and experimented on if anyone ever was to learn that she was from another planet. She had always known that she was different and from another planet; but she hadn't known just how many abilities she actually had; and with each new one, she felt more alone than the last time she received a power.

Claire had learned that the yellow sun of Earth allowed her to receive her powers; the pieces of her home planet had also been gifted with different powers that would hurt her. The different pieces were called Kryptonite, the green pieces would weaken and even kill her, red took away her inhibitions, black could be used for both good and evil, silver made her paranoid, and she wasn't sure if there were any other colors out there.

Suddenly the floorboards on the stairs creaked and someone spoke to her from behind, "You know your mother is worried about you."

"I'm okay."

"Are you?"

"I have to be."

"Who told you that?"

"Lex said—"

"That boy isn't worth your time; not with tears, not with thoughts, and especially not memorizing what he has to say. He's a liar, Claire."

"I know that, Daddy. I know that, now; but—"

"But you still care for him," Jonathon Kent sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry; I know you're disappointed with me."

"No sweetheart, I'm not disappointed with you. I'm disappointed with that boy. I finally started to trust him; I was going to give you permission to tell him and he broke your heart."

Claire gasped and she turned to face her father face on, "Daddy?"

Jonathon gave his daughter a sad smile; it reached his eyes, but it was dimmer than usual and Claire lunged into his arms as she began to sob, "It hurts, Daddy. It hurts so much."

"I know, Sweetheart."

"I loved him, Daddy," she continued to sob into his shoulder, "I loved him so much; and I still do. But he's with Lana now and she's betrayed me too. Why, Daddy, why did he do this? Why did he just want my secrets and physical activities I wasn't ready for? Why?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart. All I can tell you is that one day you'll find a man who's willing enough to wait for you when it comes to all things; including _your_ secrets."

"What if I don't, Daddy? What if I'm meant to be alone for the rest of my life?"

"You won't be."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I knew, the day we found you, I knew that you were destined for greatness. I also knew that there would be a day when a young man would come and knock on that door and ask me for your hand. Now when you were in Kindergarten I got scared."

Claire looked up in surprise; her face full of tearstains and the sadness in her eyes reflected the sadness in her heart and soul; "Daddy?"

"Because of Pete Ross, your new best friend. He was your first best friend and I already knew that day was coming up sooner than I wanted to when I would have to let you go; but to see Pete Ross made my fear even worse. You're best friend was a boy and I believed it would be him who would take you away from me. Imagine my surprise and relief when I learned he was more interested in Chloe Sullivan like that, than he was in you; but I was also a little angry, 'What was wrong with my little girl?' Nothing was or is wrong with you, Claire, but I wanted to know why Pete didn't care for you in that way; but I saw that he just saw you as friends and I was relieved. Then along came Lex Luthor; and, I realized; if there was a boy who would win you over, it would be him. Therefore, I watched carefully to make sure he didn't hurt you; but he did anyways. He won you over and then he hurt you so badly," Jonathon shook his head, "I hated him and I hated myself for hating him. Nevertheless, you, my dear child, you shall find a man who is worthy of your tears, worthy to hold your heart in his hands, and he will be the one worthy enough to hold, guard, and protect both your heart and your secrets. That man I will fear with everything I have, but at the same time, I will be glad that you found someone to love you the way you deserve. That man will have my most precious treasure; and you my dear girl, will have the most protected heart in the world."

"Daddy," gasped Claire and she hugged him, "Daddy, no boy or man could ever make me forget you. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Now let's go join your mom for supper. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

Jonathon Kent smiled a true smile this one brighter than the last. As his daughter made it into the house Jonathon paused and looked out at the road as he thought, "You haven't won, Lex. You almost broke my daughter; but her heart will mend and I know there is a boy out there who will grow into a man worthy enough for her heart. No boy is worthy of her, Luthor and that's what you are a little boy trying to be a big man."

Page 4


	3. CMK Part I Chapter 2

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Kal-El had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to Kal-El's sister instead? This is the life and times of Kaila-El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Most likely will have some Lex/Lois (still debating this).

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Two

Obsession

Lex Luthor glared at the picture on the front-page of the Daily Planet News Paper. The picture was of Jonathon Kent and his family; Martha (Jonathon's wife), Kara (Claire's cousin and the new addition to the family), and Claire Martha Kent herself.

Lex scowled at the picture. He knew that he was still in love with her; but then he had hurt her. When he was away from Smallville for only a few days he'd found himself attracted to a female named Desiree Atkins (he still couldn't figure out how that had happened, even if she did have pheromones). He'd somehow ended up fancying himself in love with her and within a few hours, he had wed her. When he got back to Metropolis, Desiree became Claire's Biology teacher; and Claire had been heartbroken to learn Desiree was his wife.

Claire, his Angel, had been unable to understand how he could marry someone else when he was supposed to love her. Lex had laughed in her face when she had come to his home demanding answers. After things had cleared up and after learning that Claire was right about Desiree being a Meteor Mutant and having high levels of pheromones, he and Claire had gotten back together. However, it hadn't been long before he had claimed that he wanted to learn her secrets; he had demanded them from her. And, when she was unforthcoming with her secrets, he gave her a choice; either further the relationship; mentally and emotionally, or further it physically; and if she chose not to do either one, he would break up with her. She couldn't believe it she said, "I thought you loved me."

"I DO love you; but I can't stand the lies and the secrets and on top of it, I have needs that you won't meet without telling me why. I can't take it anymore. Love just isn't enough in this."

"Why? Why isn't my love enough?"

"Because if you can't tell me, you can't love me; I've been investigating you Claire and I know there's something different about you!"

"WHAT! You were investigating me, again?"

"Claire—"

"This is why I didn't tell you, Lex. You told me you shut the project down and now I find out that you didn't. Lex, I thought I could trust you."

"And I thought I could trust you; Angel, please—"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I can't do this, Lex. I can't give into your ultimatum but I can't give you up either."

"Well too bad. You like your secrets, you love your family more than me, and you can't trust me, FINE THEN WE ARE OVER!" He was leaning in, his face too close to hers and she had to lean away, spit was flying from his mouth and he had lifted his arm and was pointing towards the door, "JUST GO!"

With a snap of Lex's fingers the relationship had ended, Lex had regretted what he had done before the break-up had occurred. He'd turned to Lana, asking her out, so that Claire could be safe. He had also hoped to find out what Lana knew about Claire's secrets; only to find Lana had also been left out of the Secret Keepers Club and had ended Claire's friendship to go out with him.

Claire refused even to talk to him after that; while her father had made it clear if he stepped on to their property, Lex would be arrested for trespassing. He had found out, by listening in on a conversation between Chloe and Pete, that his actions had destroyed his angel. Her heart was shattered and Lana's betrayal only made it worse. On top of it all, his Angel wouldn't even look him in the eyes whenever they saw each other these days.

He looked once more at the photo, and Lex felt anger rise in him as the new candidate for the Kansas Senator stared back at him; and Claire, beautiful Claire, had the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. Lex had read the article and learned that Bruce Wayne was backing Claire's father. Anger filled him; that should be Lex standing there backing the Kents; not Wayne. But, he, Lex had ruined his chance; and he knew that. So why did it have to hurt so much? He heard Lana enter the room, "Lex, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Lana. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"No, you haven't; and I love you too, Lex." Lex Luthor and Lana Lang hugged and then shared a small kiss. Lana said she was going to go shopping in Metropolis, Lex told her to take one of the guards and be safe. Lana said she would do both. As soon as she was gone, Lex looked at the paper once more and he closed his eyes; his Angel would be his again someday. It didn't matter what it took, Lex Luthor would have her back, even if that meant killing for her.

Page 3


	4. CMK Part I Chapter 3

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Might have some Lex/Lois (still debating this; right now I'm leaning towards not having this couple be in the story; but, that might change again too).

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Three

Threats

Lana Lang wasn't stupid; she knew that Lex was still hung up on Claire Kent. She was also aware of the fact that Claire was still hung up on Lex. Lana knew better than to let Claire get her hands back on Lex. She would make sure that she and Lex would be together for forever. Lana knew that the only way to do that was to remove Claire as a threat and she would find a way to do so.

It was the first day of her dad's tour as a Senator Candidate for Kansas; and Claire was smiling. Her mom, Kara, and she were all standing next to her dad on the platform when suddenly there was the sound of a gun being fired. Without thinking, Claire jumped in front of her dad and caught the bullet with her hand.

She and her dad met each other's eyes and there was fear written the eyes on both sides. Luckily, nobody had gotten footage of what had gone on; and the only thing people knew was the Candidate Senator Kent's life had been threatened.

They didn't know that Claire and Kara were working with Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Chloe Sullivan to stop the threat and put the person with the gun behind bars, which they did.

Then Claire ended up returning Lana to life so that Lex could be happy; and because of it, there was a threat that someone else had to lose their life; Claire's dad paid the price by heart attack.

For the first time ever Claire learned the grief of losing a parent; and Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham promising to keep in touch, especially since he was dating Chloe.

After Candidate Jonathan Kent's death, Claire's mom, Martha Kent took up the fight where her husband left off; and with that, Oliver Queen was brought to Smallville. He had heard about Martha's viewpoint and learned that she was exactly the kind of politician he could back because her views were ones that he could support morally, physically, and financially.

What Oliver Queen hadn't been expecting was Claire Kent. Of course had been aware of her existence due to news articles about the Kents and due to her close relationship with Lex Luthor; but, he hadn't been expecting her to be so beautiful; or, that he would be so physically attracted to her.

He could see that there was a sadness reaching into her very heart until it grasped her soul never to let go; and, he knew that the sadness was there due to her break-up with Lex.

He wanted to wanted to get close to her, to learn the secrets Lex never had, and to be the one she turned to whenever her world came crashing down around her. Even though, he knew what he wanted, Oliver also knew that he wouldn't be able to pry; couldn't pry, if he wanted to gain Claire's trust. He had done his research on Claire Kent and he knew that he couldn't pry if he wanted to gain her trust.

"For once," Oliver vowed to himself, "I will wait. I will wait for Claire, her family, and her friends to tell me what they WANT to tell me. I will not pry these secrets and bring these things to the front." Oliver was already aware of the fact that the Kents and the Kents' friends knew Bruce Wayne due to his helping Jonathon Kent's campaign.

Oliver found himself asking Claire to the Campaign Ball; and after much persuasion on Oliver's part was she finally convinced to go; but then she was unable to make it on time after Chloe brought it to her attention that another Meteor Mutant was causing problems and not only that would be causing problems that very night not far from the Ball. Claire was late getting back home; luckily, both Kara and Claire arrived back and while Claire quickly went to change; Kara explained that they'd been helping their friend Chloe with one of her articles for the Daily Planet and had lost track of time. It only took ten minutes for Claire to be ready and Oliver was shocked by not only that but how completely gorgeous the girl was in black.

Claire's long brown hair was set off by the white flowers that were in her hair; Oliver had no idea how she had done that so quickly, the black dress showed off every curve of Claire's body and even showed off the paleness of Claire's skin. Claire's blue-green eyes were then brought out even more by the make-up she wore and once again, Oliver found himself wondering how the girl had pulled that off so quickly; but once more vowed himself not to ask her for her secrets. He would not pressure her into saying or doing anything she didn't want; and if she didn't want to tell him that was fine by him. It wasn't that he didn't care about her; but he didn't want her telling him anything just out of obligation; he found himself wanting to protect her from every evil of the world and from anything and everything that dared to threaten upsetting her world and its balance.

Page 3


	5. CMK Part I Chapter 4

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Might have some Lex/Lois (still debating this; right now I'm leaning towards not having this couple be in the story; but, that might change again too).

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Four

Green Arrow

The ball had been a disaster; first Lionel Luthor had given her mother a necklace that right towards the end of the ball was stolen by someone Chloe liked to call the Green Arrow. Chloe had been at the ball with the press and had been taken by the Green Arrow as a hostage for a small amount of time. Chloe had written up a report that had named the Green Arrow as a villain, she then mentioned the ring that she had gotten off the Green Arrow and that she was going to try to use it to find out who the Green Arrow was. Claire and Kara were now helping Chloe in looking to get back the necklace so that Martha wouldn't be in debt to Lionel Luthor who said it wasn't that big of a deal and it wasn't Martha's fault. Still Claire would feel better when the necklace was back in Lionel's hands.

That hadn't been the only thing to go wrong though. Lex Luthor had also been there with Lana Lang and as it turned out Lex and Oliver didn't get along; go figure. Lex had spent the entire night making sure that she was constantly able to see him with Lana and Lana was the same way. Neither one of the two, wanted Claire to forget what she had lost. Oliver had noticed the negative feelings and actions the pair had towards Claire but didn't ask. All he did was smirk as he tightened his grip on Claire while they danced.

And then for the few minutes Oliver had left Claire alone, Lex had shown up; "Lex what are you—"

He didn't let her finish as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside to the gardens in a storming rage, "What are you doing here with him," Lex spat at her.

"He asked me and he's helping my mother's campaign, Lex. Besides what do you care, we broke up; remember?"

Fire flared up in Lex's eyes, "I don't care if he's the pope or one of your friends. YOU ARE MINE!"

"No, Lex, I'm not. I stopped being yours the very second you dumped me. You have Lana now; go and find her; ask her to dance."

Lex snarled at her and hissed, "Why would I want to be with the nurse, when I could have Juliet?"

Pain flickered behind Claire's eyes and she whispered, "Romeo was exiled, but he never betrayed his Juliet by making her share things she didn't want to. I am no more Juliet, than you are Romeo."

"Oh; but we were. Weren't we, Angel? You and I we were Romeo and Juliet; and that _boy_ in there is nothing compared to me. He is Paris; while you are Juliet, and you KNOW what that makes me."

"He's no more a boy, than you are a man!"

"Ah so you admit that he is a boy?"

"No, Lex. I happen to agree with my dad; you are a little boy pretending to be a big man; while Bruce Wayne is a good man and claims Oliver Queen is a good man. My dad held Bruce Wayne in high regards." "As do I" was left unsaid but it hung in the air as she continued, "You on the other hand; Daddy was right about."

Lex went to grab her again; but she dodged, as he snarled, "WHY YOU LITTLE—"

"Is there a problem here?"

Claire responded to the new comer, "No, Mr. Queen, there isn't a problem. Is there Mr. Luthor?"

"You know, Claire I think I liked it better when you called me Lex."

"And I would prefer it Mr. Luthor, if you would call me Miss Kent."

Lex scowled; he turned away from her; both angry and relieved that his Angel had turned away his advances once more. He noticed from the corner of his eye the way Oliver looked at Claire. Anger filled him as he watched Claire Kent, his Angel, take Oliver Queen's (his high school rival's) arm. And he saw the warning look Oliver gave him as the other man led Claire away.

Lex watched them until they were out of sight and then he punched the tree he was standing next to. Rage in his eyes as he sorrowfully whispered, "Angel."

As Oliver led her away, Claire turned towards the man who had rescued her from her ex only moments before and said, "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Mr. Queen."

"Please, Miss Kent, call me Ollie; all my friends do."

She spoke confidently, "Alright," and then murmured shyly, "Ollie."

Oliver looked at her and she could see the questioning look. She said, "I suppose you want to know why you had to rescue me?"

Oliver looked at her and replied in a very serious manner, "Only if you want to tell me. I don't need to know; it would be nice, but I understand that you don't know me very well so it might be uncomfortable for you."

Claire bit her bottom lip and Oliver saw; he said, "I promise you that you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to; but it might help to get it off your chest."

Claire was surprised and said, "My Dad used to say that."

"He sounds like a very smart man."

"He was," Claire responded, she thought of what her dad, Jonathon Kent, would have wanted her to do in this situation, and words from long ago washed over her as they spoke of trust and follow your heart. Claire closed her eyes, her heart told her she could trust Oliver Queen; but she was unsure of her heart ever since Lex's betrayal. Her heart had said that she could have trusted him with her secret; but she had never gotten that chance. Her mind whispered that she must be careful and protect her heart so she spoke carefully, "Lex and I used to date. He broke up with me; he," she hesitated, "Had his reasons. If he hadn't broken up with me, I certainly would have broken up with him. He and I had a rocky relationship and the last time we were together, I should have known better. But, like a fool I gave him another chance and like a fool I gave him one too many chances; the worst part is that I was actually in love with him or at least fancied myself in love with him. I can't even," tears stung the back of her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it beyond what I have."

Oliver nodded as he clenched a fist at the passing thought, "How could Lex Luthor hurt this beautiful woman in front of me?" The sorrow in her eyes only enhanced the beauty, especially with tears welling in her eyes; but Oliver would not have her shed any tears over Alexander (Lex) Lionel Luthor. So he asked, "You know, for Halloween which is next month, I'm planning on hosting a Masquerade Ball; would you like to come?" He was quick to add, "You could even bring any friends that you wanted to."

"I will have to see; but I might like to attend."

"Then I shall ask you again before then."

And, for the first time in many weeks, Claire smiled and Oliver knew that he would have to make sure that there was a smile on her face more often. It wasn't long after that the trouble with the Green Arrow began.

When Chloe said that the Green Arrow stole the ring that she had snitched, back from her, she was glad that she had gotten pictures of it. She also mentioned that it was a coat of arms and that many rich families used at one time; the only reason she knew was because Bruce had told her about his, when she had seen his family coat of arms. Jimmy Olson who had overheard the conversation asked, "C.K., you said that Oliver vanished from your side when the lights went out and then all of a sudden the Green Arrow showed up; right?"

"Yeah; so?"

Jimmy responded, "Well I checked and with everything I thought going on with the Luthors and how they haven't told the police about the necklace being stolen, I looked into their coat of arms; it's different from the one on the ring. I know that it's different from the Wayne family's crest. Plus, there was only one other member of a rich family and it was Oliver Queen."

Claire spluttered, "What, Oliver? You're joking!"

"Come on, Claire, think about it," Jimmy responded.

"You know, Claire, the boy makes sense."

"Do you have proof?" Claire asked.

Jimmy replied, "Only my suspicions; but I'm sure I can get the Green Arrow with Chloe's help and then I can snag pictures once she gets his mask off of him."

Claire felt sick; she had been up in Oliver's penthouse and she had seen the coat of arms painted on the windows. But she couldn't let his secret be ousted; not like this. He didn't deserve this. She could remember the way he smiled that night, the way he'd protected her from Lex.

She had started to believe her heart would never mend; but in just the last few days, she had been showing Oliver around Smallville and he had shown her around Metropolis. Then they had almost bumped into Lex on one occasion and Oliver had immediately taken her into a small café; they had gone into the back of it and they had ordered a small meal. Oliver had even let her pay for her own meal; something Lex had never let her do, even back when they were just friends and she found that she liked paying for herself.

Towards the end of her relationship with Lex, she had felt like he was laughing at her for enjoying the small town festivities; but Oliver smiled and enjoyed hearing about small town life. Oliver had even gone so far as to say that he wished he had grown up in a small town just to experience what Claire seemed to enjoy what she was talking about.

Claire, wasn't sure how to feel about Oliver; or, the fact that he was the Green Arrow; but she did know that she needed to figure it out and therefore she would have to distance herself from him; but first she had to protect his secret; now that she suspected.

She went to his penthouse and when she got there, she x-rayed the walls and found his Green Arrow things. She closed her eyes and then she knew what she had to do.

That night, Chloe and Jimmy were to out the Green Arrow. When they caught up with him and Chloe went up to the Green Arrow to "thank" him for saving her, she walked up and even looked like she was going to kiss him. She never got the chance to kiss him or pull the sunglasses off his face; because Claire began to use her heat vision to make sparks off a near a lit up billboard causing Chloe to be blinded.

The Green Arrow sensed the danger and he left the scene as quickly as he could. Then Claire arrived in front of his motorcycle. The Green Arrow was surprised and then Claire said, "Oliver Queen, you owe me one."

"Wait that was, you?"

"I'm not so sure that Metropolis would understand why the backer of the Candidate Senator for Kansas has the need for a double life."

"Or why her daughter does as well. The way I see it, we're even."

"We'll be even when you give, the necklace you took, back to Lionel Luthor."

The Green Arrow looked both frustrated and annoyed at her proclamation and as soon as Claire was gone, the Green Arrow returned to his penthouse.

In that amount of time, Claire deleted all evidence off Chloe's computer and off the camera as well. Everything on the Green Arrow vanished. Claire would not leave Oliver's fate up to chance.

The next time she saw Oliver Queen, he handed her the information about where the necklace came from and where Lionel got it. He told her that she should choose where to send it. Claire apologized, gave the necklace and information back to Oliver. She told him that she believed he would do the right thing because the area was grey.

A few days later, there was a huge donation to the museum in Metropolis. Chloe commented on it; and Claire told her to drop her investigation on the Green Arrow. Chloe accused her of knowing the secret and Claire said that the Green Arrow knew of hers as well.

"I guess there's a code of honor among heroes, hu?"

Claire didn't say anything but Chloe knew that Claire had been the one to erase everything. She wasn't upset; she understood. Plus, if she was reading her friend correctly, the modern day Robin Hood had somehow wormed his way into Claire's life without her even knowing it. Chloe had also seen the way Oliver Queen had looked at her friend and hoped he too wouldn't toy or play with any of Claire's feelings. Of course, Chloe just hoped that Claire wouldn't be let down like last time. Her friend couldn't survive another billionaire playboy who just loved them and left them. Her friend could deal with anyone and anything else. Chloe would have to warn _Mr._ Queen to be careful with her friend's heart.

page 5


	6. CMK Part I Chapter 5

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Might have some Lex/Lois (still debating this; right now I'm leaning towards not having this couple be in the story; but, that might change again too).

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Five

Sweet Angel

Oliver Queen was angry; how dare she come here; how dare she, she should not have come here! She had sounded so self-righteous telling him he was slipping. Demanding to know why he had left his gear out and pointing out that the Green Arrow was being more violent than usual. He had yelled at her and then told her to leave and as soon as he thought she was gone, he gave himself the shot that would help him heal faster.

He didn't realize that she had used her x-ray vision and then as soon as he left, she took one of his syringes; which she gave to Chloe; "Claire, something tells me this wasn't a party favor."

"I broke in," Claire admitted.

Chloe tried to point out that Oliver was most likely doing drugs; but Claire refused to believe it. It wasn't long before Chloe found out what it actually contained they went to see the person in charge of making it and found her dead and a green arrow stuck in a wall of the doctor's home.

Claire automatically said, "I don't care how aggressive this stuff makes him, Oliver would never kill somebody."

"I agree," Chloe said, "I think it was the Green Arrow."

"No," Claire said, "He wouldn't either." However, Claire would not elaborate as to why she believed what she did.

Chloe sighed. It was starting all over again. Claire was not going to hear anything bad against the two men mentioned and Chloe couldn't help but be upset because it was Lex Luthor all over again and she had to hope and pray that what happened with Lex wouldn't happen to Claire again. Chloe was the only one aware of the entire story behind why Lex called Claire, "Angel."

One of the reasons was that both Lex and Claire had enjoyed the Phantom of the Opera; and Claire couldn't help but see Lex as the Phantom; Claire even preferred the Phantom to Raul. Unfortunately, Lex had proved to be too much of the Phantom. He became obsessed while Beautiful Claire had almost been destroyed by the obsession and betrayal. Lex had also claimed that they were Romeo and Juliet and she was the angel to his inner demons. Lex had even claimed to go so far as to say that she was the Cinderella to his Prince Charming. Moreover, Claire had fallen for all of those lines. She had seen the same parallels; but in the end, Lex had betrayed her; and so did Lana.

Chloe was aware of the fact that her best-friend had secretly loved being called "Angel" and that Lex's presents had always consisted of glass figurine angels. She was aware of the fact that Claire had thrown her everything into her relationship with Lex; giving it her all to make it work, despite the fact she wasn't allowed to share her secrets. And then Claire had come to her and confided in her that her dad would have let her tell Lex her secret if he hadn't betrayed her. And her best-friend had ended up breaking down that night; sobbing about how she had found her true love. The Romeo to her Juliet only to have him hurt her.

Claire had never been forced to hide the relationship but it had been discouraged. For Lex to break Claire's heart like that...Chloe just hoped that Oliver would either make a fulltime commitment and that Claire was right about the billionaire or that the same billionaire better leave and get out of Dodge before Claire got too attached.

Chloe was also aware of the fact that Lex had given Claire a promise ring with a note that said, "As soon as you turn eighteen, I'll propose to you, this ring that you wear will symbolize that." Lex had never kept that promise; and Chloe would forever hate Lex for it.

Chloe sighed; she knew Claire's reasoning was logical that with the good doctor dead, the Green Arrow would go to the Luthor mansion to 'talk' to Lex; but still did Claire have to protect Lex Luthor. In Chloe's mind, Lex Luthor deserved everything he got because of what he had put her friend through.

What Chloe didn't know was that Claire was going so that she could protect the Green Arrow more than to protect Lex Luthor; and, that's exactly what happened, she even ended up saving Lex Luthor one more time.

Several nights later, Claire could be seen visiting Oliver Queen once again. Only this time she wanted to be the one to talk and she was going to talk about all of the dreadful things he had accused her of. "You know I don't," Claire said.

"Don't what?"

"Hate you."

"Funny, you have a strange way of showing it."

"Oliver, I've been afraid; not of you, but of me. Every time you ask me to one of your gatherings, I can tell you want it to be more than as just friends and I—I can't—I can't be in a relationship that goes beyond friendship right now. Then there's this way you have of looking at me as if I were perfect; and I'm not perfect, Oliver, I make mistakes; my relationship with Lex is one of the biggest mistakes I've made, but it's one of many as well. But like I said, I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of me; because I like the way you ask me to things and I LIKE the way you look at me; I REALLY LIKE it, more than I should; and I just can't," she trailed off, unable to continue as she swallowed back tears.

Oliver moved towards her and pulled her into a hug, she stiffened; but when he didn't pull away, she relaxed and she buried her head into his shoulder. For the first time since her dad's death, she felt safe in the arms of a man. Then he whispered, "I won't lie to you, Claire, I do want more than just friendship; but I'm willing to wait. I'll wait for a very long time and I'll meet you on your levels. If you want friendship, I'll give you friendship. And I think I know what you were going to say when you trailed off, you were going to tell me that you can't love me; right?"

Claire just stiffened again and Oliver took that for an answer while he spoke some more, "I understand that you can't love me; I'm not even sure I know how I feel about you; all I know is that our friendship is the most important thing to me right now and I won't trade it for the world. You're the first true friend I've had in a long time. I promise you, Claire, if I can help it no harm will come to you."

She almost let a stray tear get past her eyelids; but she managed to choke out, "Daddy used to say the same thing."

He just pulled her closer and he kissed her forehead, "Stay for tonight, Claire."

"I can't, Chloe will worry about me."

"You can take my bed, I'll take the couch and you can call Chloe and tell her that I insist on keeping you safe for tonight. Please, Claire, just this once, let me keep you safe."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have you to protect and I know you'll protect me too. I think God sent you into my life to act as a guardian angel here on Earth; my guardian angel, in fact."

"Don't say that; don't start calling me an angel please."

"Claire?"

"That's what Lex called me. He always said I was _his_ angel. He still calls me "Angel" and I've come to hate it."

"Do you hate the name, or the fact that he came up with it, or the fact he still calls you that name?"

"The last two; Daddy called me his 'Little Girl' and 'Little Angel' back when I was younger. I just hate that Lex still uses it.

"So what if I changed it?"

"I don't understand."

In response he whispered, " _My_ Maid Marian, _my_ Lady Hawk, my _Sweet_ Angel; my Darling Sweetheart. These are the names I would call you if you were to ever give me permission."

"Ollie?"

"Yes?"

"What are you planning on going as to your Halloween Ball?"

"I thought that would be obvious; Robin Hood."

Claire giggled and Oliver couldn't stop or hide the smile that slid on to his face upon hearing the sound. While others had said that her laugh was not that beautiful, even her giggle was unladylike, to his ears, the sound was angelic.

"Ollie?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"Can I go as Maid Marian?"

"I would like that so very much Claire; you have no idea how much." And with that, Oliver made another silent promise. This promise was aimed at both himself and the woman he loved. He silently promised, "I will never sink so low again."

That night Claire slept in Oliver's bed while he took the couch and while Claire knew that she had found someone else to confide in, Oliver knew that he had found a best friend in Claire and he was not willing to give up her friendship. He had meant what he said, he would work on her level and he would NEVER let another person so close to her again that they would be able tear her heart to shreds the way Lex Luthor had. He didn't know all of the details; but he'd heard enough on his trips with Claire into Smallville. He had overheard conversations between many of the different shop owners and other towns folk and what he learned, he was not pleased with.

He had learned that Claire and Lex had had many different break-ups and after each one Lex was able to convince her to take him back, until the very last one. After the last one, Claire had hidden herself away from the world and had refused to leave the farm for anything other than school; and Lex had approached her one day, and then finally he moved on with one of _her_ _ **friends**_! It had outraged Oliver to learn that Lex had gone out with Claire and that each of the break-ups was because of him!

Lex had gotten married while under the influence in one case, in another case, Lex had gotten jealous of Pete; and Claire had been forced to dump Lex because she would not dump one of her best friends. It wasn't right in Oliver's opinion that each time the boy messed up, Claire would give him chance after chance to prove that he could be trusted. If Lex wanted her back this time, he'd have to do some serious groveling. While Oliver was willing to stand on the sidelines if Claire wanted him to, he wouldn't let Lex hurt her; the second Lex Luthor endangered Claire in anyway, Oliver would step in and make sure that Luthor Jr. would never come near the woman again. Because that's what she was, she wasn't a girl she was a woman and Oliver could see that she was a strong and independent one at that.

Oliver decided to get up and check on her; and when he did, he had to smile; she looked so peaceful and he whispered, "Sleep well, Sweet Angel, sleep well."

Page 5


	7. CMK Part I Chapter 6

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Six

Small Town Encounters

Lex Luthor was outraged; he had gone with Lana to visit her aunt in Smallville, and what he was hearing while in town, made him want to scream. It seemed that the town was abuzz with gossip that a _Mr. Oliver Queen_ had been seen escorting young _Miss Claire Kent_ around town. That was not even the worst of it. The worst of it was that Mr. Queen had been escorting her from Metropolis to her small hometown just because he wanted to and he actually _enjoyed_ seeing the town.

Oliver had made it quite clear that he liked learning about Claire and what more was that he actually took an interest in the townsfolk themselves. Instead of inquiring after the businesses and how much money the people made, Oliver asked who was who and how many people were in a family and who Claire knew and who Claire didn't know and if Claire didn't know someone; _Oliver_ took the time to walk up to the people and introduce both himself and Claire.

From what the townsfolk of Smallville were saying, Lex Luthor could tell that Oliver Queen had made an impression; and it was a good one. Where Lex Luthor had almost destroyed Claire Kent whom most of the town knew on sight, and while Claire wasn't town princess, Lana Lang had been until she started dating Lex. After he broke her friend's heart, Lana had been labeled a traitor and outsider, while Claire now held the title of town princess without even knowing it. However, Oliver had made it clear that he was more than just your average billionaire was thought to be. He had proved himself amongst the small town in a similar, yet better manner than that of what Bruce Wayne had.

That is what made Lex even angrier because it meant that Oliver would have a much easier time getting into where Lex wanted to be when it came to Claire. And then just as Lex got done ordering his favorite kind of coffee at the Talon and had gone to sit down to wait for Lana, in walked the very two people he'd been thinking about; even worse, as Chloe Sullivan and her boyfriend Bruce Wayne were with them.

Queen offered to pay and immediately Claire pitched a fit, Lex snorted. Towards the end of their relationship, he'd had to distract her and make deals when they were going out just get her to let him pay for her part of the meal. Lex watched as Queen moved his hand to touch hers and then the other man leaned in and whispered something into Claire's ear, causing her to blush. Lex's eyes narrowed at that, what had Queen said to get such a reaction from Claire? Sure, it didn't take much to get her to blush but Oliver Queen should not have that kind of power over _his_ Angel.

Then Claire did something that totally surprised Lex, she let Oliver pay for her drink and even more than that Queen was even buying her a Chocolate Chip muffin to go with her favorite drink of Hot Chocolate. Lex felt jealousy rise inside of him and he couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his head, "What is so special about Oliver Queen? How is it that I had to distract her so that I could slip the check to the waitress whenever we went out on our date, but just with a whisper he can convince _my_ Angel, to let him pay for things like this?"

Just then, the door of the Talon banged open pulling Lex from his thoughts. And Lana stormed in, she hadn't wanted anything to drink; she just wanted a place to sit down and rest for a bit, and just as she started towards Lex, she accidentally bumped into Claire who went to apologize and suddenly when the two looked at each other there was a major change of atmosphere in the Talon.

Lana was angered and as she looked at Claire, who was looking down at the ground; Lana couldn't help but think, "What is the Kent Girl doing here? She better not be here to win Lex back or make him jealous; he's with me now!"

Claire in the meantime was thinking, "Lana; Lana Lang here? What is she doing here?"

Lana opened her mouth and said, "You really are pathetic, you know?" Lana leaned in and whispered, "I don't know what Lex ever saw in you; but I do know this, go near Lex again, and I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Claire wanted to say that she would never willingly go near Lex ever again; when suddenly she heard the voice of the very person Lana had just accused her of being near.

Everyone in the Talon was watching the scene and it reminded almost everyone of another time when Lana Lang had been most possessive of Whitney Fordman who had taken it upon himself to torture fifteen year old Claire Kent for no other reason than the fact Lana didn't like her. Only this time instead of Lex Luthor being the rescuer and protecting Claire, he was telling Claire to "Watch where you are going," and then Lex continued with, "I doubt that even by selling your farm you would be able to pay off the amount of money I would sue you for, if you were to cause harm to Lana."

And, just like long ago another voice spoke up, "You know, Lex, her mother just won the Senatorial Seat. I highly doubt you want to threaten her; and besides that, threatening the lively hood of regular people isn't the way to go."

"Oh, and the way to go would be to defend them, I suppose," Lex replied, " _Oliver_."

Oliver could hear the sarcasm behind it and said, "I rather like the small town idea. It's nice and fresh. Besides, Lex, you need to relax. Threatening to sue someone, just because _your girlfriend_ bumped **into** them; isn't that beneath you, Lex?"

"Maybe, Oliver," Lex snapped, "You need to mind your own business!"

"Claire's my friend; if someone threatens her, that person and situation becomes my business."

Both men stood there glaring at each other neither one wanting to back down, both wishing the other would just die, and both wanting the other away from Claire.

Claire had her gaze fixed firmly on the ground, Chloe wasn't sure what to do; Bruce looked highly amused at the power play his friend and Lex Luthor seemed to be in. It was Lana who broke the standoff, "Lex, let's just go."

Lex refused to move and Lana grabbed his arm, "Lex, I want to go home.

"You might want to listen to your girlfriend, Lex."

"Ollie," Claire whispered as she moved to place her hand on Oliver's arm, "Ollie, just let them go." She could tell that Oliver was losing his temper and he wanted a fight; but she couldn't let that happen. Oliver had something Lex Luthor had never had and that was the respect of Smallville.

However, if Oliver didn't let Lex leave when it was clear Lana wanted the other man to back down at least for now, then Oliver would lose that respect. Claire couldn't and wouldn't see it happen. She would do everything in her power to keep Oliver from doing something stupid and that was this. She whispered, "Ollie, please."

Oliver kept his eyes on Lex; but the pain in Claire's voice was enough for him to nod his head; "It's obvious your girlfriend wants to leave, if you and she decide to stay that's fine. My party and I are planning to stay here; if that will influence your decision and you decide to leave that's fine too. But we don't want any more trouble."

Lex felt his blood temperature rise and the fire in his eyes was plain to see; Lana tugged on his arm again and she hissed angrily, "Lex, come on, let's go."

Lex wanted so badly to stay. He wanted to hurt Oliver Queen so very badly and he took one look at his Angel who still had her hand on Queen's elbow and the way she was looking at Queen was enough to make Lex want to kill him; worse yet, had been the way Queen's name had fallen from her lips. She barely knew Queen and yet she had called him "Ollie" something only Queen's friends were allowed. But worst of all, was the knowledge that if he fought for her now, if he left Lana's side to prove to Claire that he did still love her, his father would make a move that Lex would never be able to recover from.

Lex could still feel Lana pulling and tugging on his arm to pull him away, he wanted to argue with her, he wanted to stay, he wanted to prove to Claire that Oliver Queen had nothing on him and that he would triumph; that while Oliver might be a year older, Lex Luthor was still more man than Oliver. Lex inwardly smirked at the last thought, and he knew a way to prove it in a way that would keep his father from guessing his real game.

He would make certain that Queen would learn the lesson through a hostile takeover. Queen Industries would fall under the control of Lex Corp. And Lex felt himself relax. If Oliver liked the small town life, then Lex would make certain the Oliver would never fit in with the big city folk ever again. If Oliver tried to settle down in Smallville, Lex would make certain no one would hire the other man. Lex now had a plan.

It was time to go home, work out all the kinks, put it into action, and then wait to see the results. Lex took one last look at Claire.

With the thought, "Victory will be mine;" Lex spoke aloud, "Yes, Lana, let's go. I have some work that I must get done." Therefore, Lana and Lex left the Talon.

Page 4


	8. CMK Part I Chapter 7

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or fem!slash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three days late. In the cases where an update is late, there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Seven

Thoughtful Words

Claire and the others had soon found a booth to sit in and then Oliver asked, "Claire, why did you do that?"

Claire looked up in confusion and Oliver sighed. He didn't want to do this but he needed to know, "Why did you defend him just now?"

Claire looked surprised and then she said, "I wasn't defending him, Oliver."

Oliver looked annoyed. She was always doing that; one second calling him "Ollie" and the next she was back to "Oliver." He replied, "You weren't? To me, in my mind, that was defending him. You stopped me, Claire; you stopped me from telling him what I really thought."

"No, Ollie," she shook her head and continued, "I stopped you from calling him back when Lana wanted to drag him out of here."

Oliver became angry, "That's the same thing!"

"No it's not, Oliver," Claire kept her voice low as she spoke, "I want you to do something for me, Oliver."

Oliver opened his mouth to protest but Claire held up her hand, "The next time, you and Lex end up in the same Smallville establishment; I want you to take a look around and see how the people in the establishment treat you and how they treat Lex. Also, don't start anything with Lex. If he attacks you in Metropolis or Smallville in any way then you can retaliate in any way you see fit as long as it's not physically; but don't start anything against him."

Oliver saw she was done talking and said, "What if he tries something physical on me?"

"Then by all means, get a few punches in, if you can. But please don't attack him, Oliver."

Oliver didn't know how to take what she was telling him. He didn't understand. She wanted him just to let Lex start everything; but she wanted him to finish it. His only concern about that though was, "What if the only way to finish something was to start it?" Oliver wasn't sure what to do; but for right now, he would do what Claire asked and he would try to stay out of Lex Luthor's way.

Bruce was aware of Oliver's pursuit of Claire and he was also unsure of what to do. The girl had just made it very clear that Oliver was unable to start anything with Lex Luthor. And, from the looks and sounds of it, Lex wouldn't be backing down any time soon; that put Oliver in a tight spot.

Bruce knew that he would be monitoring Lex for the next few months if not years just to make sure the boy didn't go after Queen Industries; but likewise he knew the reputation that every Queen, including this one, had; and, he wasn't sure where Oliver's intentions lay with Claire.

He shook his head; Oliver was his friend and for now he had to give him the benefit of the doubt. As for Lex, Claire should have let Oliver put Luthor in his place before the kid escaped and did something worse.

Chloe looked at her friend; she was aware of what Claire had just done, even if Oliver and Bruce were not. She could tell they disapproved of Claire's requests believing that Claire was protecting Lex. She could see their thoughts about it plain as day. But what the two men didn't see was that Claire had done something else too. Claire knew how devious Lex could be and had even talked to Chloe about her worries.

Chloe was very aware that her friend had just saved Oliver's reputation. She was also aware of the fact that Lex most likely had plans to make life difficult for Oliver because he'd stood up for Claire. What neither of the two men knew was that Chloe had enough dirt on Lex Luthor to fill five dictionaries and at least one hundred finished encyclopedias as well as a few unfinished.

Neither of the two men were aware of what Lex had put Claire through; and if they did, they would know better than to question Claire on this. Chloe sighed, she would have to hack into Lex's computers and see when his next trip into Smallville was then she could drag Oliver and Bruce here without Claire knowing. Kara would help Chloe with anything that involved keeping Claire safe, especially from evil like Lex and the Zoners.

As if sensing Chloe's thoughts Claire's cell phone rang. Claire didn't even glance at the caller ID as she answered and asked, "Hello?"

Claire was instantly on alert and said, "I'll be there as fast as I can. Just hold on." Claire then stood up and apologized for needing to leave. Chloe looked at her wondering what was going on but Claire shook her head as she moved past and then she left the Talon. As soon as Claire was far enough away from the Talon, she super speeded to the farm where Kara was already in a fight with a Zoner.

Claire jumped onto the Zoner's back and began to help Kara fight; a few seconds later, J'onn Jones appeared and helped seal the Zoner away. Claire and Kara both smiled upon seeing J'onn. J'onn could tell that Claire was happier than the last time he visited and he wanted to ask her about it; but knew he had to get back to Metropolis. He hugged both girls and said, "Be safe."

The girls said they would be and he took off. "So," Kara said, "Tell me about Oliver Queen."

Claire smiled and said, "Well, we went to the Talon; and then Lana came in and bumped into me. Lex came to her defense and yelled at me even though I didn't do anything; and then Ollie yelled at him."

"Ollie hu?"

Claire blushed and looked down. Kara said, "It's okay, you know. I can tell you like him. I can also tell that he's better than Lex Luthor ever was.

"Thank you, Kara."

"But it goes without saying that if he does hurt you, I get to beat him up."

"KARA!"

"What? Chloe said it too."

"Obviously I'm going to have to keep track of my friends and what they plan on doing to any of the guys I'm interested in."

"Only the ones that hurt you. Come on Claire, you can't expect us to sit back and watch you get hurt again; not like last time, especially not after what Lex did to you."

Claire bowed her head and Kara pulled her cousin into a hug; "We trust you, Claire, it's Lex and guys like him we don't trust. And we know that Oliver isn't like Lex; but at the same time, he has yet to prove that he can protect you in every way needed."

"I can trust him."

"With your heart, your secret, or even both?"

Claire closed her eyes and looked up into Kara's, "He's just a friend."

"Yes, and that's how Lex started out as well."

Claire nodded knowing Kara had a point; but Claire didn't know if she could trust anyone after what Lex had done to her. Oh, she could trust Oliver with her abilities; but she hadn't told him where she'd gotten them; nor, would she allow herself to fall in love.

Kara seemed to sense what her cousin was thinking and said, "Don't let what Lex did control you, Kaila-El. What he did to you, was inexcusable and hurt you deeply, yes; but if you let him do this to you, you will be letting him win."

Claire pulled away completely and demanded, "What do you mean?"

"You came back from Lex with your own broken heart that was shattered, ripped, torn, and tattered; you yourself were broken almost beyond repair because of it," Kara paused and she became mother like pushing her cousin's hair out of her face and moving it behind her cousin's shoulders. Then with tears in her eyes and a strain in her voice she continued, "Then Uncle Jonathon talked to you, your dad spoke to you and your heart began to mend. You cried and we protected you, your dad died and I saw the pain you went through. But then between Aunt Martha, Chloe, Jimmy, and I, your heart was able to mend completely. Yes, it still aches when Lex is near and when he hurts you with his taunts. But, you are healed and your heart is whole. And, you own it. Lex no longer has it. I can see that, even Lex knows that which is why he tries so hard to get to you and to hurt you." Kara took a breath and then whispered, "Your heart is yours which means you can freely give it to whomever you wish. And, from the look on your face, you're not sure if you can do that; but then Lex wins, because that's what he wants. He wants you to be as vulnerable as possible. And the thing about you is that your heart needs a guard. Without one that is the most vulnerable part of you."

"But then whoever guards my heart would be put in danger," Claire whispered.

"Yes, that is true. Which is why you need a warrior; and Oliver may not be a warrior physically; but when it comes to Lex Luthor, he prefers his battles to be mental and emotional. He believes he can get the upper hand that way, but your Oliver isn't easily beaten by wit. And you, J'onn, and I can handle any of the physical problems thrown his way."

"He's not _my_ Oliver, Kara. But he is a friend; and I will think about what you said."

"Good, that is all I ask," responded Kara.

The two girls smiled at one another and then as if having a mental conversation and a mutual agreement that two took off, running side by side as fast as they could, racing back to the Kent Farm.

Page 5


	9. CMK Part I Chapter 8

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Eight

Night-Time Habits

It was twelve in the morning and Claire was asleep in her room when she heard her cell phone ringing once again she answered without looking at her caller ID, "Hello?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hi, Chloe. What's up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Where did you disappear to?"

"Kara was confronted by a Zoner."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah."

"So that was Kara on the phone then earlier this afternoon."

"Got it in one."

"So did your 'Uncle' J'onn show up again?"

"Yeah he did and just in the nick of time too. He's good to have around."

"I'm sure. He's your own personal bodyguard. I wonder what he would say about Oliver."

Claire groaned, "Not you too."

"What do you mean, not me too? Personally I think you and Oliver would make a very cute couple."

Claire groaned again and said, "Yeah and who else, besides Kara, I mean?"

"Wait; Kara?"

"Yeah that's what I meant when I said not you too. Kara was bugging me about him this afternoon and before you ask, Oliver and I are _friends_."

"Oh you two are friends alright. Oliver, or should I say Ollie, made that perfectly clear this afternoon when he defended your honor to Lex. Even Bruce was amused by that scene."

Claire closed her eyes, sighed, and asked in annoyance, "Is everyone against me?"

"Against you? Claire, I don't think you realize that everyone is FOR you. It's just that we think you and Oliver would be great together. Even Smallville says so."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, after you left, and the guys headed back to Metropolis, I hope you don't mind that I said that you had to meet up with Kara in town and that I would take your truck to explain why it was still there. But anyways, you left, and then Bruce and Oliver left, I overheard several people say that Oliver and you would make a "cute couple" and then a few other people stopped to talk to the first group and say that "Oliver seems like such a nice young man, much better for Claire than the Luthor boy ever was."

"Oh dear."

"And that's not all, my dear friend, oh no. There's talk of how Oliver will always be allowed in Smallville. Well you and I know that he will be as long as his reputation that he now has isn't ruined. But they're in favor of him."

Claire asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Oh yeah, I could practically hear the wedding bells, especially after Mrs. Morgan asked if you and "Mr. Queen" were dating and how long until you two were engaged. I told her that you weren't dating him; they decided to start a pool over at the grocery store. It went up today when I told them you most likely wouldn't date him, they asked me if that was my final bet; I gave them a date and they put it down."

"CHLOE!"

"I'm sorry, but I need some sleep before tomorrow. See you on Monday." There was a dial tone and Claire stared at her phone. She was angry and annoyed. How could Chloe do that to her? She wouldn't be able to take Oliver into Smallville again for a while; and even without him, she wouldn't be able to show her face for a year. Man, her home town must really like Oliver for them to do the whole pool thing. "Great, just great," she thought sarcastically, "Now I'll never get back to sleep."

That wasn't true though because one hour later when Kara went to check on her cousin after a night of patrol she found her cousin fast asleep and what was more, Claire was floating. Something she hadn't done since the break-up with Lex Luthor. And just like that, Kara knew Claire was having pleasant dreams for first time in over a year.

When Claire woke up the next morning and found herself floating five feet above her bed, she immediately plunged downwards; luckily, Claire had gained just enough self-control to keep from breaking the bed in her fall. And Claire could remember having pleasant dreams but she couldn't remember them all she knew was that she had felt safe, the safest she had ever felt. Claire wished that she could remember; but instead she got up and got ready for the day. She still had chores to do. As long as the farm was there, she would keep it alive. It's what her dad would have wanted.

When she got downstairs, Kara was making breakfast and she knew her cousin was a great cook so she wasn't worried about the food. Kara noticed her cousin and smiled as she asked, "Pleasant dreams?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you already know the answer to that?"

"Because I do. I checked in on you last night; you were floating above your bed. We Kryptonians can only float or fly under a yellow sun when we feel light as a feather. The fact that you felt that 'light as a feather' last night meant that your dreams were quite pleasant; even if you don't remember them."

Claire said, "I remember feeling safe—so very safe—the safest I have ever felt. I was completely secure; I haven't felt that safe since Lex and I broke up, and dad died. Well actually even before Dad died, I hadn't felt that safe." Claire frowned before she continued, "I'm just so confused right now."

"Makes sense."

"But I've floated before in my sleep; and even then I didn't feel as safe."

"Your dreams changed. It's different for each Kryptonian. I can't answer your question Kaila-El. The most I can tell you is that your dreams and your heart will give you the answers you are searching for."

"How is it that you always know what I'm trying to ask, even when I don't know myself?"

"Because, I too asked the same questions the first time I visited a planet with a yellow sun."

"Thank you, Kara."

"You are welcome."

Page 4


	10. CMK Part I Chapter 9

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To all my readers, sorry about the delay in posting Chapter 9; things got super busy here. I'm posting two chapters today as promised I would do if I wasn't able to post a chapter a deadline. So Chapter 10 will also be up shortly. Thank you all for your patience.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Nine

Business Deals

It had been three weeks since Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor had traded words in the Talon. Oliver had read in the papers that very morning that Lex was planning on trying to take on his company in a hostile takeover. Luckily, Queen Industries and Wayne Industries had joined companies one week prior; of course, they had never made it public knowledge. Bruce had wanted to wait for what the other man had called an "opportune moment" Oliver had a feeling that Bruce had known about Luthor's plan and therefore had wanted to wait until Luthor made his move.

Oliver's thoughts and suspicions were confirmed when the phone rang and Bruce Wayne was on the other end asking Oliver when they should do the big unveiling. Oliver thought about it and asked, "Preferably before Luthor decides to try and attack the company."

Bruce chuckled, "Well, since he's planning on announcing the rest of his plan at a party he's hosting on the first of November, we could cancel everything that we have planned for this weekend and host our own party."

"Or," Oliver replied, "We could announce it at the party I'm hosting on the thirty-first of October this year. That way he has no way of changing his plans to accommodate ours."

Bruce Wayne responded, "The thirty-first works for me."

"Excellent. Make sure that everyone you invite knows that it's a Masquerade Ball."

"Masquerade Ball?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I was just surprised. You didn't seem like the kind of man who liked such things."

"Every now and then I do; besides I already told a friend that's what it was."

Bruce smirked on the other end of the phone. He knew that he shouldn't get personal, but beings Oliver was his best-friend...No, Bruce decided he would not treat Oliver as he would his best-friend in this very moment. It was bad to mix business with play even if it was banter between two best-friends. So instead, Bruce said, "I'm glad that you keep promises Mr. Queen that means that I will most likely be able to trust you when it comes to business deals."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne," Oliver replied and then he said, "Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry to cut this phone call short, but I have a meeting that I must be at in about ten minutes."

"Mr. Queen, I completely understand. Have a good day, Mr. Queen; and, I will see you on the thirty-first."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. You have a good day too, and I will expect you and any guests you invite for the thirty-first of October."

"Good-bye, Mr. Queen."

"Good-bye Mr. Wayne."

And with that, the two businessmen hung up their phones.

One week after that phone conversation and the night of the Masquerade Ball at the Metropolis Plaza was in full swing. Claire Kent was dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress that touched the ground, a white veil with a gold crown hung over her hair, and her green velvet flats. To many, she appeared to be one of the most beautiful women in the room.

Oliver himself was dressed in a forest green shirt and pants, he had a forest green hat with a green feather in it on his head, and his forest green shoes, along with a black mask, and he even had some arrows and a bow on his back.

Oliver had gone to get drinks and as he headed to return to Claire, he saw Lex Luthor enter and take Claire's hand and whisper in her ear. And Oliver saw red.

Claire felt someone come up behind her and she teased, "Robin, I'm surprised I thought you were going to get drinks."

"I don't know who this 'Robin' is; but if he left you alone just for a minute even if it was just to get drinks, then he was foolish, Juliet."

"Lex," she breathed as fear entered her eyes.

"What's the matter, Angel?"

Claire hated that Lex could call her that with such ease while an evil smirk was upon his face and the way his hand almost brushed her own; then out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver approaching and he looked angry. Claire couldn't let Oliver lose face tonight so then she turned to Lex, "Give me one hour, and I'll meet you in the gardens."

Lex was surprised and after he glanced to his right and saw Oliver Queen; his smirk became more prominent, "Lose the boy. I'll give you one hour, but that's it."

Claire glared as Lex dissolved back amongst the crowd and Oliver got there to Claire's side, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"Oliver, please calm down."

"Claire—"

"Ollie, please, just let it go."

Oliver closed his eyes, he could still see the fear in her eyes and he was angry but she was soothing his nerves and he wanted to be angry.

"Please, Ollie. Let's just go dance."

"Claire—"

"Ollie," Claire spoke his name again and when he looked into her eyes he could see the tears gathering there, he swallowed and then Oliver said, "Claire, please tell me, what's wrong."

"Oliver, just take me onto the dance floor and hold me. Just hold me; even, if it's just for an hour."

And Oliver agreed. Fifty minutes later, Claire switched partners with Chloe and then she excused herself from Bruce so she could use the restroom. Five minutes later, she was outside in the garden and Lex followed ten minutes later after ditching Lana.

"Angel," Lex breathed when he was only a step away. Claire took two steps away from Lex and held up her hand to show that she didn't want him to follow.

Claire spoke and said, "What do you want, Lex?"

"Angel, please."

"NO, LEX! You had your chance; and you couldn't accept that there were some things that I couldn't tell you."

"Claire, please let me explain."

"Explain, Lex? Explain what? Explain how you ended up giving me the most _ridiculous_ ultimatum ever and then you dumped me when I refused to give into it, and then you went for one of my friends, is that what you want to explain? Because, you can't explain it away, Lex. You hurt me, you hurt me so badly I was broken—"

"I know, Angel, I know I did that and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Claire's voice was strained as she screamed, "BUT YOU'RE NOT, LEX!" And then her voice became a whisper, "But you're NOT, and I can tell, because you're still hurting me, Lex."

"Claire, please, we can go back to the way things were; you and me, Romeo and Juliet."

"I told you we weren't Romeo and Juliet and even if we had been, we can't go back. I can't go back."

"Be with me."

"And what of Lana? Will you break the promise you made to her as you broke the one you made to me?"

"We can work something out."

"You are NOT LISTENING TO ME! I do NOT want to work it out, Lex, I can't."

"We can. Please, Claire, our love was the stuff made in legends."

"I'm not that girl anymore, Lex. I'm not the girl who will fall under the spell of your pretty words as you tell me that I'm supposed to be with you. Because Lex, I can't."

"Tell me you don't love me."

Claire looked away from him and said, "I don't love you."

"Say it, while looking into my eyes," he growled.

Claire looked him directly into his eyes and she spoke clearly, "I don't love you."

Lex searched her eyes, and outwardly he smirked; but on the inside he was a broken man. However, he refused to give up, in the end he'd be victorious. She still loved him, or at least a part of her did, which meant that he still had a hold on her. One he knew he absolutely had to crush in any way he could, or commit murder. So he whispered, "I hope you know Queen won't be able to protect you forever."

As Lex turned to walk away Claire called, "Oliver is more man than you will ever be! And I can't wait for him to wipe that smug smirk off your face!"

Lex whirled around, he stormed back towards her, he tried to grab her; but, she pushed him away and then slapped him as lightly as she could (which due to her strength still hurt him).

Lex growled, "More man than me, Claire? If you remember, Claire, it was me whom you once came to for comfort and you are still mine whether you want to admit it or not."

"I care for you, Lex, but I don't love you. Get that through your thick skull. I could never love a man or boy, but especially a boy, whom broke my heart.

He snarled, "And what of _Dear Oliver_ , Claire? Does he love you? Do you want him to love you? No billionaire could ever love you, Claire. At least when it comes to me, Angel, you would have the honor of being my mistress. All you have to do is give me three little words."

"Get out of my sight, Lex; you aren't even worth my anger; and just for the record, I refuse to be anyone's mistress."

Lex sneered as he turned away. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a reporter he hadn't known was there. One whom had overheard the entire conversation and got it on tape. For a split second Lex felt relief that Claire would never be able to forget the conversation; and then he felt fear travel down his spine.

When Lex got back inside the Plaza, he searched out Lana and pulled her close whispering, "I love you. Have I told you that lately?"

Lana was becoming annoyed with this phrase. She knew why Lex said it and it bothered her. Whenever he felt threatened by Oliver Queen's attention towards Claire, Lex would turn the affection he had towards Claire onto her and it bugged her. It bugged her even more that at the same time Lex had said his usual phrase and given her the hug that always followed, Claire had entered her line of sight and Claire looked at Lana and Lex with pursed lips.

But Lana was confused by the look on Claire's face there was no hurt nor jealousy, it didn't even look sad, it was just blank and then Oliver Queen went up to Claire, and Claire's face lit up like a Christmas tree; but there was sadness as well in the girl's eyes, and Lana's eyes widened. In that instance, Lana Lang knew that Claire couldn't care less about Lana's relationship with Lex because Claire had someone else looking after Claire's heart these days, and that someone was Oliver Queen.

Lana pulled Lex tighter and found hope that she and Claire could maybe become friends again. She knew it would be difficult and had to be on Claire's terms. But, Lana also knew that with enough time and patience she could easily convince the other woman that she had missed her company. She also knew it would help if she had just the right explanation prepared as well.

After all with Lex so unwilling to share what he knew about Claire, becoming friends with Claire again, was her only ticket to finding out what secrets the other woman held.

A few minutes later, Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne said that they needed to make an announcement and then it came out that Wayne Industries and Queen Industries had become business partners in everything. And that to attack one company would be to attack both companies and that all the paper work had been filled out weeks ago.

Lana was shocked; but extremely happy that Lex hadn't been able to ruin Oliver and through him Claire; after all such a ruination would ruin her own plans for the couple.

Lex, on the other hand, was livid. His eyes fell onto Claire as he fought to keep the fear he felt from showing on his face. Instead hiding his true emotions behind a carefully constructed mask.

Lana never saw the look Lex had given Claire, if she had, she would have seen all the things she would have wanted to see on his face. Obsession, lust for power; even a hint of insanity. However, Lana's eyes were on Oliver and his eyes were on Claire. What Lana saw in Oliver's eyes was shocking, pure love, adoration, respect, and devotion radiated from the warm brown eyes of Oliver Queen and all of it was directed at Claire.

Lana would have sworn the look was genuine but then his eyes left Claire's face and found a reporter. Lana saw then that Oliver wore a mask of his own; and she smirked. Because if she could play her cards just right, she could perhaps gain an ally in Oliver Queen.

When Mr. Queen looked at Bruce Wayne, there was friendship and understanding maybe even brotherly affection. When near Chloe or Kara there was only friendship, and with any girl who wasn't Chloe, Kara, and especially Claire, Oliver Queen had no interest once so ever. Lana found it breathtaking as she watched Oliver Queen, never realizing that her boyfriend, Lex was already coming up with another plot to destroy the man Lana had decided she wanted for an ally.

Page 6


	11. CMK Part I Chapter 10

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you also to all those whom have either added this story to your Favorites List, or to your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

And here is Chapter 10; as promised. Also, I wanted to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Ten

The Act

Lana Lang sat in a booth in the back of the Talon with the Daily Planet Newspaper, her lips were pressed together and she found herself wishing she could ignore the headline on page 6. She couldn't though. Lex had made a move on Claire, a reporter had heard it all, and printed it in the paper. Lana had entered the Talon with the paper and everyone she had seen in Smallville had given her looks of pity. Lana had known Lex's feelings from the beginning; but for him to do this; she shook her head and tried to dismiss the thoughts. The thoughts, however, refused to leave. She had always hoped that Lex's feelings for her would change.

Lana had always assumed that once Lex and Claire were broken up and he had a taste of what being with her was like, he would realize just how wrong Claire was for a man like him.

The bell above to door dinged, Lana turned to look, and in stepped Claire Kent.

Claire ordered a Hot Chocolate, went to the back of the Talon where she saw Lana sitting, and immediately joined her.

"Thank you, Claire, for coming to see me. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Look, Lana if this is about today's paper—"

"Claire, I know you didn't have anything to do with that. The reporter admitted to you guys not knowing she was there in the article and I know that you would never do something so callous as to hurt Lex, no matter how strong your feelings of dislike are towards the man. The reason I asked you here, was because, I wanted to apologize. Last night at the Plaza, I realized some things."

Claire opened her mouth to talk but Lana held up a hand, "Please don't interrupt until I'm finished. This is hard enough for me as it is."

Claire scowled but nodded her head in acceptance. And Lana began, "I've had a crush on him for just as long as he and you had one on each other. I really liked him and I wanted to get to know him better. That's why when he asked me out, I jumped at the chance.

"And then I remembered that you and I were supposed to be friends and I knew that as your friend I would have to say. 'no.' So, I broke off our friendship but there was another reason for that too.

"I was jealous, up until last night I was jealous of you because you have had Lex's attention since the two of you met. And I can't compete with you. But last night I saw something I never thought I would see. You blatantly ignored Lex. He had to seek you out and even when he did that, you tried to send him away.

"Then I saw the way you looked at Mr. Queen and I knew that you were moving on and from the look in Mr. Queen's eyes, I could tell that if Lex tried to come between the two of you, he would put up a fight. I realized last night that you aren't a threat to me; because you don't want Lex. And I realized I had given up my friendship for no reason at all. So I want to apologize for the way I hurt you and I've realized this past year, I miss my friend."

"Look, Lana, I'm not sure what to think right now. I mean this is a shock to me. And, you did hurt me very badly."

Lana opened her mouth to speak but this time Claire stopped her and said, "Please you had your turn, now please let me have mine."

Lana nodded and Claire continued, "It wasn't just Lex that broke my heart, he was most of it; but when you betrayed me too, what small piece was left was destroyed as well. I don't know if I could ever trust you enough to call you my friend again. All I do know is that you were one of my friends; Lex was my boyfriend, now you two are dating. I know that I'm getting over Lex; I don't know if I could ever love again, but I just don't know."

Lana had tears in her eyes, "Give me a chance. I know I messed up; but I will try to make it up to you."

Claire closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them, again she looked down and focused on her Hot Chocolate. Lana watched Claire closely and finally Claire spoke, "We can be acquaintances and we can be on friendly terms; but we will have to see about being friends again. I don't know if I can trust you enough to be my friend, I want to, but for right now I can't."

"And I completely understand that; which is why I'll agree to the friendly acquaintance instead of not even being able to talk to you."

Claire nodded and said, "Truce?"

"Truce," Lana said placing her right hand out in front of herself showing she wanted a handshake.

Claire shook Lana's hand and said, "Ceasefire has commenced."

Lana laughed and then her cell phone went off. Lana sighed and said, "Well I should probably get going before Lex sends out a search party."

Claire nodded; "Yeah, I know what you mean, only in my case it would be Chloe and Kara and those two are quite protective; and the first person they'd call is Ollie."

Lana inwardly smiled at Claire's use of the nickname and wondered how Claire could still claim Mr. Queen as just a friend. "Well they'd have good reason to," Lana said, "The two of you have been attached at the hip since he helped support your mom financially."

"Yes, well," Claire cleared her throat and said, "He's a friend."

"Uh-hu, you know most people think the two of you would make a cute couple."

"A couple, Oliver and I; you must be joking!"

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"It's Oliver! He and I are just friends."

Lana smiled as she thought, "I think the Lady doth protest too much." So she said, "Claire, what does Oliver call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you call him Ollie, so what does he call you?"

Claire rolled her eyes and said, "He calls me Claire, the same as everyone else calls me Claire. Honestly, we don't have pet names for each other. We're just friends."

Lana's phone went off again and she said, "I really should get going."

"Yeah," Claire said, "I'll see you later."

"Yup," Lana replied, "Most likely at Lex's party tonight."

Claire asked, "Trying to save face?"

"Oh, you know it. But, don't tell him I said that."

"He won't hear it from me." Claire replied and then got up to leave.

After the other woman was gone, Lana smiled to herself. She had learned a long time ago, the art to manipulation was to make sure her heartbeat and thoughts were all in sync as she gave performance upon performance.

It was how she had managed to talk Lex into making her the manager of the Talon, how she had convinced her aunt on many occasions that "No, I haven't been with Whitney, I was at Jenna's house studying;" and how she had fooled Claire so many times into taking her back as a friend as she assured the other woman she hadn't wanted Whitney to say or do the things he had done to hurt her.

Page 4


	12. CMK Part I Chapter 11

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

Also if anyone likes the "Hunger Games," there's a one-shot of Peeta's point of view from a small scene that took place in "The Mocking Jay" I posted a while back; and if anyone's interested in "Sherlock," I'm going to have a small one-shot from Mycroft's point of view up tonight as well.

Thank you all again for your patience and support.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Eleven

Reporters

Later that night at the party, Bruce Wayne and Chloe Sullivan were dancing the night away. And because Oliver had read the paper earlier that morning, he was refusing to leave Claire's side for even a millisecond; he refused to allow Luthor a chance of getting Claire on her own again. Kara was there as a guest to her surrogate uncle, J'onn Jones who was there as one of the cops on duty in case the party got out of hand. And there were reporters from the Daily Planet there as well; two of which were named, Jimmy Olson and Lois Lane.

Chloe Sullivan was shocked when Lois Lane approached her but quickly got over it by giving the older woman a hug; "Lois, hi, what are you doing here?"

Lois replied, "Oh you know this and that. What are you doing here, Chlo?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend, Bruce."

"Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Industries?"

"That'd be the one."

Lois was shocked and was about to ask more when suddenly Chloe's eyes landed on something happening on the other side of the room; "Look, Lois, I would really like to stay and catch up but there's something that I have to deal with. Excuse me." Chloe quickly made her escape and immediately disappeared into the crowd.

Lois was confused at Chloe's abrupt manner when suddenly Bruce Wayne appeared, "How do you know Chloe?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and then said, "I believe Chloe said I was her boyfriend."

"Yes she did; but that doesn't explain how you know my cousin."

Bruce asked, "Do you normally ask your family members about their boyfriends, like that?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne; but, I don't think I quite understand you."

"Oh I think you do, Miss Lane. You were looking into a story. You weren't just asking about your cousin's life."

"You're smarter than most people give you credit for, Mr. Wayne."

"So, I've been told."

Bruce then turned his attention to where Chloe had disappeared to only moments before. He too could see what was brewing and it was not good. Oliver and Luthor were in another standoff; and this time Claire was directly between them. It was obvious that neither man wanted to back down; and, it looked like they were going to come to blows.

Bruce shook his head; Lois turned to see what Mr. Wayne was looking at and found the scene. Lex Luthor was gripping a brunette woman's arm so hard that Lois was surprised the woman wasn't flinching. Lana Lang was standing behind Lex trying to get him to let go of the woman. Chloe was trying to soothe everything over and the woman was talking directly to Oliver Queen.

Lois started to move closer to try to get a better look and in hearing distance; but Bruce stopped her by saying, "How about an interview, Miss Lane?"

Lois turned in surprise, "Sure, Mr. Wayne; just call my boss and set something up."

"Actually I was thinking along the lines of right now, Miss Lane."

Lois was surprised, "Right now?"

"We can even hold it right here if you would like?"

Lois was surprised and annoyed. Her boss would kill her if she didn't get the interview with Bruce Wayne; because he was one of the hardest billionaires to get a hold of and here he was offering himself on a silver platter; but, her boss would also kill her if she didn't cover the fight between Oliver and Lex. That is when she saw one of her fellow Daily Planet reporters standing closer to the action and taking notes.

Lois turned back towards Bruce and said, "Sure, let's do an interview."

Bruce smiled the smile he saved for reporters and then he moved them to a table with chairs that was still in range of seeing the action. Bruce said, "I wish Oliver wouldn't let Lex Luthor goad him so."

"Excuse me?"

Bruce said, "For the record Miss Lane, Mr. Luthor likes baiting my business partner. Those two are always at each other's throats; but lately Lex has gotten worse at trying to get at Mr. Queen."

"Why?"

"Do you see the woman Lex has such a hard grip on?"

"Yes."

"That's Miss Kent."

"Wait. Is that, Senator Kent's daughter?"

"Right in one, Miss Lane," Bruce said, "That woman is Claire Kent and Lex Luthor's ex-girlfriend."

Lois's eyes widened in shock, "And what is her relationship with Mr. Queen?"

Bruce smirked and said, "I would like to go off the record for that one."

Lois's eyes widened and turned off the tape recorder as well as put her pencil and notebook down and looked expectantly at Bruce Wayne.

The man said, "Off the record, those two would make a cute couple. There's a pool in her home town that has placed odds on how soon those two are going to start dating, if and after that there's another pool waiting to be set up that will speculate how soon there will be an engagement ring on her finger, and should that happen when the wedding will be."

"You're kidding!"

"I rarely 'kid,' especially not right now."

Her eyes widened and she groaned and then he continued, "For the record," and then he paused so that she could get ready to take notes and as soon as the tape recorder was back on he said, "For the record, Oliver Queen and Miss Kent are just friends."

There was something that was bugging Lois however as she saw the way Lex was looking at "Miss Kent' it didn't look like the guy was over her; "Who broke it off?"

Bruce turned towards her and said, "Luthor broke it off with Miss Kent; she loved him too much to break it off completely, no matter how unfair the situation was towards herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Claire, that's her name, Claire. She," Bruce paused and took a breath, "You have to understand, Miss Lane that this is a difficult topic for me. That girl is like a little sister to me, and you can quote me on that. When I first met Claire Kent, it wasn't at her house; and she didn't look nearly as healthy as she does now. When I first met her, it was only a few months after the break-up and she was barely eating. She was not anorexic, and she was not depressed; she had a broken heart. I found out about the break-up through Chloe and then one day when I was finally allowed at the house, I decided to go for a walk outside and I ended up in the barn."

 **Bruce Wayne walked into the barn and he noticed stairs that led up to another level; he took those stairs and he found Miss Kent standing in front of a huge window looking up at the sky.**

 **"You look like you could use a friend."**

 **"Mr. Wayne, forgive me I didn't hear you come in."**

 **"It's quite understandable you were deep in thought."**

 **"What are you doing here," Claire asked.**

 **"I went for a walk, I saw the barn and I wanted to get a closer look. I'm sorry for intruding I just wanted to see what was up here."**

 **"You're not intruding. I just, it's been a while since anyone decided to see me up here."**

 **"Oh?"**

 **"You don't want to hear about it; besides it's a long story."**

 **"I have time and like I said, you look like you could use a friend."**

 **"Look, Mr. Wayne—"**

 **"I understand that you don't want to talk about it; but sometimes it helps when you do."**

 **Claire hesitated for a second and said, "You just sounded like my dad," she shook her head and said, "I was going to tell you that I didn't want to be rude; but, I came up here for solitude."**

 **"I can go if you like."**

 **"No that's okay," said Claire, "You can stay."**

 **Bruce sat down on the couch and was silent; Claire stood in front of the window still looking at the sky finally she spoke, "I'm sorry about earlier and I'm sorry that I've been so rude. I haven't been myself lately."**

 **"Miss Sullivan said that you had just broken up with your boyfriend."**

 **"Yeah, for good this time," Claire let out a bitter laugh, "Everyone used to joke and call us Romeo and Juliet. We practically were; our parents hated each other, but they still let us date. I miss him."**

 **"So, why'd you break-up?"**

 **"For the record he broke up with me."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"I didn't give into his ultimatum," She became angry, "It was so STUPID! I should have seen it coming," she snorted and then said, "He didn't trust me. He was looking into me; and he told me that he stopped when I found out about it and broke it off for the first time. We got back together and things got better or I thought they did."**

 **"But?"**

 **"But, a few weeks later, he was married to someone else while he was intoxicated and away on business, three weeks after that his marriage to her was over because she tried to kill him and he was asking me for forgiveness. I granted it and we were back together. One month later, another accidental marriage and I was fed up. Another wife tried to kill him; this time he killed her in self-defense and he and I were back together. You have to understand that there were some financial problems in my family time that I was dating Lex and we didn't want him to know. He already tried to buy me a car. So I was keeping that from him."**

 **Claire knew that part to be true and then she continued, "One year later, I turned eighteen and was waiting for Lex to propose to me the way he promised to on my seventeenth birthday when he gave me a promise ring with a note that had the promise written on it. That night he gave me an ultimatum; tell him my family's secret or sleep with him. If I didn't do at least one of those things, he would dump me. I had yet to get permission from my parents to tell him our secret, I had told him I was saving myself for marriage and I wouldn't compromise myself; and I reminded him of all that. He said he'd been investigating me again and he was getting tired of not being trusted. He threw me out that night and we broke up. He then he asked one of my friends out, my friend stopped being my friend, and she said she'd go out with Lex. And that's the end of the story."**

Lois couldn't believe what she heard, "So if Lex Luthor threw Claire out of his life, then why does he want her back so badly?"

"That's the mystery of it."

"You have a suspicion."

"I do."

"Off the record?" Lois asked.

"Off the record."

Lois once more turned her tape recorder off, set her notebook and pencil down, and looked expectantly at Mr. Wayne, "According to Claire's dad, Jonathon Kent, "Lex Luthor is nothing more than a little boy pretending to be a man," I would have to agree. Because when little boys become bored with their toys, they tend to throw them to the side until another little boy picks it up and claims it as a treasure. That is what happened with Claire, Mr. Luthor wanted see how far he could push her by toying with her emotions; before either of them knew it, she found herself in love, and he found himself bored. He tossed her to the side and then Oliver Queen showed up and saw what Lex Luthor hadn't; now Mr. Luthor wants her back." Bruce Wayne shrugged at the last word.

Lois then noticed something and then asked, "What is it about Miss Kent that drew three billionaires to her?"

"I don't think I get your drift," Bruce replied.

"Lex Luthor dated her and then dumped her; but still wants her back. Oliver Queen finds a good friend in her, and you see her as family. Why is that?"

"Well I explained why Lex Luthor wants her back; but as for why I think people of our status are so drawn to her, because she has a refreshing attitude. She met Lex Luthor by saving his life. He was driving and talking on his cell phone, Claire was standing on the bridge that overlooks the river, Lex's car almost hit her she got him out of the car, performed CPR, and saved his life. In order to thank her, he bought her a BMW, she returned it, said it was too much. Whenever Oliver offers to buy her, her favorite drink at a coffee shop, Claire fights him on it. Won't let him pay, they have an arrangement now that if he pays for something she gets to buy the next time around. I was visiting for her nineteenth birthday, and I ended up buying her something I thought was inexpensive, it was a locket with some diamonds and to me it was pocket change of about one hundred dollars; she said it was too much. I couldn't understand it, most women I've met expect me to buy them expensive jewelry, and she takes it as an insult."

Lois's eyes widened at that and couldn't believe it. A girl got a diamond locket and a billionaire, make that three billionaires trying to spoil her and she _refused_ their gifts because it was too much and an insult to spend that much on her, she'd have been glad for that, the girl seemed to be too true to be real; "I don't understand that. She MUST have wanted something more expensive."

"Actually, she said she would have been happy with a ten dollar necklace from Kohl's."

Lois's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she asked, "What?"

"That's what I thought too at the time. She was refusing a gift because in her eyes it was TOO expensive. I found out from Chloe Sullivan that after a disaster where one of Claire's best friends spent at least thirty dollars on Claire for Christmas, Claire put a twenty dollar limit on all of her friends' spending after they were able to convince there that they wouldn't have been able to get her anything nice for under nineteen dollars. She wanted them to spend only five and this was when Claire and her friends were fifteen."

Lois asked, "Let me get this straight, even her friends have a spending limit?"

"Yeah they do, and unfortunately, Oliver and I have been told by Claire that we too, have to follow the twenty dollar limit."

Lois couldn't believe it and started to laugh, and said, "You—wheeze—have—wheeze—got—wheeze—to—wheeze—be—wheeze—kidding—me—wheeze!"

"I told you, I rarely 'kid,' and I have not been 'kidding' nor will I be 'kidding' around tonight."

Lois couldn't believe it billionaires being forced to spend at most twenty dollars on a farm girl; man, she really had to meet this girl now. She shook her head and noticed that the action had just become a fistfight with Lex Luthor being the first one to throw a punch. Oliver caught it and quickly forced Lex into an arm-lock-hold and then let him go and walked away with Claire Kent on his arm.

Lois couldn't believe it and then she said, "I guess we're done here."

Bruce Wayne replied, "I guess so, goodnight, Miss Lane." With that, Bruce Wayne got and went to escort Chloe for a dance. Lois Lane couldn't believe what she had just found out. Jimmy Olson and Cat Grant came up to Lois and Cat Grant was smirking as she said, "I just got a huge scoop for my gossip column."

"Yeah well I did too."

Jimmy Olson said, "I got the punch that Mr. Luthor tried to land on Mr. Queen on camera. The chief's going to be pleased about this."

Page 7


	13. CMK Part I Chapter 12

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Twelve

Interview

Perry White was indeed pleased with his three employees and all three were set the task of putting the events of the night in order and writing up the front-page of the Daily Planet's paper for the next day. He also set them the task of getting on interview with Claire Kent and everyone who knew her; everyone from family to the weird kid down the block, he didn't care if Cat Grant, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olson had to take a trip to the moon to interview everyone Claire knew, they had to do it. Perry never realized how difficult that was going to be for his three new star reporters.

They were able to complete step-one and even got it to press and it sold big time; but it was step-two, interviewing everyone from Claire to everyone Claire knew that was the hard part. They ended up having to go to the farm in Smallville in order to interview Claire and they had to do it without telling her.

Lois Lane, Cat Grant, and Jimmy Olson all piled out of the car when they reached the farmhouse. Lois didn't understand how someone could live so far out of town like this, Cat Grant couldn't understand how someone could live there period, and Jimmy Olson acted like a five year old at Christmas time.

Lois rang the doorbell of the house and a blonde, blue-eyed, 5'5 woman opened the door, "May I help you."

"Hi, I'm Cat Grant, this is Lois Lane, and that over there is Jimmy Olson, we're from the Daily Planet is there a Claire Kent here?"

"That's my cousin, and yes she's here. Come on in."

Jimmy was struck by how pretty the 5'5 blonde girl was and couldn't help snapping a picture of her when she wasn't looking.

Claire dashed at human speed down the stairs expecting to see Pete Ross. It was the only day; he was able to come for a quick visit. Claire was surprised to see reporters from the Daily Planet. She had been hoping that if she ignored their phone calls, they would go away; obviously, they hadn't taken the hint. Suddenly the doorbell rang again and Kara opened it once more to find Pete Ross standing there.

Pete took one look at the reporters and raised an eyebrow towards his friend, Claire gave him a small smile and told him to come on in. She introduced him to the reporters and then they said they needed to interview him as well.

Pete was shocked to learn that the reporters had taken such an interest in Claire, until he found out the reason as to why and he shook his head and said, "Yeah, Claire tends to talk to a lot of different people. Billionaires are actually the most normal."

"That's not true, Pete."

"Isn't it? Okay then; Chloe Sullivan's Wall of Weird."

"What about it?"

"How many people did you talk to that were on that wall?"

"I was a junior reporter for the school, Chloe was the senior reporter, I had to do what she said; I talked to a lot of them."

"How many places did you visit?"

"Almost all of them, somebody had to go along with Chloe to watch her back."

"Uh-hu; how many people do you know that people would consider strange?"

"That depends, Pete, define strange."

"My point, exactly."

"So what if I'm not an average girl? Average is overrated."

" _Right_ and where did that advice come from?"

"My mom."

"Smart woman."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"They would have to be crazy to try."

"Exactly," Claire said with a huge smile on her face.

The reporters were unsure where this was going; but since it was an interview and nobody said that it was 'Off the record' they were still taking notes.

Finally, the banter settled down and Pete said, "For the record, Claire and I have been friends since Kindergarten. Off the record, I had a crush on my other friend Chloe and Chloe and I never worked out. For the record, I see Claire as more of a sister, than I do anything else. Off the record after Chloe and I didn't work out, I started leaning towards Lana; for the record Lana only likes one person and that's Lex Luthor."

Claire smiled and then picked up where Pete left off, "For the record, Pete, you're going to have to share your big brother act with Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah I know I saw the paper. I never thought you'd be caught in the middle of a billionaire minefield."

"I wouldn't call it a minefield."

"Then what would you call it; a Chess game?"

"No. For the record, the reason it looks like I'm in the middle is because Lex wants me back, I don't want to go back, Bruce sees me like a little sister and Lex is sort of, kind of stalking me, so Bruce is being protective. Then Oliver and Lex have their own past over at Excelsior and neither one like taking the hits and the fact that Lex IS practically stalking me well, Oliver found out from Bruce, and he didn't like it; because I'm his friend. Lex is angry because he doesn't want me around any other males. Off the record, he even sent me a dead rose the other day with a note that told me to drop my History class over at Met U; just because my teacher is male."

Pete couldn't believe it and asked, "Why didn't you tell me Luthor was stalking you?"

"You know you would have confronted him, Pete, and you're the one who needed to leave; and I understood your reasons, which means you can't stick around. No matter how much you want to."

"Claire—"

"Promise me, Pete, promise you won't go after Lex Luthor."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him, Pete; I'm protecting you."

Pete sighed; he knew that she was trying to protect him. He wasn't happy about it but he would do as she asked, "I promise not to go anywhere near Lex Luthor. I also promise that no harm will come to him because of me personally nor on my orders should I ever get high enough into the government to give them."

Claire smiled and said, "Thank you, Pete."

The first of many interviews was over and the three reporters left hoping to get a hold of the three elusive billionaires and more of Claire's friends.

Page 5


	14. CMK Part I Chapter 13

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Thirteen

Getting Sources

Lois Lane, Cat Grant, and Jimmy Olson were snagging pictures in town and trying to talk to the townsfolk whom were all more than willing to talk about Claire Kent's relationship with the three billionaires.

The townspeople were grateful towards Bruce Wayne because he had been the one to start getting "the girl out and about" their town. They were very angry towards Lex Luthor because he'd caused "such a bright and vibrant girl" to withdraw and "be on death's door." They were then angry because Lex Luthor had "corrupted" another "talented, promising, and beautiful girl" and she was still in Lex Luthor's clutches.

They were angry with the second girl, Lana Lang, and said, "It was such a disgraceful thing, the way she turned on her friend just so she could date Lex Luthor; just the other day, she was in the Talon apologizing for the first time in a year to Claire. Why, Claire should have just turned that girl away; but Claire always was too nice and polite; she sat there and listened to the Lang girl, and then agreed to be friendly acquaintances. It does my heart good to see that Claire's kind heart hasn't been ruined by likes of the Luthor boy. But, the Lang girl should never have betrayed one of her own for an outsider, especially a Luthor at that. Such a promising girl, the Lang girl, we all had such high hopes for her. We just hope things work out for Claire Kent after what happened to her."

The people of Smallville believed Lex Luthor to be the scum of the earth, and a tyrant who would do whatever it took to gain power; even if that meant he would be stepping on and hurting the 'little people,' whom worked hard, to do it.

Finally, there was Oliver Queen and the people held nothing but respect for him. They could only say that the man had given them so much. He had found out what Lionel Luthor had done to many of the farmers in their town, "And, Mr. Queen immediately bought back the land and had it evaluated. For the land too damaged by what the Luthors did to it, Mr. Queen kept that and gave fresh land to those farmers. Mr. Queen was so very nice about it too. Many of the farmers felt obligated and Mr. Queen just said that all he wanted was a few jars of homemade jam, or some canned vegetables sent over to the Kent farm. And, when Miss Kent asked about why he didn't have it sent to Metropolis, he said he didn't feel right about accepting gifts that he felt he didn't deserve; and he knew Claire would put the gifts to better use than he would."

There was consensus in town. Bruce Wayne was nice, but no one was sure what to make of him, Lex Luthor was scum and a villain, Lana Lang's reputation as a good girl had been wrecked, Claire Kent had once been the second sweetest girl in town (but was now the town's sweetheart), and Oliver Queen was a prince.

Lois Lane wasn't sure, how she ought to write the article, Cat Grant had seen the pool charts and knew that at one point it would come in handy for her gossip column, and Jimmy Olson was having fun snapping pictures of the small town.

All three reporters decided to sit down in the Talon and discuss what they had found out from the townspeople and from the farmers in the area, when Lex Luthor and Lana Lang stepped through the doors.

All three reporters immediately jumped at the chance of an interview; and when Lex Luthor heard why they were interviewing him, he agreed immediately to the interview, even though it was against his girlfriend's wishes."

Lex gave his own twisted version of the story. He spun a tale of passion, loyalty, and deceit. He explained that he had loved Claire Kent dearly, that he had been loyal to her and to her alone. He said that she had been lying to him throughout the relationship. That on the occasions where he had gotten married, he and Claire had been broken up (a complete lie). Then he said that he suspected that Claire had been cheating on him (another complete lie. He knew that Claire was too loyal to do such a thing) and while he had never gotten the proof he needed, Claire had refused to go as far into the relationship as he himself was willing to go (he never mentioned that he would never have married her no matter what he promised. He just thanked his lucky stars that she had burned his note). Finally, he said, "Now I think I've finally figured out who she was cheating on me with. They claim that they are just friends, but Oliver Queen acts more like a jealous _lover_ when I'm around more than he does a concerned friend."

Lex got up to leave; but Lana said she wanted to stay in town and stop by to see her aunt. Lex said she should call the driver to come get her when she was ready to leave. He never expected her to do what she did.

Lana said, "Everything I tell you has to be by an anonymous source."

When the three reporters agreed Lana said, "It's too dangerous for me to tell you anything about Lex's relationship with Claire. All I can do is say this. Most of what Lex told you was either partly false or completely untrue. I don't have what you need as proof; however, I can direct you to someone who does. Her name is Chloe Sullivan and she has everything Lex ever gave to Claire. Claire gave it to Chloe to burn; but Chloe decided to keep it. You're going to need to talk to Chloe Sullivan about everything Lex said and she can give you more details as well as the proof you need that Lex is not the one who was betrayed." With that, Lana got up and left the Talon to see her aunt.

The three reporters left to find Chloe Sullivan and hope that she could shed some light on the true relationship between Lex Luthor and Claire Kent.

Page 4


	15. CMK Part I Chapter 14

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

To the Guest whom said, "i don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wantsher to be his. But. in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" : I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Fourteen

Investigations

Chloe Sullivan was surprised to see her cousin, her cousin's least favorite fellow reporter, and kid for a photographer, all of whom were reporters, on her doorstep; "Hi can I help you?"

"Miss Sullivan," Lois got right down to it, "We heard from an anonymous source that you have some items from the time Miss Kent and Mr. Luthor were together."

"Why would you be interested in those items?"

"Look," Cat said, "We talked to Mr. Luthor, and our anonymous source said that most of what he was saying was lies."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

Jimmy picked up and said, "Our source said you had evidence and proof of what actually went on in their relationship."

Chloe sighed in resignation, "Come on in."

The three reporters entered the apartment and Chloe directed them to have a seat while she went to her room and opened up her closet doors to pull out a huge box from the back of her closet. She dragged the box into the living room and said, "This is everything Lex ever gave to Claire. He did not want anything back, and he would not give anything that belonged to her back either. I was supposed to burn this stuff, but I decided not to, in case this day ever came."

Chloe opened the box, "Here's the letter that Lex gave to Claire telling her that he didn't want any of his things back and to tell her not to expect any of the stuff she gave him back."

The letter was inside the open envelope and the envelope was addressed to the Kent's Farm address in Smallville, and it had the Luthor Palace's return address on it, as well as a stamp. It had obviously traveled in the mail.

The letter said, _"My dearest Angel, you must be wondering why I still call you that, for I am wondering that as well. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact I am your Romeo and you are my Juliet. It could even be the fact that we saw in ourselves Christine Daae and the Phantom from "Phantom of the Opera," and even the Phantom continued to call her 'Angel,' after her death; just as Romeo called Juliet his angel up until his death. I believe we shall have the same pattern that you will be my angel until "death do us part"._

 _You would have had us wed, I remember that from one of our conversations; but my father would never have allowed it. And he learned of our plans. It was one of the reasons, I was married so many times during the period of our relationship. I knew what each of those "women" were and I was trying to prepare you for the life you would have had to lead._

 _Unfortunately, Angel, you refused to give me the things I wanted and needed at the time. Therefore, I had to leave you. I saw the pain in your eyes and I was forced to revel in it to teach you a lesson; one, which I hoped never to teach you._

 _You have sworn me off, Angel, and while I cannot fault you; I would appear weak if I were to return your things and I wish nothing of what I have given to you returned to me. Everything I gave you was meaningless and you were foolish to think otherwise. You can do as you wish with everything that I gave you during the time of our "relationship" though I care not for the word, just as I do not care for what we had together._

 _We had fun, Angel, that's all it was; someday, you will understand that power is the most important thing in one's life. Until that day comes, I leave you with these words, you'll never find anyone better than me and you'll never survive without me. You will break, you will crumble, and one day you will return to me, especially when I ask it. You were never able to resist me, Angel and you KNOW it. I will ask for you once more and this time you will know better what I expect from you. "Adieu, adieu, parting with such sweet sorrow (borrowed from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet")._

 _AL_

"THAT PIG;" Lois exclaimed in a shout, "THAT EGOTISTICAL PIG!"

Cat Grant too was shocked by what Lois had read aloud; and Jimmy's face had paled by what had been read by Lois.

"There's more," Chloe said as she pulled out a leather jacket Lex had given Claire, "This is the first thing Lex Luthor gave Claire when they first became a couple. Claire thought it meant something to Lex; but after Claire tried to return it, this note came back with it," and Chloe proceeded to read the note.

 _"I told you that I didn't want any of my things back, Angel. By the note you left with the jacket, you obviously believed this jacket actually meant something to me._

 _Let me put that thought out of your head this very moment; that jacket means nothing to me. I got that jacket two years ago for Christmas from my father and I never wore it once. You know what kind of relationship I have with my father and that I hate him and hate anything that deals with him. So as you know I also hate that jacket, I told you the day I gave it to you it was a symbol of how much I cared about you._

 _Now you know Angel what I was telling my enemies. I was telling them that you meant nothing to me to go ahead and attack her because she is not what matters. I had someone else that I was showering with actual gifts, she lives in another city and you don't know her; and I plan on keeping it that way. You were to be the decoy and I'm glad it worked out that way; but even more so, I'm glad that you were disillusioned I would marry Lana Lang before I would ever marry you._

 _By the way, I heard that you now know that I'm dating Lana Lang. I'm surprised that you have not yet congratulated me. Not that you would, you're obviously still heartbroken. Get over it, I have; also, I am curious; do you still tend to starve yourself when depressed?_

 _AL_

Cat Grant couldn't believe it; "I've heard rumors that some guys do this, but I never thought they were true enough to print even in a gossip column."

"Oh it's true enough," said Chloe. "Here's the note even," she said as she handed it over. "You can have all of this stuff as proof if you want; I just want it back when you're done with it."

Cat nodded along with Lois and Jimmy. Chloe pulled a medium sized box that had every angel Lex had ever given Claire and all of the notes that came with said the exact same thing.

 _Here is a glass angel figurine. It is a symbol of you; you are an angel who saved my life and I will forever be grateful for that. Moreover, you are breakable and fragile and many people will want to break you, every time someone tries to break you, they will break by my hand._

 _AL_

Then came the promise ring and everyone was incensed because every note and every letter that had come after the break-up had made it clear that Lex Luthor had never planned on keeping the promise.

Everything was packed back into the big box and then Jimmy, Chloe, Lois, and Cat took it out to the car the three reporters had arrived in and then the three reporters went back to the Daily Planet, while Chloe went to take a nap. She wanted to rejuvenate herself after such an emotional day.

Page 8


	16. CMK Part I Chapter 15

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the chapter referenced, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on the story. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

I'm going to be super busy next week and probably won't have time to post; therefore, the chapter following this one will be posted today as well and will hopefully appear shortly after this one does on the website.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Fifteen

Little Brother

Chloe was down in the basement of the Daily Planet, she had an arrangement with the editor that she could use the basement for the work she did as a Gotham Globe correspondent.

There was a man with a gun telling her that Lex Luthor wanted her to stop investigating (as usual) and just as he went to pull the trigger, there was a blur and the man ended up unconscious on the ground and the gun was in Chloe's hands. Claire arrived and asked Chloe if she was okay, and then Chloe said, "Yea you got here just in the nick of time like always."

Claire said, "I wish I could take the credit for this, but I can't."

"But if you didn't save me; who did?"

"There was a whistle from behind her and Claire looked up while Chloe turned to look," suddenly the two speedsters were off; they ended up at a basketball court but one of the blurs got faster and took off while Claire was left in the dust.

Claire heard a whistle and turned around to find Bart Allen, the kid her parents had almost adopted and would have if given the chance. Bart looked at Claire and noticed that the sadness in her eyes had diminished and her smile was brighter since the last time he'd been there.

"BART!" Claire exclaimed and she flung her arms around him in a hug, she buried her head into the neck of the younger man and held onto him.

Bart pulled her close and said, "If I had known you missed me this much I would have come back sooner."

Claire pulled away completely and apologized.

Bart frowned, "Claire?"

It's nothing. The brightness and happiness that had been around Claire had suddenly vanished, and Bart was not happy about it; "Talk to me, Claire."

She shook her head trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill over. They were a mixture of tears of joy and sorrow; but either way she wouldn't let Bart see them. He hated tears and she wouldn't do that to him.

He however seemed to know and he pulled her close and said, "It's okay to cry, Claire, just let it out."

Claire did; she wept and Bart asked her, "What's been happening since I've been away?"

Claire spilled her guts as she told him about her dad dying, about Kara her biological cousin showing up in Smallville, about Lex Luthor trying to get her back even though he wouldn't leave Lana Lang, Lana Lang's offer of a truce, and about Oliver Queen.

Bart listened patiently and then after he took it all in, he asked her if she wanted to go get Mexican food. They raced all the way to Mexico for food, had a meal there, and then ran all the way back when they were done. When they got back to Smallville, Bart said that he had something he had to do and that he would meet up with Claire later.

Claire smiled and said, "I'll hold you to that promise," she hesitated and just as Bart was about to take off she said, "Little brother."

Bart froze for a second and then dashed to her to give her a hug and said, "Take care, big sister."

Bart then raced off to go to wherever he needed to; knowing that he was welcome at the farm. And, Claire ran back to Chloe's apartment where she sometimes stayed, knowing Kara would take care of the farm for the evening.

Bart arrived where he needed to and was cornered by the Green Arrow; "You're late."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Only as far as I can catch you."

Bart laughed and said, "In this town I can be trusted."

Oliver frowned and Bart was annoyed. Bart knew that the Green Arrow didn't trust him a lot; but he'd certainly thought his word was at least trusted by the other man; obviously, it wasn't and that hurt the younger man a lot. Suddenly, Bart wanted to be back with his big sister and her freely given hugs and her trusting heart. He would never take advantage of Claire and suddenly a thought struck him and he frowned.

"What are your intentions?"

The Green Arrow turned back to the younger man and spluttered, "What—are—you—Impulse?"

"My big sister is in this town, Arrow, and I'm aware that you and she have some kind of connection. What are your intentions?"

"I don't know your sister."

"Funny, because that's not what she said."

"Your sister is obviously lying."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

The Green Arrow smirked and Impulse moved to attack him physically when the older man said, "I'll contact you," and then took off.

Bart wanted to follow but he needed to see Claire first. He went to the farm and met up with Kara, who luckily knew who he was just by the description Claire had given her. However, he was sad to learn Claire would be staying in Metropolis for the night.

When Claire showed up the next morning, Bart was the first one to greet her and he seemed so glad to see her. They decided to drive into Smallville and go to the Talon. Claire ordered her usual Hot Chocolate and Bart got a Blue Berry Muffin.

Claire asked, "Bart what's wrong?"

Bart replied, "I'm in the city because I have a job that brought me here."

Claire smiled and said, "Bart, I'm proud of you."

Bart smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "My boss is aware that I stole for a while and so he doesn't trust me with everything; but I at least thought he'd trust my word, but he doesn't, Claire. He doesn't trust my word."

Anger flashed in Claire's eyes and she hugged him; "Bart," she said, "Why do you think that he doesn't trust your word?"

"He basically said so. I don't want to go into details, but he did basically say so."

Claire said, "Well, if you want I could always go talk to him."

Bart shook his head, "That might not be such a good idea."

"Oh and why's that?"

"You know him, Claire."

" _Luthor_ ," she spat the name.

"No."

"Bruce is like a brother to you too and he wouldn't call you a liar."

"I know."

"So who would call you a liar?"

"Just drop it, Claire!"

Over in Metropolis City Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were having a luncheon as friends and Oliver had filled Bruce in on what had happened the night before with Bart. When Oliver got to the part about Bart claiming that he had a sister who was in the area whom Oliver apparently knew and wanted to know Oliver's intentions towards said sister, Bruce started to choke on his water.

Bruce cleared his windpipe while Oliver gave him a questioning look and asked, "What's so funny?"

Bruce replied, "Nothing," cleared his throat and asked, "What did you say?"

"I pointed out the fact that he didn't have a sister."

Bruce's eyes widened, "Uh, actually Ollie. Bart doesn't have a biological sister; but he almost had an adopted one and she does live in the area."

Oliver's eyes widened in shock, "You're joking!"

Bruce gave him a strange look and Oliver realized to whom he was talking and groaned, "You're not joking."

"No, I'm not, and on top of it, you do know her."

"Great."

"Moreover he most likely believes that you don't trust him anymore and is complaining to his sister; but trying to leave out names."

Oliver groaned again and ordered some wine while Bruce continued, "And, no doubt she'd automatically suspect Luthor."

"Why would she suspect Luthor?"

Bruce ignored him and said, "Her next suspicion would be me and then remember I consider Bart to be like a little brother and would trust his word; after all I consider her my sister too."

"Claire," Oliver hissed, "His sister is Claire?"

"Yup."

Oliver groaned as he bowed and shook his head. When he looked up again his brown eyes were pleading with Bruce. Bruce wasn't sure what they were pleading only that the man across from him was; but he could guess.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk and Oliver just groaned again and asked, "So how long until Claire figures out that I'm employing her brother?"

Suddenly Bruce's cell phone went off and he looked down at the Caller ID, he picked up the phone and said, "Hi honey."

Bruce frowned when he heard the voice on the other end and then he handed the phone over to Oliver and said, "It's for you."

Oliver looked confused until he heard the words, "You know it's very handy that one of my best-friends is the girlfriend of Bruce Wayne and that she is a very smart woman. But what I wasn't expecting to find out is that my little brother works for you. Oh and don't worry Chloe strengthened both Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries security systems while hacking. You're lucky Lex Luthor didn't decide to hack into your computers. Also, Bart is very reliable person I don't know what made you think that he wasn't—"

"Claire," Oliver interrupted her and said, "Claire, I understand you're upset, but can we talk about this later?"

"Oliver," she growled.

"I promise, Claire. We'll talk later," and he hung up the phone.

Oliver came to regret that decision when later that night, Claire not only found out exactly what it was Bart did for him; Oliver himself learned that Arthur Curry and Victor Stone, his other two hero team members, not only knew Claire but also considered her a sister. Luthor captured Bart; Claire went by herself to get Bart back, and then Chloe showed up and announced that he was the Green Arrow, Victor Stone was Cyborg, and Arthur Curry was Aquaman. Then she began looking at everything they had for 33.1 and where Claire had gone to get Bart back from Luthor.

Oliver watched as Chloe's eyes widened in shock and the way fear filled her voice as she said, "The building is lead lined. It's not made just for Bart."

It was Arthur Curry who asked, "Chloe what do you mean?"

"If I'm right," Chloe responded, "Then that building holds meteorites, and Claire could be in danger."

Oliver couldn't stop himself, "I thought Claire was invincible."

Chloe looked at Oliver and debated, "Claire's," she hesitated, "allergic."

Oliver asked, "How bad," Oliver's voice broke, "How badly allergic?"

"The green meteorites could kill her if she's left among them too long."

Not for the first time ever, Oliver felt fear wash over him at the thought that his plans would all come to ruin. However this time Claire had put herself into danger by walking into an unknown situation that could prove deadly to her and Oliver was realizing that it might not be one of Claire's friends or family members that would wreck his plans but the woman herself.

What nobody knew was that Claire did have a team of her own and had contacted them; through Girl Scout/Supergirl, her cousin known as Kara. Girl Scout contacted "Bodyguard" (aka 'Uncle' J'onn), Xena/Wonder Woman (whose real name was Diana Prince), and Song Bird/Black Canary who was really Dinah Lance. All of them knew her as Claire/Kaila-El and it had been "Bodyguard," Xena, and Girl Scout who had given Claire the codename, Princess due to her heritage as the Kryptonian Princess and Last Heir to the Throne.

Claire lost contact with her group when she found herself in a room that had Kryptonite throughout it. The walls were lead lined; and, because what wasn't lead was cement, there was interference that caused her earpiece to malfunction.

6


	17. CMK Part I Chapter 16

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

As promised here's the next chapter as I'm going to be super busy next week and probably won't have time to post.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Sixteen

Joining

Claire was starting to black out when a guard entered the room and found her; "You're not supposed to be here,"

"Neither am I," came from a voice behind the guard just as the guard was knocked out. Claire felt her entire being relax; her mind screamed, "OLIVER!"

Oliver knelt down, picked her up off the ground, carried her bridal style back through the door, and set her down. Suddenly Claire could hear out of her earpiece again and could hear the franticness in Xena's voice.

Just as Oliver started to move his head in order to talk into his own communication device, Claire spoke, "Princess to Xena, I had allergies, Robin Hood saved me."

Oliver looked at Claire in shock and he thought, "She hadn't come unprepared and she has her own team?" So he spoke to his own team, "Princess is out of the woods."

Claire got up and started to follow Oliver he told her which frequency he and the boys were on and Claire said, "Princess to Team Royalty switch frequency to that of Frequency Five."

There was a confirmative response and then Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men and one Merry Lady found themselves talking to a bunch of unknown females and one unknown male, then Princess gave the command to sound off.

One voice said, "Xena."

"Song Bird," another female voice said.

"Girl Scout," said a voice that made Watchtower gasp in surprise.

Then, "Bodyguard," spoke the only male voice.

"And just in case somebody missed Robin Hood's introduction, I'm Princess," Claire said.

Princess went off to find "Impulse" or as "Team Royalty" called him "Little Brother."

Xena and Song Bird were on rooftops of nearby buildings watching as some people fled the building. Bodyguard was inside the building using his own special abilities to take out electrical wires other devices.

Girl Scout teamed up with Princess to combine forces in finding "Little Brother." When they found him, he was running around a device set to explode should he stop. Princess jumped through the cage, breaking glass as she entered, grabbed Little Brother/Impulse in a hug, and carried through with him breaking more glass, and they made it to safety due to her super speed when the cell blew up.

Claire looked down at the young man in her arms and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Muy bien, mi hermana."

Claire couldn't help but smile and then she was crushing him to her as tears spilled out of her eyes. Kara approached and murmured soothing words into Claire's ear and finally Claire was able to relinquish her younger brother.

They were walking back out when they met up with the rest of Robin Hood and his Merry Men along with Bodyguard; but the rest of Team Royalty was already on a rooftop across the street.

Robin Hood said he would blow up the joint and when Claire went to argue Oliver demanded if she wanted more friends to end up in a place like it. Impulse looked pleading at her as he said, "I'm thinking no."

Princess asked Watch Tower if she was certain if everyone was out. Xena was the most understanding as to why Princess didn't want to blow the place sky high and said, "Princess 101 Class A."

Immediately Claire switched her communication device over and Xena soon followed. They both knew they didn't have time so Xena got right to the point, "I understand why you don't want to blow this place up; but as princesses we cannot think of ourselves first. We must think of the people around us first. I realize that you have lost your throne and your home planet but it would be best for this place to be blown. I know you want this to be a reminder of why you can't trust Lex. But to keep it around you have to trust Lex. Blowing it up would cut all ties; unless you don't really want to."

Claire closed her eyes and she said, "Thank you, Xena for reminding me who I am."

"You're welcome, Kaila-El."

Claire looked up, switched back over to Frequency Five, and said, "Go ahead, Watchtower."

No one could believe she had done that; no one that is except for Team Royalty.

Kara at that moment made certain to grab Impulse and carry him while Bodyguard picked up Claire and carried her as well. Impulse put up a fight, but Kara refused to put him down and Claire knew better than to fight with her honorary uncle; if she did, she would get more than just an earful about getting too close to the meteorites.

The Green Arrow could see how much she trusted her team and wondered if he would ever be able to win Claire's trust to the point it appeared these others had.

Two days later Oliver and the boys, along with Chloe found themselves in the barn on the Kent farm. Claire was there and she wasn't alone. She introduced Team Royalty to the group. She said, "Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, and Bart Allen, " she pointed out each person as she spoke, "I would like to introduce you to my team; "This," she began gesturing again, "Is Diana Prince, Dinah Lance, Kara Kent, and J'onn Jones."

Claire then explained how she knew each person, "Bruce helped my dad while he was running for senator and he's now like an older brother to me, Oliver helped my mom run for senator and is a good friend, and Chloe is one of my best-friends and has been since she moved here from Metropolis. Victor, Arthur, and I have helped each other out of a few tight spots and I consider them older brothers as well."

Claire waited for the information to sink in and then she continued, "Now I really hate to do this to you guys because it's going to put you on information overload; but I didn't get my powers or my abilities from the meteor showers. I'm not exactly what you would call human I actually came with the meteor showers. My home planet was about to explode so my parents sent me here in an escape pod. The Kents found me in a cornfield and they adopted me first chance they got. I found out later on that the sun that we had on my home planet, Krypton, was a red sun and because we have a yellow sun on earth the radiation levels are a little different so that's what gives me my powers. Though I found out last year that I wasn't quite the last one of my people left; my," she hesitated, "Uncle, Zor-El, had the idea to send my cousin, Kara the way my parents sent me. Only he sent her to help protect me. And Jor-El my biological father was friends with a Martian and sent him to look after me as well."

She paused for breath and then continued, "However, my cousin ended up in stasis and that's how she remained so young, and I was never aware of my biological father's bodyguard, until Intergalactic Prisoners started escaping the Zone; also known as the prison world. That's the problem Kara, J'onn, and I are trying to take care of. J'onn is a Martian and he's my honorary uncle. So that's how I know Kara and J'onn."

Everyone was still in shocked silence, Claire was too scared to look at everyone except for Chloe, and Chloe gave her a reassuring smile so Claire continued, "Diana, is from, what many people consider to be just a myth, the Island of Themyscira home of the Amazons. She's saw signs that our world was in danger and left the island with to help. Her mother is the queen of the Amazon Island. Diana has been forbidden from returning to her island because she left without permission. Diana, like Kara and Chloe, is more of a sister at times."

Claire took another deep breath, "Dinah is a friend whom is also from Earth; but she is not an Amazon. She got her powers in one of the meteor showers and she needed some help controlling her powers and Lex almost destroyed her."

Diana moved forward and placed her hand on Claire's right shoulder giving the other girl some support and Claire moved her left hand to cover Diana's showing her gratefulness of the gesture. Claire forced herself to continue, "I couldn't let Lex Luthor destroy another good person, so I talked to Dinah. Turns out, we had a few things in common even if she isn't from another planet or a fellow princess who's been dethroned. She too is like a sister and she fits nicely within our group."

Claire kept her eyes on Chloe for a few seconds then dropped them to the ground. Bart broke the silence; he jumped up, hugged Claire, and said, "So what if you're an alien, you're still my big sister and I'd tear apart anyone who said differently."

Claire laughed and said, "I actually prefer Intergalactic Traveler."

Victor moved forward next, "Heck, most of my body is made up of metal; and you think being from another planet is enough to make us leave you, you're insane, little sister."

"That's right, Claire," Arthur moved forward and pulled her away from Bart, Victor, and Diana. Arthur pulled her close and whispered, "Look girly, I'm not leaving you over something like that. You know about me, and you didn't abandon me. I'm from an underwater city known as Atlantis and you didn't leave me when you found that out." Claire wrapped her arms around Arthur and whispered, "Thank you."

Arthur let her go, moved to stand with the others, and watched as Bruce moved towards Claire next his eyes searched hers as he moved close and he said, "You're still Claire Martha Kent, nothing can change that. I'll stand at your side no matter what, you're my family, Claire. Or have you forgotten that?"

And Claire smiled but there was still nervousness written about her, she looked to Chloe one more time and then her eyes landed on Oliver. Oliver looked at her.

Oliver could barely breathe, he was shocked, shock wasn't even close to describing the way he felt and then he saw the look of despair enter Claire's eyes and he moved; he gripped her left hand and then lifted her head so that her eyes met his and Oliver said, "I'm here for you Claire. We're friends, and friends always watch each other's backs. I promise you that I will keep your secrets," Oliver then pulled her into a hug and held her as close as he could.

Claire could feel her body relaxing and she struggled against the tears; but Oliver murmured that it was okay and that he would beat up anyone who said she wasn't allowed to cry, she laughed and her laughter chased away the tears in her joy.

That day two teams joined into one; and they knew that when it came time to name their group it would have Justice in it. Claire's group agreed that they would help Oliver's whenever they could but they needed to take care of the Zoners first and finish cleaning up that mess first. Oliver promised, "This isn't the end for us. The story's just beginning." Nobody knew just how right Oliver was when it came down to that parting statement.

Page 6


	18. CMK Part I Chapter 17

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Seventeen

Breaking under Pressure

It had been several months since Oliver and his group had taken off. Claire had reenrolled in Metropolis University and entered the Journalism program. She worked very hard and graduated early as well as at the top of her class. She then got a job at the Daily Planet and had Lois Lane for a partner.

Claire loved her job at the Planet there was just one problem with it, Lex. Every day, Lex Luthor came down to the Planet at lunchtime and would ask her out to dinner and Claire always told him no; but she was becoming tired and Lex could tell she would break, so he continued to go and try his hand.

Claire was sitting at her computer when she felt a hand fall near her shoulder, she stiffened next to it, and then she felt a breath tickle her ear as a man whispered, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Claire responded heatedly, "You have a girlfriend, Mr. Luthor."

"Lana needs not to know. I can buy out the Daily Planet at any given time, Claire, and your associates know it. Why do you think they don't report it in the papers?"

Claire whirled around and spat, "Listen, and listen well. I am not some plaything that you can toy with. We're over, we have been for years!"

Lex smirked, "I made it perfectly clear in my last letter what you were to become and I'm calling, Claire. I need you."

"No."

"No? Do you realize, Claire that _DEAR_ _ **SWEET**_ _ **Oliver**_ is not here to protect you? He's not even in the city, Angel; and, you cling to him, don't you, Angel?" Lex pressed himself to the chair, she cringed and tried to pull away but the chair had little leeway for room, "I saw the way you looked at him, heard the way you spoke his name. Do you think _he_ noticed? He's a billionaire, Angel. He won't even remember your name by the time he gets back. _Oliver_ won't recognize you. Do you know that when he left, he threw you to the side?"

"It wasn't like that," Claire replied through grit teeth.

"Wasn't it? Tell me, _Claire_ , what was it like? Did he promise you as I did, did he promise you forever, or did he walk out on you to never return?"

Tears gathered in Claire's eyes as she remembered the promise that Oliver had given, "It's not the end. The story's just beginning." But just what was that "story?" Was it her and him Oliver and Claire, Green Arrow and Princess, was it Robin Hood with his Merry Men and Princess with her Team Royalty, or was it a combination of all three? She did not know the answers and she wished that she did so she responded, "You don't know him."

"Don't I? He is _me_ , Claire. Oh, he may put on the protective knight stance, Angel, but he is very much like me. You're settling, Angel, and the sad thing is you don't even know it," Lex looked down at his watch and said, "It's been fun, Angel, but I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Lex left, Lois was at Claire's side, "Creep," said Lois.

Laughter spilled out from Claire and then the waterworks started as she began to sob and Lois immediately had the other woman in her arms trying to comfort her. The next time Lex came he would **not** find Claire, Lois vowed, no next time Claire would be gone and it would be Lois in Claire's place.

Claire continued to cry and then a whimper with the name, "Ollie," escaped from Claire's lips and Lois closed her eyes and when she opened them again there was a determined look on her face.

That night after Claire left for her apartment Lois went down to the basement to see her cousin. "We need to talk," said Lois.

"Lois, I'm kind of busy here, so unless it's important," Chloe drifted off and Lois snapped, "Well see, here's the thing Chlo, what do you consider important, the fact that Lex Luthor is still hounding one of your best friends and today that said best-friend whimpered and it had Oliver Queen's name attached? You tell me."

"That bad?"

"He's breaking her, Chloe."

"I'll see if I can find Oliver."

"That's all I ask. Besides Bruce should know, shouldn't he?"

"I'll try, Lois, I'm not promising anything but I'll try."

That night in Metropolis, Superwoman was performing her superhero duties. She answered every cry for help just as she did during the day. This was her city and she would protect everyone the way she wished that she could be. She stopped two bank robberies, one toy store robbery, two carjackings, three muggings, four murders, and a few other things no one should go through.

Over the next few weeks, Lex continued to hound Claire and Lois had often found herself unable to come to Claire's defense due to Luthor threatening her boss; and while Perry normally wouldn't mind standing up to Lex he said, "We have to pick our fights, Lois, and right now it's more Claire's fight than our own."

Claire was starting to break down and give into Lex and he could see it. One Monday, Lex entered the Daily Planet Bullpen and immediately moved towards Claire. Lex then did his usual routine; he placed his hand next to her shoulder, he made sure he was close enough for his breath to tickle her ear as he whispered, "Just give in, Angel. You know you want to." He felt her shudder beneath his hand and a smirk graced his face as he whispered, "I'm breaking you down aren't I, Angel? You can't fight me as much as you want to. You hate me and you hate yourself for giving in this far; but it's only going to get worse, Angel."

Claire whispered, "Ollie."

"Won't come for you, Angel, no matter how much you believe he will. No one can get a hold of him, Angel. Trust me I've tried to contact him to tell him how lonely you are;" Lex's lips hovered just above her hear as if to kiss it; but refrained from doing so and Claire trembled in anger.

Lex felt victorious and then he whispered, "You will be mine again, Angel," and he was gone.

Claire felt ill and fled to the bathroom; she made it into a stall just in time as she threw-up into the toilet and her body began to convulse as she sobbed. She buried her head into her knees and stay curled up in that stall until Lois found her.

Lois decided that she would take Claire to her own apartment until something better could be figured out; when Perry learned about the state in which Claire had been found, he wasn't happy and he asked, "Lois, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Chief, but whatever it is, we need to figure it out and soon. I've got a friend looking into where Mr. Queen could be or even Mr. Wayne; but no one seems to have heard from either one."

Nobody knew that at that moment in Star City, Oliver Queen was listening to the messages on the machine of the Queen Mansion's phone.

Page 5


	19. CMK Part I Chapter 18

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you Guest #4 for reviewing and being concerned for my health. Thank you to Guest #5 for your review. Thank you to Guest #6 for your review and letting me know that you too have questions; I've responded to your questions further down as well. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

To the Guest whom was concerned for my health, thank you for the concern. I wasn't sick though. I had had a super busy weekend. As I had expected to be busy, I had planned for it by posting two chapters the week before instead of just one.

To the Guest whom asked, "Why won't or can't Lex marry Claire? I mean, he married Lana and she is too just a poor farm girl. And Desiree wasn't loaded either. So why not?" I am very glad that you've asked this question. Unfortunately, I can't answer this question without revealing too much information that will appear in later chapters. You will be able to read them if you stick with Claire Martha Kent. I already have the later chapters written in which the reveal to your question occurs. It's just going to take a while to get there. As such, I'm afraid that if I give away spoilers, readers won't want to read anymore. Hopefully, this answer hasn't chased you away.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. I do ask forgiveness though if I can't always answer the questions to everyone's satisfaction as I don't want to ruin the fics for anyone by posting spoilers. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

Unfortunately, things are going to be super busy for me again next week. As such, I'm posting two chapters today. Here is the first one for today; and the next chapter should appear not long after the first.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Eighteen

The Return

Oliver listened as Lex Luthor's voice came from the machine, "Hello _Oliver_ , I'm surprised I haven't heard from you, yet. I left five messages on this machine so far; but you haven't contacted me back. I'm hurt," Oliver could hear Luthor's fake pout, "Of course, not as hurt as Claire will be. Oh yes, _**Ollie**_ _,_ " the voice mocked, " _My_ Angel has been quite miserable and I've been doing my best to cheer her up. She's breaking, _Oliver_. How do you like that, knowing that you left her here in _my_ city and left her where _I_ can get a hold of her? And she's BREAKING!" Lex began to laugh and he continued, "It won't be long and I'll have her in the palm of my hand, eating from it—just like she used to—and you _Oliver_ , don't even seem to care. What a joke! Oh, by the way if you get the chance you are invited to Lana's and my wedding; you should be getting the invite in the mail too. Well, have a good day, Mr. Queen."

Oliver had already found the invitation Lex had been talking about and then he called the airport and told them to ready his private plane. He called the boys and told them to get back to the airport, and then he summoned his driver and arrived at the airport.

Oliver and the boys headed back to Metropolis automatically and when Oliver arrived at the Daily Planet where, as Lex had informed him, Claire was working. Lex was already there picking on Claire telling her nobody could love her when Oliver arrived on the scene and said, "You know, Lex, you could have waited until your fiancé was dead before making a move on one of her friends."

"OLLIE!" Claire shouted as she launched herself at the blonde haired man and wrapped him in a hug.

Oliver caught her and brought her close as he whispered, "I'm sorry I'm late."

She whispered back, "What took you so long?"

He smiled down at her and whispered into her hair, "I'll tell you about it later."

She nodded and buried her head in his neck. Oliver continued to glare at Lex and Lex continued to glare at Oliver. Once again, the two found themselves in a battle of wills over power and Claire. One wanted to dominate her; the other wanted to protect her and everything she stood for.

Lex broke eye contact and said, "Will I see you at the wedding, _Oliver_?"

Oliver smirked and replied, "Of course, Lex, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

As soon as Lex was out of sight and Oliver felt Claire start to pull away, he let her go and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am now. I—how was the trip?"

"It was good. We should talk later."

"How long are you going to be in town for?"

"Bruce and I have a few contracts we need to go over so it will be a while yet."

Claire nodded and Oliver said, "I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me to dinner tonight."

"Ollie—"

"It would just be as friends, and both Bruce and Chloe will be there, I need someone else there or I'll be a third wheel."

Claire sighed and said, "Alright. What should I wear?"

"Casual-dress-wear."

Claire sighed knowing that Oliver's statement meant that she would have to mix casual with somewhat dressy and said, "Alright."

Oliver nodded and then said, "What time should I pick you up?"

"What time is dinner?"

"Eight."

"Pick me up at seven?"

"It's a date."

Page 4


	20. CMK Part I Chapter 19

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you Guest #4 for reviewing and being concerned for my health. Thank you to Guest #5 for your review. Thank you to Guest #6 for your review and letting me know that you too have questions; I've responded to your questions further down as well. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

To the Guest whom was concerned for my health, thank you for the concern. I wasn't sick though. I had had a super busy weekend. As I had expected to be busy, I had planned for it by posting two chapters the week before instead of just one.

To the Guest whom asked, "Why won't or can't Lex marry Claire? I mean, he married Lana and she is too just a poor farm girl. And Desiree wasn't loaded either. So why not?" I am very glad that you've asked this question. Unfortunately, I can't answer this question without revealing too much information that will appear in later chapters. You will be able to read them if you stick with Claire Martha Kent. I already have the later chapters written in which the reveal to your question occurs. It's just going to take a while to get there. As such, I'm afraid that if I give away spoilers, readers won't want to read anymore. Hopefully, this answer hasn't chased you away.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. I do ask forgiveness though if I can't always answer the questions to everyone's satisfaction as I don't want to ruin the fics for anyone by posting spoilers. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

Unfortunately, things are going to be super busy for me again next week and I won't have time to post another chapter then. As such, I'm posting two chapters today. Here is the 2nd chapter for today as promised.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Nineteen

Feelings

Claire felt the blood rush to her face when she heard Oliver say, "It's a date." Oliver smiled when he saw her blush. He wanted so badly to move towards her again and tell her she was cute; but he also knew that after whatever Lex just finished saying, his own advances would not be welcomed.

Claire saw Oliver's smile and she let a small smile tug on her lips and he chuckled but then he glanced at his watch and she knew; he had to leave. She felt disappointment and she waited for it and it came; "I'm sorry, Claire, but I have a business meeting I have to attend."

Claire forced a smile and said, "I understand, Ollie."

The truth was Claire did understand. She knew that Oliver needed to go; she just wished that he could stay. She knew it was selfish; but Lex would watch himself around Oliver and he wouldn't be able to say as many mean things. But she also knew that she couldn't become that attached to Oliver because the second she did, then Lex would win because she knew that without Oliver, she would be forced to give into Lex; but only if she depended that deeply on Oliver.

This was her chance to try to break herself from him so she said, "Go, I'll see you later."

Oliver headed towards the elevator at the top of the stairs and Claire sank into her chair; as she thought of what she had been about to do as Oliver had walked in and she closed her eyes as she remembered Lex's lips pressed to that sensitive spot on her ear, the way his breath had tickled her. Claire remembered thinking that she should just give into Lex's pleas but then Oliver had appeared and she'd never been so relieved in her life to see someone.

She had leapt up and hugged him. Claire remembered the feel of Oliver's arms around her and she found herself wishing she could be there always; she shook her head and thought, "Lex Luthor is wrong about so many things, but he is right in saying Oliver would never want someone like me. Oliver probably sees me, like the others do, as a younger sister they need to protect."

Meanwhile in the elevator, Oliver couldn't help but feel that there was a wall going up around Claire that he would be forced to tear down. He would watch her and see what he could do to keep that wall from going up fully. He wouldn't give her up. He couldn't. He knew that every plan he had made so far hinged on Claire's full cooperation and love.

He also knew that if she had died that night and he had been too late to stop it, he wouldn't have been aiming at the gas line when he faced down with Lex Luthor, instead he'd have been aiming at Luthor's head as it would have been the only other way for his plans to come into fruition. At that point, Oliver wouldn't have cared what happened to himself. If she had died that night, then everything would have been lost.

Page 4


	21. CMK Part I Chapter 20

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for all the wonderful reviews; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you Guest #4 for reviewing and being concerned for my health. Thank you to Guest #5 for your review. Thank you to Guest #6 for your review and I'm glad that my response to your question hasn't chased you away. Thank you Lauren for your review and yes Lex was quite creepy in that chapter; I hope it was the good kind of goosebumps and not the bad ones.

Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

To the Guest whom was concerned for my health, thank you for the concern. I wasn't sick though. I had had a super busy weekend. As I had expected to be busy, I had planned for it by posting two chapters the week before instead of just one.

To the Guest whom asked, "Why won't or can't Lex marry Claire? I mean, he married Lana and she is too just a poor farm girl. And Desiree wasn't loaded either. So why not?" I am very glad that you've asked this question. Unfortunately, I can't answer this question without revealing too much information that will appear in later chapters. You will be able to read them if you stick with Claire Martha Kent. I already have the later chapters written in which the reveal to your question occurs. It's just going to take a while to get there. As such, I'm afraid that if I give away spoilers, readers won't want to read anymore. Thank you for letting me know that you're sticking with this story.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. I do ask forgiveness though if I can't always answer the questions to everyone's satisfaction as I don't want to ruin the fics for anyone by posting spoilers. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Twenty

Dinner

Oliver had found Claire's apartment address (courtesy of Chloe) and he was unhappy with what he found; she was living in a bad; not just bad, one of the worst parts of town. He had his Metropolis driver, Arthur Curry park the car and said he would be back with Claire shortly.

Oliver frowned as he walked towards the building and thought, "The place doesn't have any security measures at all. There aren't any elevators, which can be bad in case of a fire; but, in the case of a robber going up the staircase, someone could get seriously hurt. If Claire didn't have superpowers, I'd be worried. Strike that, I _am_ worried, I'm worried someone could easily figure out her secret. What if Lex finds out her secret? I have no doubt that he knows where she lives and it would be entirely too easy for him to figure out her secret. Not only that, it would be entirely too easy to take both of us out with one stone while I'm visiting her. That's it she's moving!"

Oliver nodded to himself as he came to a conclusion; he knew that he would be talking to Bruce and seeing what could be done about getting Claire set up in a different apartment. He knew he would have to argue with Claire; but that mattered not, he could not compromise safety over wants. If she didn't want to move then Oliver would have to go to Bruce so that the other man could interfere and tell her how ridiculous she was being. Plus, he could always talk to Chloe, Lois, and Kara about talking Claire into moving if he and Bruce weren't able to do so; not to mention the boys that worked for him that would come up with the overprotective "Big Brother" act.

Oliver reached Claire's door and knocked. When she answered Oliver's breath hitched as he saw what she was wearing; a black long sleeved sweater (as it was November, chilly, and windy, especially at night), a medium length black skirt, with black one inch tall and thick heels, she was wearing a silver cross necklace, and her hair was slightly wavy as it fell around her shoulders. She looked beautiful and Oliver could not help but comment, "Gorgeous."

Claire blushed and said, "You don't look half bad yourself." Oliver had literally taken Claire's breath away when she'd opened the door. Oliver was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt under the jacket. Oliver's hair was, as usual, perfectly in place; even, when his hair was messy, it looked like his hair was supposed to look like that. And then there was the look Oliver had in his eyes that made the brown look almost black.

Oliver continued to smile as he offered her his arm and said, "May I have the honor of escorting you to your chariot, my lady?"

"You may, kind sir."

Oliver and Claire left the building and when they got to the car and Claire was in it she was pleasantly surprised to see Arthur.

Arthur chuckled as Claire began to question him about what he was doing there and he said, "Why, my lady, I am here to drive you and your escort to wherever you please tonight."

Claire smiled and she giggled at being called, "my lady," Arthur and Oliver shared a grin through the rearview mirror and then Oliver said, "Arthur, please take us to the restaurant."

Arthur chuckled and said, "Of course, good sir."

Claire just smiled and shook her head at the men's antics. But, for Oliver and Arthur, everything they said was worth it just to see Claire's beautiful smile and at times to hear her giggle.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Arthur said, "Well, kiddies, this is your stop, Queen take care of my sister, Claire scowled at Arthur as Oliver said, "I promise, Arthur." Arthur Curry nodded; and Oliver got out and helped Claire step out of the car.

Claire who had already opened her door and was starting to step out was surprised to find Oliver holding his hand out for her. She smiled as she took his hand and said, "You know, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

Claire searched his eyes and found what she was looking for. Oliver wanted to help her out of the car, she smiled at what she found; and he grinned back. Once inside, they were escorted to their table.

Bruce and Chloe were already there. Chloe and Bruce watched their friends the entire night and found themselves trying not to laugh. Oliver was teasing Claire, "You know, Claire, most girls wouldn't order steak instead of a salad."

Claire smiled she knew Oliver was joking around and said, "Well I'm not most girls. Besides, what you ordered to drink was 'kind of strange' too. Most guys wouldn't order milk to drink with a salad."

"I'm not most guys," Oliver knew Claire was teasing and couldn't help but remember another time when another girl had said the same thing and had dumped him because he had preferred milk that night instead of Champaign or some other kind of alcoholic drink. It had been one of those nights, when he just wanted to be himself; he was only comfortable drinking water, milk, and non-alcoholic drinks around certain people. Claire, Bruce, Chloe, and at times his team were among the small number; because he was comfortable with them. He wasn't comfortable being around most of the socialites and tended to drink so that he could put out an image. He and Bruce were both like that; and at-most-times, Lex Luthor was too.

Chloe then said something that broke him out of his thoughts; and he was surprised to find both Chloe and Claire gone when he came out of his thoughts completely.

Bruce smirked, "So you ordered milk, Oliver."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Is that bad?"

"Bad? No. I'd say it's good. It means you're comfortable around Claire and Chloe," Bruce paused and looked appraisingly at Oliver, "You like her."

"Of course I like her. We're _friends_."

"No I mean that you like her as more than just as a friend."

Oliver glared and said, "Keep telling yourself that, Bruce."

"I will," Bruce chuckled.

Oliver glared at his friend and when Chloe and Claire came back from the bathroom; Chloe looked concerned while Claire seemed annoyed. Oliver asked if Claire was okay, and Claire said she was fine. However, Oliver could tell that Claire was upset; he dropped it though and said that she didn't have to talk about it unless she wanted to.

Chloe seemed to become angry at that and turned to talk to Bruce about something random. It wasn't until after dinner, that Oliver found out what was wrong and Chloe let him know why Claire was upset. Chloe held him back and told him that if he ever hurt Claire, she would kill him herself.

Oliver glared and told her, "I'm not Lex Luthor," and walked away.

Claire was already waiting in the car and Oliver said, "I'm not Lex, Claire. Chloe can say what she wants; but I'm not Lex. I might hurt you unintentionally; but I will do my best not to hurt you."

Claire nodded and suddenly Oliver had his arms full with Claire. She was sobbing into his chest and he held her, as she cried her heart out. Then, Oliver knew that whatever Chloe had said, had shaken Claire up deeply. He frowned this was one thing he would not, could not ignore. He had to find out what Chloe said and he would do it too.

Page 5


	22. CMK Part I Chapter 21

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you Guest #4 for reviewing and being concerned for my health. Thank you to Guest #5 for your review. Thank you to Guest #6 for your review and letting me know that you too have questions; I've responded to your questions further down as well. Thank you to Lauren for your review and yes Lex was quite creepy in that chapter; I hope it was the good kind of goosebumps and not the bad ones. Thank you to Please-Delete-Me-9052560 for your review and letting me know that you are enjoying this story; as for my update schedule, it can be found below. Thank you to Guest #7 for your review as well as for the Happy Easter wish. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

To the Guest whom was concerned for my health, thank you for the concern. I wasn't sick though. I had had a super busy weekend. As I had expected to be busy, I had planned for it by posting two chapters the week before instead of just one.

To the Guest whom asked, "Why won't or can't Lex marry Claire? I mean, he married Lana and she is too just a poor farm girl. And Desiree wasn't loaded either. So why not?" I am very glad that you've asked this question. Unfortunately, I can't answer this question without revealing too much information that will appear in later chapters. You will be able to read them if you stick with Claire Martha Kent. I already have the later chapters written in which the reveal to your question occurs. It's just going to take a while to get there. As such, I'm afraid that if I give away spoilers, readers won't want to read anymore. Thank you also for letting me know that you're sticking with this story and my response didn't chase you off.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. I do ask forgiveness though if I can't always answer the questions to everyone's satisfaction as I don't want to ruin the fics for anyone by posting spoilers. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

P.S. I hope everyone had a Blessed Easter last Sunday.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

After many years of working on this story, this will most likely not have Lex/Lois (but my characters may yet pull a rabbit out of their hats).

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Twenty-One

Conversations

Arthur drove the car back to Claire's apartment and Oliver walked her up to the place she was renting. He kissed her on her cheek when they got to the door and then she entered closing the door behind her. As soon as he was out of the building and back in the car, he told Arthur, "I have some business with Bruce and Chloe that I need to take care of. I want you to watch over Claire's apartment and make sure no one breaks in."

"Boss?"

"If you haven't noticed, she lives in one of the worst parts of town."

Arthur said, "I noticed."

"So did I; and Lex Luthor can get to her this way; I want someone to watch her place to make sure no one breaks in and Luthor doesn't try anything."

Arthur nodded; he was in complete agreement. He drove Oliver back to the penthouse. Oliver then dressed up as the Green Arrow and took off on his motorcycle. Arthur suited up and headed back to Claire's apartment.

The Green Arrow dropped in at Bruce Wayne's apartment complex and said, "We need to talk."

Bruce who was already in his uniform glared at the Green Arrow, "What do you want Robin Hood?"

"She's living in one of the worst areas of town and the Sherriff of Nottingham could get to her if he really wanted to."

"So?"

"Aquaman is looking after her place tonight. I'm worried and I want her to move. Only you and the boys could convince her."

"What about you?"

"I'll be doing my own convincing," Oliver then suddenly took off. Now it was time to find Chloe and get answers.

Chloe was surprised to find the Green Arrow in her living room and he asked, "What did you say to Claire while you were in the bathroom tonight?"

"Look, I really don't think that's any of your—"

"You made her cry, Chloe; it becomes my business when someone makes her cry."

"Why do you care?"

"She's my friend, Miss Sullivan and I thought you were her friend too."

"I am."

"Then why was she crying because of you?"

Chloe looked away, "Look Robin Hood, no offence but I gave you your warning now I think it's time that you leave."

Oliver glared at her from behind his mask and he said, "If she so much as sheds one tear again because of you, Miss Sullivan, I promise you I will not drop it again."

Chloe glared, "You're her friend, and obviously you don't see her as more."

Oliver ground his teeth and forced himself not to respond as he left the building.

The next day Chloe told Bruce about Oliver's threats; and Bruce began to laugh when Chloe said that Oliver didn't care for Claire as more than a friend and when she had accused him of such he had left; she growled, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry my dear; but so far as to what I've observed, Oliver does care for Claire more than as a friend, he's just not willing to admit it; the same as Claire."

"Claire admitted it to me last night."

"Yes and so did Oliver; but neither are willing to acknowledge it to anyone else especially not each other just yet; think about it."

Chloe did and she grinned sheepishly, "I suppose I did deserve what he gave me then since I made Claire cry."

"Yes I dare say that in Oliver's eyes you did."

She smiled at that and then Bruce told her about Oliver's plan to get Claire into a better living area and that everyone was meeting up at one to discuss it; and Chloe began to laugh as she said, "Just friends, yeah right." But then her blue eyes became steel as she met Bruce's eyes and said, "But if he ever does anything to hurt Claire, I promise that he'll wish for death before I'm through."

Bruce studied Chloe for a moment and then in all seriousness said, "Fair enough;" before returning to his meal.

Later that day across town, Arthur was reporting that he'd stopped two break-ins the night before and that Lex Luthor had stopped by the apartment to 'talk.'

Oliver growled at the news and Bart said, "That's it she's moving, mi hermana is not staying there."

Bruce also frowned as he said, "Yes, I think we all agree; but the question is how do we convince her?"

Oliver smirked, "Well, Bruce, you, Victor, and Arthur could do the "Big Brother" routine, where Arthur and Victor take her out somewhere and just talk to her and then explain why they don't want her staying at her apartment, Chloe or Lois could steal Claire's apartment key at some point during the night. Bruce you and I would have hired movers. Then, Chloe, or Lois, would make an excuse to leave and bring us the key, we'd turn it in and move Claire to a different apartment; oh and Bart you'll do the little brother routine where you plead with her to give in to the move for 'your sake' and 'your peace of mind.'"

Everyone was in shock and then Chloe smirked and said, "Or you could do what Lex used to do and kiss her senseless, Oliver, as a distraction while the movers move everything out."

Oliver shot her a dirty look and said, "I won't be like Lex Luthor in this. I would like her, at least, to agree to it. If she doesn't agree, then we'll just take to watching over her home at night. Arthur you can tell her that it was on Bruce's orders."

Bruce snorted as Arthur said, "Sure thing, Boss."

Chloe just smiled politely but deep down she thought, "Oliver really does care about Claire. He's concerned;" and she thought of how she had compared him to Lex, and now she realized what she had been doing, "To compare Lex Luthor to Oliver Queen is to compare the Sherriff of Nottingham to Robin Hood. Lex had always claimed that he was the Phantom meant for Christine, but for the first time ever instead of Christine betraying the Phantom, the Phantom has betrayed Christine; and instead of a Raul, a Robin has swooped in and said that the girl, cast as Christine is to play a Lady Marian _his_ Lady Marian. The Phantom then returned to Christine/Marian telling her she was Juliet, trying to convince her of his story where he was Romeo, Rosaline was the Lady, while Christine/Marian/Juliet was nothing more than a mistress; but was still meant for Romeo."

Chloe snorted at the thoughts running through her head, for the first time ever she seemed to realize why Claire Kent and Oliver Queen were denying their feelings, "They're trying to convince themselves that they don't care for each other as more than friends because Claire's afraid of being hurt and Oliver is afraid of being rejected. Great just great, no wonder Claire was crying after I got her to admit her feelings and no wonder Oliver was so angry about it. They have to complete their little dance, before they can accept each other," and then she thought sarcastically, "Yeah, this is just great." But, in the back of her mind she still reserved the right to make Oliver completely miserable if he ever hurt Claire.

Page 5


	23. CMK Part I Chapter 22

Claire Martha Kent Part I

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you Guest #4 for reviewing and being concerned for my health. Thank you to Guest #5 for your review. Thank you to Guest #6 for your review and letting me know that you too have questions; I've responded to your questions further down as well. Thank you to Lauren for your review and yes Lex was quite creepy in that chapter; I hope it was the good kind of goosebumps and not the bad ones. Thank you to Please-Delete-Me-9052560 for your review and letting me know that you are enjoying this story; as for my update schedule, it can be found below. Thank you to Guest #7 for your review as well as for the Happy Easter wish. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

To the Guest whom was concerned for my health, thank you for the concern. I wasn't sick though. I had had a super busy weekend. As I had expected to be busy, I had planned for it by posting two chapters the week before instead of just one.

To the Guest whom asked, "Why won't or can't Lex marry Claire? I mean, he married Lana and she is too just a poor farm girl. And Desiree wasn't loaded either. So why not?" I am very glad that you've asked this question. Unfortunately, I can't answer this question without revealing too much information that will appear in later chapters. You will be able to read them if you stick with Claire Martha Kent. I already have the later chapters written in which the reveal to your question occurs. It's just going to take a while to get there. As such, I'm afraid that if I give away spoilers, readers won't want to read anymore. Thank you also for letting me know that you're sticking with this story and my response didn't chase you off.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. I do ask forgiveness though if I can't always answer the questions to everyone's satisfaction as I don't want to ruin the fics for anyone by posting spoilers. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

P.S. Thank you to everyone whom expressed worry for me these past few weeks. I apologize for not doing individual responses for this however as the answer is the same for all of you, it makes sense to just do it as one big response.

I sincerely apologize for not updating for a little over three weeks. Unfortunately, the very day I posted the last update, my computer crashed and I couldn't get it to turn on. A little under a week later, I sent it in for repairs as that was the earliest I could do so. It took another whole week to get it back and then I found out the memory had been wiped on it. Since then I've been busy trying to get programs back that I paid for that were no longer installed.

I also discovered that my external hard drives had not been backing anything up and that I had lost almost all of the edits I had done and been working on for Claire Martha Kent; but had earlier versions backed up in various places.

I finally managed some time to do the edits on this chapter so that I could post it; along with the previous chapters to keep me focused on the direction I am heading.

I plan on doing even more editing right after posting this as I'm hoping to get enough chapters edited that I can get back to my weekly schedule of updating.

I unfortunately have no idea how soon the next chapter will be up as it depends on how much I get edited and how much time I have to do the editing needed.

I apologize for the long wait and the inconvenience this has all caused. I hope I haven't lost any readers over this.

Thank you all for your time and patience.

Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Most likely will have some Lex/Lois (still debating this).

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Twenty-Two

Dinner Disaster

Then suddenly it was the Fourteenth of February. It had been a complete shock for Claire when she found out that her cousin had started dating Jimmy Olson, and were going on a date, it shocked her even more that Chloe had known about it and had invited Kara and Jimmy to join Bruce, Chloe, and Claire to the club they were going to. What Chloe and Kara hadn't said was that Bruce had invited Oliver.

Meanwhile Jimmy had found out that his friend, Tommy, was single for Valentine's Day and decided to bring him along so that he could hang out with Claire, who, he knew his friend liked.

Jimmy had also failed to inform Kara about his guest and she groaned when she saw Tommy, dressed in grey slacks, a white dress shirt with long sleeves, and black dress shoes with no coat and no tie, walk in to the restaurant with Jimmy. The blonde haired blue eyed woman dressed in a knee-length sleeveless black dress and black stilettos was instantly at Jimmy's side. She quickly excused him from Tommy's side and once they were in a secluded corner she furiously demanded in a whisper, "Why did you invite him Jimmy?"

Jimmy's only response had been, "I think Tommy and Claire could be great together;" and he delivered it with a small shrug and a sheepish smile.

In Kara's eyes it made Jimmy much cuter when paired with the gray dress suit and blue tie that matched his eyes. She also noted the black dress shoes that completed his ensemble.

Chloe had arrived before both Kara and Jimmy and when she saw the interaction as well as the interloper, the blonde dressed in a slightly shorter than knee-length light blue dress that matched her eyes and a pair of matching blue shoes, shook her head. She had often thought that Jimmy was clueless at times and in her mind this proved it.

At one time Chloe might have thought Tommy and Claire could have gone well together; but, the notion had been cleared from her head the second the two had had a brief discussion in her presence. Plus Claire now had Oliver and even if Jimmy had never seen Oliver's softer side, it was near impossible to miss that Claire was mooning over the guy like a love-sick teenager. Then again, Chloe _had_ been there for the Lex debacle and knew what it looked like when Claire was mooning over a guy.

Chloe sighed and thought to herself, "Well at least this night will be entertaining; even if it does turn out to be a complete disaster."

When Bruce was the next to arrive, Chloe swooned at seeing the billionaire dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and black shoes. The blue tie however brought out his eyes and went very well with her own ensemble. Then her humor and good mood fell away as her date said, "The others will be along shortly."

Chloe groaned before she asked, "Others? What others?"

Bruce looked slightly amused by Chloe's response to his statement as he explained, "Bart's coming with a girl that he knows from his home town. You might have heard of it actually, Keystone, Kansas. But the girl's name is Linda Park. Apparently, Arthur's bringing Dinah, and Victor's coming with Diana—"

Chloe interrupted, "Oliver, what about Oliver?"

Bruce looked at her curiously as he said, "He said that he had something to take care of but he'd be here shortly." Then the curiosity got the best of him as he asked, "Why?"

"Jimmy invited Tommy to set him up with Claire."

Bruce groaned and thought, "This isn't good, I have only heard about Tommy and I know that Claire will want to leave right away. Oliver will want to pick a fight; and my brothers—I don't even want to think what my brothers will do to Tommy and they'll of course team up with Oliver on principle." Bruce looked at Chloe and Chloe looked back at Bruce both of them sighed and had the exact same thought at the exact same time, "Well, let's get this over with, hopefully, nothing _too_ bad happens."

Everyone, minus Oliver, was inside and had found a big enough table that would also allow Oliver to sit down with them once he arrived.

Claire's hair was in a braid with one small white flower clip that kept the bangs from falling into her face. She was wearing a forest green dress that ran ever so slightly past her knees. The dress allowed the green hue in her eyes to overpower the blue. On her feet were black dress shoes that almost looked like ballet slippers without the pointed toe.

The only thing that made Claire look less than lovely was the glare that had etched itself on her face. Worse yet was that Tommy was glaring right back at her.

Tommy was angry because he believed that Oliver Queen's idea of helping big cities was similar to that of Lex Luthor's and had said as much to Claire.

Claire had become offended and had said, "Oliver Queen is _nothing_ like Lex Luthor."

Tommy snorted and asked her, "And how would you know? I mean sure he helped your mom's campaign; but how much do you really know about the guy?"

Claire replied, "He's a friend of mine."

"You didn't answer the question."

Claire had been about to say more when Chloe and Bruce came in from outside and sat down at the table and noticed the glares. Jimmy and Kara soon joined and Jimmy asked, "Hey, Tommy, what's wrong?"

Tommy scowled and then turned towards Chloe, "Miss Sullivan, you're dating Mr. Wayne, correct?"

Chloe looked at Claire who'd stiffened. Chloe then replied, "I am, why—"

"Please, Miss Sullivan, let me ask my questions," Tommy said.

Chloe nodded but was wary because Claire was looking more and more upset by the second. Tommy then said, "And Mr. Wayne is business partners with Mr. Queen correct?"

"Well, yes; but what—"

"And," Tommy interrupted again, "Therefore, you and Mr. Wayne would know better than anyone what Mr. Queen's character is."

Chloe was shocked, she knew that while most would assume that to be true, Chloe herself knew that there was nobody else in their group whom knew Oliver better than Bruce and Claire knew him. She was about to say so, when suddenly a voice from behind spoke, "You know, most would think that; but, what most don't know is that they'd be only half right."

"A.C.! Dinah!" Claire shouted as she hugged the two, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Dinah hedged; A.C. saw his girlfriend's hesitance and interrupted, "We're dating; and because you are like my little sister, and Chloe told me you'd be here tonight, we figured we'd spend some time with friends and family instead of by ourselves. 'Sides this is one of the hottest spots in town."

Claire smiled and said, "I'm happy for the both of you."

A.C. chuckled and said, "Well then, you'll be happy to hear that Vic is dating Diana; and Bart's got a date for tonight too and they're all coming here tonight too."

Claire smiled and shook her head; "I love you guys, you know that right," she said.

Dinah smiled, "We love you too, Claire. Now what's going on tonight?"

"It looks," Chloe said, "Like it is Karaoke Night tonight."

"Great," Claire said sarcastically while Dinah said the same thing at the very same time quite ecstatically.

Bruce chuckled as Arthur pulled Dinah closer to him before he sat down with Dinah next to him.

Bruce and Chloe were sitting next to each other in front and off to the left of Claire. While Tommy was also in front of Claire but off to the right. A.C. was on Claire's left and A.C. was sitting between Dinah and Claire.

A.C. was also across from Bruce while Kara was on Claire's right and Kara was sitting between Claire and Jimmy. When Victor and Diana arrived, Victor sat at the end of the table, right next to Jimmy. And Diana sat next to the corner of the table between Victor and Tommy who was sitting across from Kara.

Then Bart and his date Linda Park arrived and they sat at the other end of the table with Linda sitting at the corner between Bruce and Bart; she was also across from Dinah. That's how, when he finally arrived, Oliver found himself sitting right in the middle, directly across from Claire, and placed between Chloe Sullivan and Tommy Ladson.

This club did employ waiters and waitresses to take food and drink orders where there were tables. A waitress worked at the table Claire's friends had chosen. Bart ordered for himself and Linda while Bruce ordered for Chloe and himself.

Oliver whom had just arrived wasn't sure what he wanted just then and decided to keep looking through his menu until he heard Tommy order a drink for Claire. Oliver's head shot up at that and looked at Claire, he knew that she preferred to order her own meals and drinks; and more importantly, he knew what that particular drink was; and he frowned.

Oliver was aware of the fact that the drink Tommy had ordered was made in Smallville and that more often than not those types drinks tended to have some Kryptonite in said drinks. Oliver also knew that Claire knew of that little fact; that was why she, was at that very moment, trying to turn down the drink Tommy had ordered.

Tommy ignored Claire and told the waitress that Claire was just being silly and to get the drink anyways, he then told her, "Claire will have a Regular Salad with Blue-Cheese dressing for her meal.

Claire found herself getting angry as she would have much rather ordered a salad as her appetizer and she would have preferred the French Dressing to Blue-Cheese. She also would have preferred the Seafood Pasta for her main course; and instead of the drink Tommy had gotten her, Claire would have preferred something non-alcoholic for the evening; but if it had to be alcoholic, it should have not come from Smallville.

Oliver too, was unhappy with the way Tommy had handled trying to order for Claire. The boy had ordered things Claire would have rather not eaten, he had ordered a drink that Claire would most likely be allergic to, and the boy had ordered for her when Claire preferred to order for herself.

As everyone finished ordering and Oliver placed an order for breadsticks as an appetizer, a salad as a main course, and then he ordered the Seafood Pasta, as he remembered that Chloe had told him Claire ordered it whenever possible. Oliver also ordered a glass of non-alcoholic S'mores Milk, and he then ordered a White Russian.

Claire gave Oliver a questioning look, she knew that she herself could eat as much as Oliver had ordered and that Oliver himself could only eat the breadsticks and the salad as well as whatever desert he decided to get at the end of the meal. Whereas, Claire would be able to eat her main course salad (Tommy had ordered), the small amount of cheese curds she had ordered for her appetizer, the Seafood Pasta (that she had no clue Oliver had ordered for her), and whatever desert that she decided to get at the end of the meal.

While Claire was giving Oliver a questioning look, Chloe was trying hard not to laugh because she knew that Oliver had ordered both the pasta and the non-alcoholic beverage for Claire and not for himself. Chloe shared a secret smile with Bruce and Oliver caught it out of the corner of his eye.

After their exchange, he scowled at the couple.

Claire didn't catch the scowl because at that moment, Tommy drew Claire into a conversation and the two ended up in a heated debate that no one was paying much attention to. Oliver was too busy trying to stay calm and not punch Tommy in the face, while Victor was having a quiet conversation with Diana.

Arthur and Dinah were off in their own little world while Bart was having too much fun getting Linda to laugh. Meanwhile, Bruce and Chloe were trying to come up with more matchmaking plans for their friends.

Jimmy was staring at his plate sulking because Tommy and Claire weren't getting along and all of his matchmaking plans were falling through. Kara was staring at Jimmy and she couldn't stop the thought "he looks cute with a pouting a lip" from crossing her mind.

Moreover, because everyone was off in their own little worlds and not paying attention no one noticed that Claire's drink was red, that it was glowing red, and that Claire was taking a sip of her drink automatically forgetting everything about the drink because she was so angry. No one even noticed anything wrong until after Lois randomly showed up with her boyfriend, Grant, whom was the editor of the Daily Planet and mentioned that Claire had been acting strangely when Lois had seen her in the bathroom.

That was when Oliver noticed the drink was almost completely gone, and Kara noticed the red tint of the drink and as she reached over to grip it, the drink started to glow and instantly Kara said she'd be right back. She went to find Claire only to see Claire getting on stage to sing Karaoke; she had spotted Lex with Lana on their way to the VIP section and she decided to sing a song dedicated to him.

Kara groaned and grabbed Chloe along with the rest of the girls. The rest of the girls agreed to be backup singers knowing it would be the only way to get Claire home safely without causing too much chaos.

They got on stage and they all picked out the next few songs they all would sing together as a group, and then Claire's song began.

Claire (to everyone's surprise) sang Hillary Duff's song, "Play with Fire."

Lex Luthor heard what Claire was singing and at first he saw red with the fiery anger he felt from the words she had obviously dedicated to him. Then he felt relief that at last she was trying to push him even further away. And then he felt sorrow due to the fact she was finally coming to accept their break-up and that he couldn't reach out and explain the way he had always wanted to.

Lex turned ever so slightly and he found that he could see the look of relaxation in Oliver Queen's face, as Lex was in direct sight of where the other man was sitting. He felt a slight pang of jealousy as he looked at the other man but he quickly forced it down as he felt Lana's hand on the crook of his arm.

He turned away from Oliver and glanced down at Lana; and in that moment Lex saw Lana's smirk as she gazed up at him in triumph. In that moment, Lex felt more trapped than ever but tried to hide it by lifting Lana's free hand with his right and gently placed a kiss upon the back of her left hand.

Kara's song came up and she sang, "Call Me, Beep Me if You Want to Reach Me" by Christy Carlson Romano and the other girls including Claire were her backup singers. It was a subtle way of Kara saying that she wanted to help the world.

Then Chloe and Lois took over and sang, "We're the Hex Girls" _from Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost_ ; Chloe and Lois were remembering their days when Lana was possessed by a dead ancestor and had Chloe and Lois join her when it came to the witchcraft.

Of course Bruce and Grant believed Chloe and Lois were talking about their relationships with them and were willing to go anywhere their significant others wanted to go. Of course, Bruce was more into Chloe than Grant was into Lois.

Lois' and Chloe's song finished with their duet; Dinah picked up where Chloe and Lois finished off and sang, "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera, and it was her way of telling everyone that she had a strong will.

Diana sang the next song, "Bring on the Rain" by Jo Dee Messina; as the other girls joined her, they recognized what it was saying. All of the girls were remembering tough times and how they had worked through their problems and got up to face another day.

Page 9


	24. CMK Part II Chapter 1

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you Serena85 for being the first one to review since my return to ff . net. Thank you AnmialsRainbows and ShapeofRainbows for coming back to read this after all these years. I also thank Guest #1, Guest #2, and Belluda57 for their kind reviews. Thank you Angelvan105 for taking the time to PM your review and to ask questions; I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story. Thank you .Winchester.17 for letting me know how much you like the story and are interested in it. Thank you to Meitantei-Clark for your review; I'm glad that you love this. Thank you Guest #3 for letting me know that you have questions; I've responded to them further down in this A/N. Thank you Guest #4 for reviewing and being concerned for my health. Thank you to Guest #5 for your review. Thank you to Guest #6 for your review and letting me know that you too have questions; I've responded to your questions further down as well. Thank you to Lauren for your review and yes Lex was quite creepy in that chapter; I hope it was the good kind of goosebumps and not the bad ones. Thank you to Please-Delete-Me-9052560 for your review and letting me know that you are enjoying this story; as for my update schedule, it can be found below. Thank you to Guest #7 for your review as well as for the Happy Easter wish. Thank you also to all those who've added this story to either your Favorites List, or your Following List.

To the Guest whom asked about Male!Lois and Fem!Clark, I have to say that won't be in this story as Claire isn't a female version of Clark; but instead, Clark's twin sister; and Lois is definitely female.

To anyone wondering if this is going to be slash or femslash, no it will not have either of those pairings.

For those wondering how often I update, I generally update once a week. If something comes up and I'm aware of an issue ahead of time, I try to update the day before my next update is expected. If something unexpected comes up, I try to update no later than two days late; however, life does sometimes get in the way of this; and it ends up being three or more days late. In which case there will be two updates that week instead of just one.

To the Guest whom said, "I don't understand Lex anymore. He loves/is obsessed with Claire. And he wants her to be his. But, in this chapter he thinks he wouldn't have married her? Could you explain more, please?" I can say a little on this subject without giving too many spoilers for later chapters. Obsession, love, and wanting someone don't necessarily go hand-in-hand. Obsession, lust, and wanting someone more often than not do go together. Someone in love would put marriage and commitment on the table just to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love; however, someone in lust would only put marriage and commitment on the table if they saw it as a means to an end and once getting where they wanted to go, would remove it as a viable offer. Another thing to keep in mind is that in the previous chapter, Lex was talking to reporters and he had to put a spin on it. Whether to make himself look like the 'good guy' in the situation to keep face as head of his company; or, to play up his role as a 'villain' for whatever reason he may have, Lex said what he thought/felt he had to say at that time. Hopefully, this answer has helped and hasn't added to the confusion.

To the Guest whom was concerned for my health, thank you for the concern. I wasn't sick though. I had had a super busy weekend. As I had expected to be busy, I had planned for it by posting two chapters the week before instead of just one.

To the Guest whom asked, "Why won't or can't Lex marry Claire? I mean, he married Lana and she is too just a poor farm girl. And Desiree wasn't loaded either. So why not?" I am very glad that you've asked this question. Unfortunately, I can't answer this question without revealing too much information that will appear in later chapters. You will be able to read them if you stick with Claire Martha Kent. I already have the later chapters written in which the reveal to your question occurs. It's just going to take a while to get there. As such, I'm afraid that if I give away spoilers, readers won't want to read anymore. Thank you also for letting me know that you're sticking with this story and my response didn't chase you off.

I want to let everyone know that my cited works are listed on my Author's Page. The corresponding numbers should all line up; if someone at some point notices something is missing, or doesn't quite align, please let me know.

I love hearing from my readers and I don't mind answering questions pertaining to my fics. I do ask forgiveness though if I can't always answer the questions to everyone's satisfaction as I don't want to ruin the fics for anyone by posting spoilers. Please let me know if there's any more confusion or trouble spots that appear. Thank you all again for your patience and support.

P.S. Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me while I get things back in order from the crash that my laptop took.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Most likely will have some Lex/Lois (still debating this).

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter One

A Wedding

It had been six months from the night that Oliver had told Claire that his destiny was to stay in Metropolis and fight alongside her. In that time Lex Luthor had said, "I do" to Lana Lang and Lana Lang had replied, "I do" back in front of a church full of people. Claire had been there hidden in the background.

Lionel Luthor had invited her mother and herself as his own personal guests and they had both gone to the wedding; but Claire had stayed in the back hidden behind white pillars, whereas her mother had sat in the front next to Lionel Luthor.

That was something Claire was still unsure about; her mother had started to date Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor's father. With Lex being Claire's ex-boyfriend, ex-almost-fiancé, and the man whom was trying to get her to agree to be his mistress, she wasn't all that comfortable with her mother dating Lionel.

Lex had seen Claire enter the church and had approached her while saying, "Claire, it's great to see you, here."

"Hello, Lex."

"You know it's a shame that Oliver isn't here, yet."

"Lex—"

"It's also too bad that you're only here as my father's guest. You know, you could have been one of my guests."

"Your wedding is today, Mr. Luthor."

"Yes it is; but have you forgotten what my last letter said?"

Claire glared at Lex Luthor and said, "You need to let me go, Mr. Luthor."

Lex smirked and said, "I have let you go; I just need to finish what I started."

"This obsession you have for me, Mr. Luthor, is disturbing."

"Disturbing because you still want me; or, disturbing because my father wants to make you his step-daughter?"

"It's disturbing because you and I are over, there is no "us" and you keep trying to make there be an "us." The fact that your father wants me to be his step-daughter only makes your obsession with me even more disturbing."

"You know that you still care about me."

"Drop dead."

"Is that a threat?"

Her voice became a quiet whisper and her eyes flicked away with shame as she truthfully said, "I wouldn't threaten you."

"Really? I just have one more question, has Oliver decided you aren't worth his time, yet?"

Lightning flashed in Claire's eyes and she turned away from her ex. Lex smirked and said, "Think about it, Claire. You will always be my angel and he will never see you the way I see you."

Lex had then disappeared back to his changing room and Claire had hidden in the back of the church where no one could see her. She saw Oliver when he entered the sanctuary; but she never approached him. It wasn't until the reception that she talked to him; it was only because he saw her, he approached her, and that she never saw him coming that he got a chance to talk to her.

Oliver asked, "What is such a beautiful woman doing standing here by her lonesome?"

"Oliver, please—"

Oliver heard the pain in her voice, he saw the way she was slumped, and he said, "How many times do I have to tell you Claire, I am _not_ Lex Luthor."

"I know you're not."

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course. Both of you remind me of it every time I see one of you."

"He talked to you today, didn't he?"

Claire let out a bitter laugh and said, "Of course he did."

"Claire, talk to me, please."

Claire turned to look at Oliver and saw his blue eyes looking at her. She couldn't quite distinguish the look in his eyes; but, for a moment she thought she saw anguish for her settle into his gaze. She tried to turn away from him but he said, "Claire." She then sighed and said, "He said that you'll never view me the way he views me."

Oliver replied, "I would think that would be a good thing;" with a wry smile

Claire turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

He quickly, yet quietly said, "He views you as a piece of property that can be ruled over, a prize to be won that he can conquer, and a possession that can be stolen from him. Whereas I view you as a person, an equal, a woman I would be glad to see stand by my side, a friend I can trust, a confidant I can turn to in any crisis, and someone whom has her own mind and personality. I view you in a way that Lex Luthor could _never_ view you."

Claire tried to weigh his words. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and she was having trouble telling if he was nervous because he was lying or because he was afraid she would reject his feelings for her. Finally she said, "Thank you, Ollie;" hoping with all her might that he hadn't been lying when he'd said the things he had.

Oliver's heart gave no skip as he said, "I'm only speaking the truth, Claire."

A smile lit her face as she replied, "I know."

Oliver smiled back and said, "Now would the lovely Maid Marian accompany her Robin Hood in this dance?"

Claire continued to smile as she presented her hand to him, which he took before leading her out onto the dance floor. The two were in their own worlds after that.

Claire was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling at the thoughts in her head. She was so certain that Oliver would tell her things the way they were, whereas Lex Luthor would tell her bits of truth and twist them just enough to make him seem as if he was the good guy.

For a moment her complexion darkened as she reminded herself that the younger Luthor was nothing more than a manipulative coward whom only told the truth when it suited and where it suited him. She brightened once more at the thought that Oliver would tell the truth even when it was unflattering to himself.

The song was a slow one and so she buried her head into Oliver's neck and murmured, "Thank you, Ollie." Oliver tightened his arms around her and whispered, "You're welcome, Claire."

Lex Luthor and his new wife, Lana, were also on the dance floor and to see Claire in the arms of Oliver Queen made Lex very angry. He was outraged; but, not at her. He was furious at himself and at so many others; but not her.

He wanted so badly to go over and tear Oliver Queen's arms off of her. For one brief moment, he wanted to go over and ask "What does Oliver Queen have that I don't?"

However he didn't; because with a pang in his heart, he realized he already knew the answer. He just didn't like the answer to his question.

The thing he wanted to do the most was warn her about Olliver's past; but, it was far too late for that. Because in that moment, he not only felt his new wife's eyes on him; but also her fingernails dig into his arm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his mouth and after a few moments released it out of his nose.

He then turned his attention back on to his bride for he dared not do anything to jeopardize what he had already set in motion.

Lana felt the emotional distance her new husband was putting up and when she turned slightly to see what Lex was looking at, she saw Oliver Queen and Claire Kent dancing together. She felt conflicting emotions in that moment; she felt happy because it appeared as if Claire Kent was no longer single. However, she also felt angry because her husband was still paying more attention to Claire, a woman, whom was _not_ **her** husband's wife.

She was outraged that Lex couldn't be happy with just her and let her displeasure be known with a glare as she dug her nails into his arm. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not for the first time she wondered, "What is it Claire Kent has that I don't have?"

Oliver had felt as if someone was watching him and Claire, therefore he had looked up from where he had rested his head upon Claire's and he saw that Lex was in viewing distance. By the way the new bride and groom were behaving, he knew that the younger Luthor had been watching him dance with Claire.

Oliver took a deep breath of his own and turned away from the scene. Right then, he had to keep his focus on Claire.

She had to believe that he was unhappy with the fact that Lex was continuing to taunt Claire and not leave her alone. Claire had already been upset because of Lex's behavior towards herself but when he had seen her standing off to the side of the dance floor, he'd seen fear, desperation, and anguish.

Part of Oliver was outraged that this woman was hurting because someone was stalking her and the fact that it was Lex Luthor, his bully from Excelsior High, whom was hurting Claire only made it that much worse in Oliver's eyes.

However at the same time, Oliver was aware that it would make his plans for the future that much easier to facilitate if he could win Claire's heart as it would allow him to kill two birds with one stone.

A major part of him wanted to step forward and tell Lex that he himself had only told the truth to Claire whereas Lex had told her half-truths and twisted those truths to sound as if he was the right guy for Claire. Oliver wanted to go up to Lex and say, "News flash, if you were the right guy for Claire, you wouldn't have married Lana Lang, you would have proposed to Claire; even you have admitted in many ways that you won't be and wouldn't be proposing to Claire, so you aren't "Mr. Right." I, however, just might be Claire's "Mr. Right" and I won't let you ruin her, even if I turn out to be the wrong guy for her, I won't let you ruin her;" but, Oliver also knew that if he said too much of it all at once, it would make it easier for Claire to pick up on any lie he himself told.

So all he did was lean his head down and whisper into Claire's ear, "I won't let him hurt you;" because it was the only thing he could promise her in that moment.

Claire thought she understood what Oliver was saying therfore she looked up and smiled at him. Then Oliver leaned his head back on hers and she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Oliver knew that all Claire wanted was for him to hold her close so he did.

He danced with her and he didn't look back up at Lex, because he knew that if he did, he would end up starting a fight that he promised he wouldn't and if he did give into that temptation, it would most certainly cause Claire to run from him just as she had run from Lex.

Claire was grateful that Oliver had kept his promise and because he was continuing to dance with her, even though she herself could feel that Oliver wanted to go beat the crap out of Lex Luthor.

Claire continued to dance with Oliver throughout the night; and the one time, Lex found himself without a partner; because Lana was dancing with her biological father, Lex asked Claire. Claire was just about to turn him down when Lionel appeared and asked Claire if he could dance with her. Claire accepted Lionel's offer and then Oliver asked Martha if she would like to dance with him. Martha accepted Oliver's offer because she wanted to get to know the man whom Claire had come to care a great deal about.

Page 7


	25. CMK Part II Chapter 2

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you to Cat for your critique. I've removed the previous notes in my A/N as I had to guess at what "Extra stuff" you were speaking of and thought that my A/N was perhaps getting too long. However, if you meant the Disclaimer and Warnings, those must remain due to FF . Net terms of use.

According to terms of use, if I were to take the Disclaimer and Warning sections off of any chapter and an administrator of the site happened upon this story, they could terminate CMK without notifying me until after the fact. Potentially, they could even freeze my account or terminate my account as has happened to other writers on FF . net in the past.

If anyone else found the previous notes being included useful; or, would like to see the return of the previous notes, please let me know.

If anyone found that the previous notes being removed was beneficial please let me know that as well.

One minor correction I've just found and had to make to the "Pairings" section of this is that Lois and Lex will not be paired together at all in CMK. I apologize to anyone whom may have been looking forward to that particular pairing.

I also once more have apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Last week was super busy for me and this week has been a bit hectic as well. Hopefully, things will start settling down here and I'll be able to get back to editing regularly again.

As always I thank everyone whom has Reviewed, Followed, Private Messaged, and/or Favorited CMK.

Sincerely,

Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

Chapter Two

Unwelcome

One week after the joining of Luthor and Lane households, Claire had decided to introduce Oliver to Pete Ross. Oliver drove Claire to Pete's new home and Claire met Pete's girlfriend, Jasmine.

Jasmine had strawberry-blonde hair and hazel eyes, she had her own apartment and was visiting Pete's house just for the afternoon because she had been asked by Pete to meet a friend of his whom would be bringing a friend as well.

Pete hadn't told Jasmine the name of the friend she would be meeting; so, she hadn't been expecting Pete's friend to be a girl.

Jasmine had looked carefully at Claire as she stepped out of the car and even after Pete introduced Claire as his best friend and little sister, she still felt wary of Claire and worried that Pete was cheating on her with Claire due to the fact that she had always felt as if Pete was keeping something from her.

While Pete knew of Claire's origins, Jasmine was unaware that her boyfriend's best friend and "little sister" was an alien or as Claire preferred an Intergalactic Traveler. Despite her reservations, Jasmine found herself hoping she and Claire could become friends. Jasmine also began to relax more when she saw the sparks between Claire and (Claire's friend) Oliver Queen.

However, her trepidation returned full force when she voiced the question, "How is it that a farm girl caught the eye of a billionaire;" to Claire and Oliver one evening at the Ross' supper table.

Claire had just taken a sip of her milk when Jasmine asked the question; and Oliver had been in the processes of eating his chicken. Claire had taken a breath with the milk not yet swallowed and started to choke; while Oliver swallowed a little too quickly; and both of them ended up having a coughing fit.

Claire was glad to have a napkin handy because the milk had come back up and out through her nose. As soon as Oliver had calmed his coughing down enough to talk, he helped Claire clean her dinner spot up as he could see that she was no longer hungry and she had just become too nervous to eat. He helped Claire get her stuff into the kitchen and out of the dining room and as soon as they were in the kitchen, Oliver asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. She just caught me off guard."

"Yeah, she caught me off guard too."

"That's not good, Ollie."

"Claire," Oliver started; but she cut him off, "Ollie, if we'd been out eating in a restaurant tonight or if we'd just been—"

"We weren't, Claire."

"But what if we were?"

"We weren't out in a restaurant just now; we were out in the dining room, and if we had been eating out, she wouldn't have caught me off guard. Besides we're just friends."

"I know that, Ollie," Claire said as she rolled her eyes, it just caught me off guard because our own friends—"

"Have stopped asking—"

"Us what we are and—"

"And that's the only reason we were caught off guard, Claire."

"I know, Ollie."

"Good;" he smiled at her and she smiled back and then she frowned as she thought of something and voice it aloud, "What if we had been—"

"We weren't, Claire," he said exasperatedly.

"But what if we had been?" The desperation in her voice gave him reason to pause and consider the question as valid and then Oliver replied, "I wouldn't have become distracted if we had been out there just now. I wouldn't and won't let anything happen to you," he said as he cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand.

She responded, "I'm not worried about myself, Ollie. I'm more worried about what could have happened to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"How can you be certain?"

"I just can."

"Ollie—"

Oliver took a steadying breath and sighed before he said, "I'll always be careful because I know that if something really truly terrible ever happened to me, it would make you angry and sad because I'm your friend. If you're angry and sad that makes the boys whom consider themselves your brothers want to kick my butt and I know they could, not to mention what your cousin would do to me for hurting you. Then there is Lex Luthor to consider too—"

Claire heard a slight tick in Oliver's heart when he mentioned Lex and she quickly demanded, "What about him, Ollie?"

Oliver quickly regained control of his heart beat when he realized she had heard the slight slip as he replied, "You didn't let me finish, Claire."

She gave him a pointed look and he sighed again before he continued, "If something happened to me, who'd stand between you and Luthor Junior? I couldn't handle leaving you here to deal with him by yourself. I won't lose concentration just because of his threat to you."

"Is that the only reason you're my friend?"

"WHAT! NO! Never will I just be your friend because of Lex Luthor. I'm your friend because I find that you are honest, kind, and you care about everyone in your life. Moreover, you try to see the good in everyone including the Luthors and you see the good in me too, even when I don't see the good in myself."

Claire smiled and hugged Oliver for she could detect no lie from him. As he hugged her back she said, "We should probably go back into the dining room."

"Probably," he quickly responded with a smirk. Claire and Oliver both returned to the dining room and sat down in their respective spots and Jasmine asked, "Well do I get an answer to my question, now?"

Claire replied, "Oliver and I are just friends."

Jasmine shook her head and asked, "Is that true, Mr. Queen?"

"Actually, Jasmine I would prefer it if you would call me Oliver; and yes Claire and I are just friends."

Claire heard Jasmine's heart speed up and she could tell just by looking at her Jasmine was agitated but before she could ask her about it, then Pete said, "You know, I've been talking to Chloe."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed and she asked, "Who's Chloe?"

Claire heard the jealousy in Jasmine's voice and replied, "Chloe's a mutual friend of Pete's and mine;" in a reassuring voice before she turned back to Pete and asked, "What's Chloe been saying now, Pete?"

"She just says that there's more going on in Smallville than meets the eye."

"That's always true of Smallville."

"Hmm yes; but how about the fact that she says that you and Mr. Queen, excuse me, Oliver are almost always attached at the hip."

Oliver frowned and he moved his right hand underneath the table and pulled Claire's left hand into his right hand and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Claire replied, "Oliver's one of my best friends, I like spending time with my friends."

Pete nodded and then he said, "Yes, you do, but as far back as I can remember you never cancelled on girls' night out, even back when you were dating Lex Luthor—"

"Wait;" Jasmine said, "I thought those were just rumors."

"Nope;" Claire replied, "I dated Lex Luthor, I just wish I'd realized sooner what type of person he really was."

Jasmine asked, "What is it with you and billionaires?"

It was Oliver's turn to act annoyed. He narrow his eyes and responded before Claire could, "One of my best friends is dating one of her best friends and that's how we met. She met Lex when he nearly killed her and she saved his life in payment for his almost killing her."

"Oliver—"

"No, Claire. You like to defend him."

Claire rolled her eyes and then she turned to Jasmine and said, "Oliver and I have two different opinions on this subject. I've saved Lex Luthor's life more than once and I don't mind doing so—"

"Claire, for each time you saved his life there are at least ten times where he decided it was best to hurt you rather than protect you."

"Oliver—"

"Claire."

The two stared at each other trying to get the other one to back down. Claire sighed and looked away first and then she said to Jasmine, "Oliver's right, Lex didn't and doesn't treat me properly; but what matters is that his dad is looking into marrying my mom and that I can't have any ill will towards my maybe future step-brother."

Oliver scowled and Pete looked shocked. Pete turned to Oliver and asked, "That's true? Lionel Luthor is looking into marrying Mrs. Kent; I thought that was just a rumor."

Oliver shook his head and said as honestly as he could, "Trust me, I wish it was."

"Oliver!"

"It's true, Claire. Can you blame me?"

Claire shook her head and said, "No I can't blame you. But you have to trust that I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I know you can take care of yourself; and I know that I can trust you to take care of yourself and handle yourself properly; it's Lex Luthor, I'm worried about. That—"

"Ollie."

"He doesn't know when to give up."

"I know."

"I know you do."

Claire was silent for a moment as she played with the food on her plate. Then she looked up directly into Oliver's eyes and said, "Ollie, you need to let it go. I can handle it."

Oliver scowled and the control was clear in his voice as he said, "You shouldn't have to."

"But I do; and I will continue to handle it. If it gets to be too much, I'll give Chloe, Lois, Kara, or you a call."

Oliver smiled then ever so slightly as he asked, "Do you promise?"

Claire replied quietly but truthfully, "Yes, I promise, scouts honor."

His smile got even wider as he said, "Good."

Pete scowled and said, "I want to be let in too every now and then, Claire. I don't like the idea of you living at the Luthor Mansion, even if your mom is there and due to the fact that she's the senator of Kansas and usually in D.C. she most likely won't be there that often."

"That's why Kara and I are going to stay at the farm and take care of it. It's not as well kept as it used to be; but I need to keep it running as best as I can for my dad."

Pete nodded and Oliver said, "If you need any help—"

"I know, Ollie. Lex would be stupid to come to the farm."

"If you haven't noticed, Claire, Lex Luthor hasn't been doing the smartest things as of late."

"I know."

"So do you and me a favor; be smart and stay safe."

"I will, Ollie."

Oliver nodded again and Pete asked, "Hey, Oliver do you play Basketball?"

"Yes, I do."

"Want to go shoot some hoops?"

"Sure."

Oliver and Pete left the house to go play Basketball in the driveway and Jasmine jumped at the chance to question Claire; "Why is it that Oliver seems so concerned about Lex Luthor becoming your step-brother? I mean the two of you are after all just friends."

"Oliver and I are friends; but Lex and I haven't been friends since the day we broke-up. Lex has actually been very mean since then and Oliver is aware of the situation. Oliver doesn't like what Lex tends to say and do to me, moreover Lex and Oliver don't get along very well. It's all very complicated."

"So simplify it."

"It's not that easy."

"How so?"

"Look I just want to drop it, okay?"

"No, not okay. I want to talk about it."

"Well I don't, _Jasmine_."

"Well, too bad, _Claire_."

"You're not my mother, you can't make me talk."

"I want to get to know you better besides I think Pete likes you—"

"Of course he likes me he's like a big brother to me."

"No, I mean as in he wants you for his girlfriend."

"Pete knows better than to want that from me. Pete and I would never work out; besides, you're the one Pete talks about. Pete's my best friend and big brother. You need to get over the jealousy that you have towards me. I know that Pete doesn't want me like that and I certainly don't want him like that. You don't want my life. Trust me on that." Claire got up from the table once more and stormed up to the guest room in which she was staying. Only seconds later, Jasmine stormed out of the house to talk to Pete.

It was easy for Oliver to overhear Jasmine's insistence that Claire wanted Pete for a boyfriend no matter what Claire had said.

Not even Pete could convince Jasmine that Claire was his best friend and little sister. Oliver quickly excused himself and went to check on Claire.

He found her in the room Pete had given her. She was sitting by the window and looking out over the countryside.

When she heard Oliver's heartbeat, she turned to look at him. She could see that he was angry and quickly assumed that it was because he had learned that Jasmine had asked more questions on Lex.

Oliver searched Claire's face for a short time before he strode over to her and pulled her up into a hug.

Claire accepted the hug and clung to him as tightly as she could without hurting him. Oliver held her for a few more moments before he said that he had to go make a phone call. Claire nodded and Oliver left the room.

Meanwhile, back outside Jasmine and Pete were arguing over the fact that Claire was nothing more than a friend and sister and that Jasmine needed to relax. Jasmine pointed out that Claire most likely wasn't happy being single and then Pete said, "Claire and I wouldn't work out. We can't work out a relationship like that. I can't be her boyfriend because either she or I could end up getting the other person killed, not to mention Lex Luthor would have me killed as soon as he saw me kiss her."

Jasmine shrieked, "You're lying!"

"Actually, he's not;" a voice from behind said.

Pete froze and turned towards the voice, placing himself between the person who'd spoken and Jasmine. It was then that Jasmine heard Oliver Queen snarl, "What are you doing here?"

The person in front of Pete just smirked and asked, "What do you think I'm doing here, Queen?"

Page 8


	26. CMK Part II Chapter 3

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has Favorited, Followed, Reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Three

Trust

Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had come out of her room and had just started to enter the dining room; but she had stopped in the doorway and just stood there. No one had noticed her, yet.

In the dining room, Lex and Lana Luthor were sitting side by side. Claire wanted to remain unnoticed for as long as possible. From the doorway, Claire could see that Lana was upset to find Oliver Queen was here and then Lana asked, "Pete may I ask," and trailed off as she gestured towards Oliver.

Pete had caught onto what Lana was asking and said, "Oliver's here with Claire." He paused and took a sip of water from a glass before he said, "I wanted to meet him." Then Pete paused again. Lex immediately caught on to Pete's hesitation while Pete tried once more to hide it as he said, "I did want to come to yours and Lex's wedding; however, I couldn't get away from work. Plus, I wanted to bring Jasmine along with me and she was unable to make it as well."

"Oh," Lana replied. She got a look of confusion on her face and tilted her head, "I'm sorry, you said that Claire was here?"

Lex barely kept himself from reacting to Lana's statement. He noticed that Pete sat up straighter as if to confront Lana while Oliver seemed to lean back in his chair as if to observe. The only hint he gave that he might also respond to Lana was that he had put down his glass of water and had a slight frown on his face.

Jasmine spoke before either Pete or Oliver could and said, "She is here; I believe she went up to the guest room that was made up for her. Pete has several."

Lana gently smiled and responded, "I'm aware about how many guestrooms Pete has; I've visited him a couple of times." She then turned to Lex and said, "We should have Pete and Jasmine out sometime. With the couple hundred guestrooms we have at the manor, it shouldn't be too hard to find them both a room. Plus we could give Jasmine the room that overlooks the sunflower patch."

It was Lex had yet to touch his own glass of water and everything in him was rebelling at Lana's suggestions. As if she sensed his inner rebellion, she touched his arm and smiled at him with her teeth.

He knew he had to choose his words carefully. "When have you visited, Pete?"

Lana froze ever so slightly. She knew very well why Lex was asking that. She hadn't told him about those visits and she also knew that Lex could easily make it look as if she had cheated on him during those visits if he could match up the timelines. She also chose her words carefully, "I'm sorry, Darling; I didn't think it was something you needed to know at the time."

Lex had to fight to keep the smirk and smugness out of his voice while trying to project concern for his wife's wellbeing as he said, "Well, for future reference I would always like to be aware of your whereabouts."

"The way you know all of Claire's whereabouts," Oliver coldly asked, " _Lex_?"

Lex tensed ever so slightly as his blue eyes met Oliver's brown. For a moment, Lex could see a Great White Shark circling before him as it caught the scent of spilt blood. Lex placed himself into a relaxed position trying to cover just how tense he was as he projected a sense of calm over his being. He smirked as he kept all of his attention on blonde man and said, "I don't know what you're talking about; I'm just here with Lana visiting one of her old high school friends; is that a problem?"

Pete jumped in before Oliver could and said, "There's no problem, Lex; I just wasn't expecting you is all."

Lana brought the attention back to herself as she said, "I wanted to see this place and you always said that I was welcome to visit; I figured that option was open to my husband as well."

Oliver studied the male Luthor in front of him carefully. He reached for his glass and took a sip. His brown eyes narrowed as Lex seemed to relax into the position he had tried to project a fake sense of calm over himself.

Inwardly, Oliver smirked as he thought to himself, "This will be easy; almost too easy."

From the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Pete's jaw clench, and he noticed that Jasmine was warming up to Lana Luthor and her husband. It was quite obvious to Oliver that Jasmine was relaxing around the two because she knew that Lana was married and therefore wasn't after Pete.

Suddenly the theme tune for _Robin Hood the Prince of Thieves_ sounded through the room; Claire made a hasty retreat out of the doorway and then super-sped to the left into the living room. She saw some bookshelves and sitting on one of the shelves was the book entitled, _Pride and Prejudice_. Claire smiled as it was one of her favorites and she began to read it.

Oliver Queen excused himself from the Dining room, answered his cell phone as soon as he was outside the dining room door, and then he entered the living room. He was surprised to see Claire sitting on the couch and reading. He smiled as he thought, "She looks so peaceful." The voices on the other end of the phone caused him to close his eyes and feel stressed as he felt his latest plans start to crumble around him.

"We need help," the first voice belonging to A.C. said.

Oliver opened his mouth to reply; but the second voice beat him to it, "Serious help," Bart whined.

"Your help to be precise, Robin Hood;" the third voice belonging to Victor was serious.

Oliver sighed and dropped his head, Claire looked up, and blue-green eyes met brown eyes. Claire's eyes showed worry and Oliver's eyes conveyed pain; Claire could still hear the voices on the other end pleading with Oliver to come and help them; she got up and walked over to him, she took the phone and said, "He'll be there," then she hung up.

Oliver clenched his jaw, took a deep breath through his nose, and let it out with his mouth. Then he spoke, "Claire—"

She cut him off, "Go."

"Claire—"

"No, Ollie," she put up a hand and said, "No, Ollie, you need to go. They need help; your help."

"Claire—"

"Go."

"But—"

"I can handle Lex."

Inwardly Oliver frowned as that wasn't his only reason for wishing to stay as he heard himself whine, "Clai-are—"

"Did you just whine at me?" Claire teased him.

Oliver could tell she was teasing because of the sparkle that had entered Claire's eyes and because of the small smile on Claire's mouth.

Oliver allowed his mouth to quirk upwards in a half smile and half smirk; Claire looked up and smiled at him. She knew that he would have to go; she had promised the team after all; "Go, Oliver, they need you."

"I know;" he said aloud. Inwardly he thought to himself, "But with Lex here—"

Claire interrupted his thoughts, "Let me handle Lex. You know that I can."

He heard the resignation in his own voice as he said, "I know."

"Then why—"

He quickly cut her off and threw out the first excuse he could come up with, "I trust you and I believe that you can handle yourself; however, I don't trust Lex Luthor to follow the rules and stay away from you. I don't like the idea of leaving you here open to attacks that are going to be coming from three people and don't tell me that Jasmine likes you; because even I can tell that she doesn't like you. I also don't want you to tell me that Lana and you have a truce; because we both know that she'll stand by Lex until the day she dies. Also, don't tell me that Lex won't try something because you and I both know that Lex could try something and that he really wants you; also, I know that you are aware that he won't stop until someone forces him to or he gets what he wants."

"Ollie—"

He had to keep her from talking, or he would lose the train of thought that had him on such a roll, "I know; but I can't help but worry. You're one of my best friends and if something were to happen to you—"

Claire gave him a fond smile as she interrupted him, "I know, Ollie. Nevertheless, you _**have**_ to go. Believe me, I would love to go with you; but I can't; I have to stay here and mind the fort. However," Claire said, "I will give you this," and she reached behind her neck and undid the clasp of the chain that hung around her neck. Claire then showed the chain to Oliver. The chain was pure gold and on the chain were two wedding rings.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the rings and Claire explained, "These rings belonged to my parents. After Dad died, Mom gave me Dad's wedding band. Then Lionel started to court my mom and she gave me hers because she said that she was starting to fall in love with Lionel;" she took a breath and before she could continue Oliver said, "Claire—"

"No, Ollie," Claire interrupted, "I need you to let me finish;" she took another breath and continued, "I want you to keep these safe for me. I know how difficult it is to—"

Oliver interrupted, "To return afterwards?"

"Yeah; and well, I just want you to know that I care so I want you to have this so that you can remember that there is someone who understands and cares about you."

Oliver chuckled; "You need to relax, Claire;" and then in a more serious tone he whispered, "I would be honored to accept this chain to look after until this mission is complete and I am home safe and sound. Now, would you be willing to help me put it on?"

Claire smiled as Oliver took the chain from her and then he turned so that his back was facing her. He then moved the chain up enough so that the clasp was behind his neck and she took the two ends and joined the clasp together. Oliver turned back so that he was facing her and he moved the rings under his shirt so that they were touching his skin. Claire smiled and she hugged him.

Oliver took a deep breath and he hugged her in return. He whispered in her ear, "I will return, I promise." He then stepped out of her embrace and he looked down at his right hand where he always wore the family ring. This ring was the same ring Chloe had taken off the Green Arrow's finger. Oliver took the ring off and then he took Claire's left hand and he placed the ring into the palm of her hand and enclosed the ring within her fingers; "To remember that I will return," he said. Oliver kissed Claire's forehead and he went upstairs to pack while Claire returned to the kitchen.

Lex looked up as Claire entered the room and he smiled as he stood up from his chair. Lex walked towards Claire and said, "I was wondering when I'd get to see you."

Lana got up. Even though she could see that Claire was unhappy with Lex's advance, Lex wouldn't give up talking to her. She knew that Lex claimed to love her; but, she also very well knew the truth. She absolutely had to remind Lex that he belonged to her now and not Claire Kent.

The dark haired beauty easily stepped between Claire and Lex as she spoke, "It's good to see you, Claire. If you're looking for Oliver—"

"Actually;" Claire interrupted, "I just saw him."

It was all the reminder Lana felt that Lex needed; however she felt her own façade shake when she heard Lex ask, "Oh?"

Lana turned to look at her husband. Lex looked positively devious. Lana was grateful that annoyance filled Claire's voice as she said, "He has to leave on business and—"

"And of course you'll be leaving with him;" Jasmine said coldly.

Claire looked surprised by that and Pete said, "Jasmine, Claire can stay."

"Pete—"

"She stays;" Pete then added, "Jasmine," as an afterthought.

Claire started to say something but Lana beat her to it; "Stay, Claire. Catch up with us; besides you, Pete, and I haven't hung out since high school. The only way it could be better was if Chloe was here."

Lex had to fight his anger towards Lana down as he said, "Of course, you'll have to stay, Claire. Billionaire business is not something you would be comfortable around anyways. You couldn't sit still to save your life and business is one of the many things Oliver and I have in common; beyond that, you wouldn't be allowed to stay with him throughout the time he would be conducting business."

Claire felt her own anger rise as she replied, "Contrary to what most people think, Lex, I _am_ aware about what goes on in business." Claire would have continued except that Lex noticed the blonde billionaire standing behind Claire in the doorway. "Oliver," Lex said, "Claire was just telling us that you had business to conduct elsewhere; now while Jasmine seems to want Claire out of the way, I don't think Pete and Lana quite agree. I would like to spend more time with Claire as well, before she has to leave. I'm also aware of the fact that the two of you drove down together so I was going to suggest that my driver take you to the airport and drop you off there; then he can head over to the hotel he's staying at; since Pete was so kind to invite Lana and I to stay here."

Oliver smiled. He had been afraid that his plans would be ruined; but, with Claire having given him her parents wedding bands and with Lex staying behind, as much as the bald billionaire may have been trying to play things off as he had, it was clear to Oliver that his own plans had not fallen to the wayside completely.

Oliver wasn't afraid of showing this smile as Claire thought it to be his, "I'm going to pretend that I'm pleased" smile. It was for that reason Oliver made certain to place just a hint of a threat in his voice as he asked, "You trying to get rid of me, Lex;" while keeping the tone just light and airy enough for Jasmine and Pete.

Due to slight challenge Oliver had just issued, Claire became afraid that something could happen to him. She turned to face him; but Oliver's eyes never once left those of Lex.

Lana was the one whom broke the standoff. First, Lana moved forward so that she was standing next to Lex, she then placed her hand just above his elbow since his arms were down at his side with clenched fists; she then said, "Lex," to draw his attention to her. Lex glanced at Lana; but he quickly returned to glaring at Oliver. Lana repeated Lex's name and then said, "I want you to look at me, Lex." Lex did so in annoyance and then Lana said, "Oliver you have my word that Lex won't sabotage your business deal."

Lex felt fear shoot through him as Lana uttered those words. He knew what she was really promising Oliver Queen with those words. He began to feel even more boxed in; but, dared not say anything against her at that point. He kept his eyes pinned on Lana in that moment. He saw her smirk and wondered if there was anything else he had missed in his calculations.

Claire saw that Oliver was still hesitating. She was unsure as to why; but, she felt that she still had to try to reassure him. Therefore, she moved towards him and placed hand on his elbow; as he had his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against the doorframe in a "relaxed" position; even though Claire could tell that Oliver was very much on edge.

Oliver refused to look away from Lex until Lex nodded at Lana and while still looking at Lana he said, "You should leave, Oliver." Then Lex looked up to see that Oliver was now looking at Claire whom had her hand on the blonde billionaire's elbow.

Oliver was looking in Claire's eyes and written there plainly for him to see was, "You have to go; the boys need you;" and the reply she saw in Oliver's eyes was, "I know; but I don't want to leave you here."

Claire smiled a small smile and Oliver knew that Claire was saying, "I'll be okay." Oliver pulled Claire into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I will return." Claire whispered back to him so only he could hear, "I know; now go, before Lex becomes suspicious."

Oliver kissed the top of Claire's head; and in the corner of his eye, he spotted Lex's jealousy. Oliver outwardly shook his head at the other billionaire; but inwardly smiled. He then let Claire go, thanked Pete for letting him visit and making up one of the guest bedrooms for him, and then he told Jasmine that it was "nice to meet her;" then he turned and left. He was thankful that he was able to use Lex's car and driver, because it meant that Claire would have a car of her own to use if she needed to escape.

However it worried him as well because he knew the only reason he had been given use of the car was due to Lana's insistence. He knew she was looking for an alliance; but, he was unsure as to why. That worried him a very great deal as that alone could ruin his own plans for the future.

* * *

Page 7


	27. CMK Part II Chapter 4

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Four

Shadows in the Night

At seven that night Claire went up to her room and immediately, she stood in her doorway and used her x-ray vision to make sure there was no one in her room, her bathroom, and her closet. She then stepped into her room, closed and locked the door. She went throughout her room, her bathroom making sure all windows were shut tight and locked, then she closed the blinds, and she closed the curtains as well. She went into the bathroom and after checking with both her x-ray vision and without to make sure there were no bugs or cameras in the bathroom she changed into her pajamas.

She went back into her bedroom and once more, she checked with both her x-ray vision and without it to make sure there were no bugs or cameras in there. Then she turned on the lamp with a floral patterned shade near her bed (after making sure it wasn't a fire hazard) and then she turned off the light in her room. She then curled up in the full-sized bed under the floral patterned sheet (that matched the lampshade), a cream wool blanket, and a dark red comforter that matched the rest of the room. She then pulled the book she brought from home, _Emma_ by Jane Austen, from under the pillow that was to her right when she was facing the bed and on her left when she was lying on it because she preferred to sleep on the side that, just happened to be, closest to the lamp.

Claire heard two pairs of footsteps on the stairs and then she heard them head down the left side of the hall before entering the door she knew to be two doors down from her own. It wasn't long after that, her body relaxed and she fell to sleep.

Later that night, she woke to the rattling of the door knob and something sliding in the lock. She used her x-ray vision and found that Lex Luthor was trying to get into her room. She wanted to flee; but Lex knew that she was in here because the door was locked; moreover, she could not use her visible and hearable powers with him just on the other side of the door. She was still debating what to do when the door opened and Lex Luthor stepped into the room. Lex saw that she was awake and smirked he shut the door as quietly as he could and locked it as he entered the room.

Claire felt dread enter her stomach when she saw Lex put his hand into his left pocket, she heard a click, and Lex smirked as he withdrew a small syringe filled with green glowing goo that Claire recognized could only be made by melted down Kryptonite.

Lex smirked as he drew close to the bed and pushed her down she struggled but with the syringe being plastic; and, because the needle was metal there was no protection against the Green Kryptonite.

Claire could feel that the Green K was weakening her even then; she felt the needle prick her skin and the Kryptonite enter her bloodstream. She felt Lex press his lips to hers and she struggled against him; then he withdrew slightly, smirked, and said, "It's not enough to kill you; just hurt you a little." He then got up off the bed and left the room. Claire turned over on to her right side and wept; she could feel the damage the Green K was doing to her body and she did not like it. She closed her eyes to fight off the pain, her mind screamed, "OLLIE," and "Ollie," escaped her lips in a whisper.

That whisper echoed throughout the room and Claire awoke with a shot. After searching throughout the room, she lay trembling in the bed. There was no sign of Lex; but, her heart was pounding in her chest. She rolled onto her side and tried to calm her breathing and her heart.

Just as she finally got her breathing and her heart under control, silent tears began to roll down her face. For the rest of the night, Claire reached for the phone many times to make phone calls.

However, even with the fear coursing through her body, she was able to recall that if she called Oliver, she could put him and the boys at even greater risk by distracting them. Chloe was hosting a slumber party for Kara, Dinah, Diana, and Lois after Chloe learned that Grant and Lois had broken up.

Moreover, Claire couldn't call Bruce, because he was busy being Batman and she didn't want to pull Alfred Pennyworth into the picture either.

Claire shook her head. She knew that she was being silly over a nightmare. However no matter how silly Claire felt she was being, she still suffered the rest of the early morning in silence and without sleep.

Meanwhile, across the hall from Claire's room and two doors further down on the left, Lex Luthor sat on the full-sized bed watching Lana as she slept. To an observer it would look as if Lex was watching over his bride; but in all actuality, Lex was making sure Lana was in a true and deep sleep. He watched her until he was absolutely certain she had hit the R.E.M. state of sleep and would not wake.

He then got up off the bed and walked over to where her suitcase sat on the floor of the room. He very carefully unzipped the case trying to make no noise. As soon as he opened it, he slid his hand into the back of the case where a discrete pocket lay.

He found the opening of the pocket and pulled out a slim, sleek metal container. He opened it and found the inside was coated in lead as there were three vials of glowing green liquid that were unmistakable as Green Kryptonite.

Lex felt the blood rush from his face and a chill settle into his bones. He took a breath closed the case before sliding it back where he had found it.

His eyes slid once more to Lana whom still slept soundly on the bed. He shut the case as carefully as he could with shaking hands; and, when he began to zip up the case once more, he struggled to do as quietly as when he had unzipped it, due to the trembling in his hands becoming worse.

He made his way back to the bed and lay awake the rest of the night as he tried to come up with a plan to stop Lana from using the vials in any way without her figuring out that he himself was the one stopping her.

* * *

Page 4


	28. CMK Part II Chapter 5

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Five

Green Monsters

At eight in the morning, Claire finally forced herself out of bed and down the stairs. Pete noticed the bags under Claire's eyes; but Claire kept saying, "I'm fine" and insisted that she was indeed "fine."

Unfortunately, Claire's definition of "fine" very rarely meant "okay" fine usually meant, "I can handle it," or "this isn't something you can help with." "Fine" usually meant, "I'm struggling; but I'll persevere."

Claire sighed and thought to herself, "At least this time "Fine" doesn't mean that I'm dealing with Kryptonite."

Pete was going to press Claire harder; however, Jasmine pressed him to let it go and Pete ended up taking his girlfriend's advice.

After Pete stopped pressing Claire, Jasmine smiled ever so coolly at Claire as she asked the other woman to take a seat while at the same time accepting Lana's help in the kitchen.

Lana and Jasmine were talking amiably while they were preparing breakfast. While Lana mentioned that she had not only worked but managed a coffee shop in the little town of Smallville, Kansas during high school, Jasmine brought up the fact that she had once worked in a coffee shop that had been attached to a bookstore.

Just as Jasmine finished pouring some Orange Juice into several glasses that were set upon a serving plate, the timer on the oven went and Jasmine quickly rushed to get the egg bake she had prepared the night before out.

While Jasmine was distracted by the egg bake, Lana very carefully slipped her hand into the pocket of her black sweater she was wearing over the tank-top she had worn to bed and pulled out a vial of glowing green liquid.

She very carefully removed the cap and splashed a small amount of the liquid into one of the glasses of orange juice which masked the color of the glowing green liquid and quickly slid the cap back into place.

Just as Jasmine was setting the egg bake on top of the oven, Lana slid the vial back into her pocket before Jasmine had the chance to turn around.

Lana said, "I'm going to take these glasses out to everyone before they die of thirst. I'll be right back."

Jasmine just smiled at her new friend and allowed went about cutting up the egg bake into servable squares.

Lana carefully made her way into the dining room with her load. She made absolutely certain to keep her footing and not to spill a single drop of the orange juices; especially as she set the serving plate upon the dining room table before handing out a glass first to Pete, then to Lex, and last to Claire. She then went about setting the rest of the glasses of Orange Juice around the table.

From the corner of her eye, Lana closely watched Claire. Even though she didn't know the how's or why's of it, she did know that Claire was allergic to Kryptonite and she desperately wanted to see just what the small amount of the liquidized version would do to her once friend.

While part of her knew it would be absolutely horrible if Claire were to die from the small amount as she would be unable to explain away the vial in her pocket as well as the ones in her bag, another part of her deeply hoped the other woman would die from the small amount.

"After all," Lana thought to herself, "I wouldn't have any more competition for my husband's attention anymore if she _did_ die."

* * *

Page 4

4


	29. CMK Part II Chapter 6

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, and infidelity. In this chapter there is a small prayer spoken by one of the characters; and, other prayers will appear in even later chapters.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I had some more time to edit another chapter so here's the next one as I still haven't completely caught up to how many chapters should be up since my computer crashed a while back.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Six

The Calvary

Once, twice, three times more Lana snuck into liquid Kryptonite into Claire's drink during breakfast.

The morning after the fourth poisoning, Claire forced herself out of the bed and almost fell to the floor. She would have done so, except that upon feeling dizzy she had sat back down on the edge of the bed. She folded her hands, bowed her head, and whispered a prayer; "Lord, please rescue me. Please, help make this stop; I don't know how much longer I can last against the Kryptonite I feel flowing through me; in Jesus' name I pray, Amen."

Claire stepped out of her bedroom doorway and turned to the right; she continued going straight and stumbled slightly when she got to the stairs. She was still clad in her red flannel pajamas with blue moons and yellow stars on them as she had had no energy to change.

She barely got down the stairs by holding onto the railing. She was so weak from the liquid Kryptonite that she couldn't have broken the thin railing even if she tried.

She stepped down from the last step onto the floor and was thankful that the bookcases were a foot away from the railing, she stepped in front of the railing and she placed her left hand on the railing before she let go to reach out to the first bookcase with her right hand. She then began to walk and she was glad that the bookcases were against the wall as tightly as they could be. She got to the end of the third bookcase and saw that the couch was the closest thing she dared touch and it was two feet from her; she forced herself to walk forward and she prayed that she wouldn't fall. She reached the couch just in time. She kept her hand on the couch for support and saw that there was about ten feet between the couch and the doorway to the entrance hall, which broke off into the kitchen.

Claire neared the doorway and heard voices; she was surprised at first that she had not heard them as soon as she'd touched the landing; but then she realized that the Kryptonite she knew to be in her system must have messed with all of her powers especially since she was feeling as weak as a new born kitten. She touched the doorframe and there in the entrance hall stood Chloe Sullivan and Bruce Wayne.

Claire smiled when she saw the man whom played the part of her eldest brother and the woman whom played the part of her closest confidant and both were two of her best friends.

Lana was standing there talking to Chloe; Jasmine was already there and frowning because she was now worried that Pete would leave her for the blonde woman whom was apparently smarter than Jasmine had first given her credit for, since the blonde claimed that she was madly in love with her boyfriend, Bruce Wayne.

Suddenly Chloe whipped her head to the left and a huge smile lit her face while a different sparkle entered her eyes; "Claire!" Chloe exclaimed and moved towards her friend.

"Hey, Chlo;" Claire smiled and gave a little wave; Chloe's eyes picked up the sheen of sweat that covered Claire's forehead, Claire's eyes were glazed, and Chloe could see that Claire was leaning against the doorframe more for support than for relaxation. Claire caught the worry that entered her friend's eyes and said, "I'm fine, Chloe."

Bruce who'd smiled and had looked over at Claire when she first entered now took a closer look and narrowed his eyes as he moved forward; "Claire, are you alright?"

"I said I was fine, Bruce; didn't I?"

"Claire," Chloe said drawing her friend's attention back to her and she reached out to touch Claire but another person's hand, one that was delicate and manicured to perfection, grabbed Chloe's hand before she could reach Claire. "I wouldn't do that Chloe; Claire's been feeling off for a few days, and I'd hate for you to get sick."

"As, I was telling Chloe and Bruce, Lana, I'm fine."

Lana gave Claire her gentlest and with a tone that suggested she was only humoring Claire as she said, "Of course; I'm just concerned because I know I've heard you throwing up in the middle of the night."

While Lana was trying to put on an air of concern, Bruce looked over at Lex and became surprised at the look he saw in his fellow billionaire's eyes.

Lex's blue eyes looked sad and almost tender as they stared at Claire and as if sensing Bruce's gaze on him, they turned to him. In that moment, Lex's eyes became guarded and a smug sneer fell into place where a frown had once been.

It happened so fast that Bruce was almost certain he'd imagined it; but, a part of him refused to completely dismiss what he'd seen.

As Bruce continued to scrutinize Lex, the bald billionaire mulled over what he knew was wrong with Claire. However, he had little choice but to play the part he'd been forced into so long ago. Therefore, as he noticed Bruce scowl, with the smuggest tone he could manage, he said, "Lighten up, Bruce. How about we ask Pete if there's any champagne—"

"It's a little early to drink alcohol, Lex." Lana said coolly. Her eyes had become daggers pointed in his direction for she too knew that appearances must be kept.

Lex then said, "Of course I was just thinking it would give Bruce and I something to do while you took Jasmine and Chloe shopping as you were planning on doing."

Chloe interrupted and demanded, "And, what about Claire?"

Lex made absolutely certain to keep the smug tone as he spoke of his real concern; "She's sick. Has been for a few days; she should stay here and rest up."

Claire spoke up and said, "I'm fine, Lex. Chloe," Claire gave her friend a very pointed look, "It's my allergies that are bothering me."

Chloe said, "Lana, take your hand off me. I plan on staying here and looking after my friend. Besides, if I do any shopping," she said with a smirk and a smug look on her own face as she moved her right hand to take off the black leather glove from her left hand, which was the hand Lana had grabbed.

Once the black leather glove was off, it revealed a diamond ring on the ring finger of her left hand and she continued to speak, "It will be when both my maids of honor are in attendance helping me pick out my wedding dress."

Lana let go of Chloe in shock while Claire squealed and flung her arms around Chloe in the strongest hug she could manage which was ten thousand times weaker than her previously weakest hug. Chloe recognized the hug for what it was and whispered, "You weren't lying about allergies were you?"

"No."

Chloe nodded her head, pulled Claire closer, and noticed the way Lex seemed to deflate with what appeared to be defeat; but was in all actuality relief. Especially when Bruce had taken on a protective stance at Chloe's announcement.

Excitedly, Chloe said, "Come on, Claire why don't we go to your room, hang out, call Lois and put her on speaker, all while we look through bridal magazines.

Claire smiled and said, "Girls Day In I take it."

"You got it in one; Girls Day In."

"Alright; I'm in."

"Good. That way you can rest and get better; Lois can be happy because she can complain about how weddings are just so horribly expensive, and I get to be happy by spending the day talking to two of my best friends and having Girls Day In."

Claire smiled and Chloe linked her left arm with Claire's right arm so that Claire could use her left hand to hold on to the railing as they went upstairs to the guestroom Claire was staying. As soon as they were in the room Chloe closed and locked the door; she then said, "Tell me everything."

* * *

Page 5


	30. CMK Part II Chapter 7

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

I have two chapters I can post for today as I had quite a bit of editing time over the past week. I just couldn't post anything because I was without internet.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Seven

Reflection

Claire told Chloe everything that she knew; which wasn't much. "It started at breakfast the other morning;" Claire said haltingly, "Jasmine insists on making breakfast and she invites Lana to help. I know that Pete's in his right mind and there aren't any outside influences affecting him so unless something happened before I arrived, Pete wouldn't have told Jasmine about my allergies."

Claire paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "However, Lana has been around me my entire life and could have easily figured out that I had an allergy to the rock she always wore around her neck. Or she could have figured it out from Lex."

Claire paused once more before stating, "As for Lex, I suppose that he could have something on him; however, that doesn't explain why I feel it crawling around in my system, or why I'm vomiting glowing green goop."

Chloe nervously swallowed and asked, "Why would Jasmine or Lana even try to kill you?"

Claire looked at Chloe as she bit her lip nervously as she said, "I don't know."

Chloe nodded. It really did make more sense for Lex to be the one poisoning Claire; and yet, Lex hadn't been given the opportunity.

Chloe knew she'd have to start poking around to save her friend's life.

Lex had long since left Bruce and Pete to converse and had returned to the guestroom given to him and Lana upon their arrival. Not long after Chloe had dragged Claire upstairs, Jasmine had insisted on dragging Lana out for a day of clothes shopping.

Lex was grateful for the reprieve that had come with Lana's absence. For a few moments at least, he could breathe easy knowing that she was far from the house. He very carefully, went to Lana's suitcase and once more pulled out the vials of Kryptonite.

As he stared down at the one empty vial and the two remaining, he became angry. In that moment, he forgot that he needed to be subtle. He forgot that any mistake on his part could cost him everything he was working for. That empty vial mocked him. It told him that everything he had done was far from enough and that he would still lose everything if he didn't act in some way.

He emptied the remaining two vials into an empty water bottle which he then placed into the lead lined hidden compartment of his own suitcase. He went to the bathroom attached to the guestroom and stood next to the sink.

He pulled a packet of powder from his pocket and an unopened non-toxic green glow stick. He very carefully sprinkled some of the powder into the two vials before opening the glow stick and cutting the stick itself with the pocket knife he kept in the other pocket of his coat.

He let some of the glow stick ooze flow into the two vials and then filled each one with water and put the stoppers on them.

The two vials were the exact same hue as green kryptonite; Lana would hopefully never know that the solution was Lex's answer to non-battery, non-solar, emergency lighting that would last up to three years before it would fade out.

He washed his hands to get all the evidence of what he had done off them before sliding the vials back into Lana's lead lined case and slid it back into her suitcase.

He then closed his eyes as he slumped down with his back against the wall. He was now relieved that he had called Bruce and had made it clear as to where he was and had made certain that Bruce would believe Claire would end up dead if left unsupervised in his care.

But, he very much regretted that the warning had been far too late and Claire had been harmed anyways. He opened his eyes; outside of what he'd just done, there was only one way to remedy this situation. He had to get Claire as far from Lana as possible.

* * *

Page 4


	31. CMK Part II Chapter 8

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

Here's the 2nd chapter for today.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Eight

Denial and Acceptance

Half an hour after Claire told Chloe about the weird case of Kryptonite poisoning, Chloe pulled out the bridal magazines and called Lois and put her on speaker so that all three women could discuss wedding plans.

The three women soon gave up since Lois couldn't see what Chloe and Claire were looking at in the magazines and she didn't like the descriptions of the bridesmaid dresses. Therefore, the conversation morphed into girl talk as a sly smile crossed Chloe's face and Claire could hear the smirk in Lois' voice.

Claire knew that she was in trouble and she was proven correct when Lois asked, "So how's Oliver?" and Chloe said, "Oh, he's away on business; and, Lex is here sniffing around Claire."

"Lex is there?" The surprise in Lois' voice was as clear as a cloudless day. Claire replied this time, "Yeah, Lana decided to pay a surprise visit since Pete told her that she was always welcome and she brought Lex with her without realizing that while she's always welcome, Lex is never welcome; but since Lex is already here; Pete can't turn him away because that would be bad manners." Chloe then spoke up, "Wait Lana didn't even call ahead?"

Claire said, "No."

The snarl in Lois' voice was deadly as she said, "That was bad manners on her part, not Pete's." Claire then pointed out, "But Lex is a billionaire and Pete was in the lower middle class; even if he's started to become higher middle class."

Chloe shook her head so that her shoulder length blonde hair flew around her head and she said, "It's not right."

Claire pointed out, "Nothing about Lex Luthor is ever right. I mean, look at me; at how he treated me at the end of our relationship; and how he treats me now that we're no longer together. Also, take a look at the way he treats Ollie and Bruce; at the way he treats Lana—HIS WIFE—and then look at how he treats the people whom work under him. Look at how he treats his company and the different businesses he owns," Claire shook her head and continued, "None of it is right."

Lois' disdain was evident as she said, "Well Lex Luthor is a slime ball; I've known that since Cat, Jimmy, and I started interviewing people for the article we're doing on his and your relationship."

"Wait you're doing an article on Lex and I," Claire asked, "Why?"

Lois replied, "We started it a while ago and we even interviewed Pete and you; remember? Besides, Chloe helped with some of the information and we're doing it so that people can see that Lex Luthor isn't as special as he claims to be. Now on the other hand, Mr. Queen quite special and we want people to see what type of guy a girl should be with and what type of guy she shouldn't be with."

"It makes sense; but why me and my relationships?"

"Because, Claire, Luthor _Junior_ and _your_ Mr. Queen are complete opposites and you happen to be a girl who is caught in the middle of our two billionaires. You're the perfect example of a girl caught in the middle, the young Mr. Luthor is the perfect example of an ex-boyfriend-turned-stalker, and Mr. Queen is the perfect example of a friend who's boyfriend material; if you get my drift."

"Yeah, I get it;" Claire said, "I just don't like it."

"Sorry, but as you know your relationship with Lex Luthor is of interest and so is your relationship with Oliver Queen, not to mention Bruce Wayne and how he considers you to be his little sister. Add in the fact that you're a senator's daughter, well, every paper in the country wants this story."

Claire sighed and said, "You have my permission to run the article."

"Well it's good to know that you approve, we were going to run it anyways; it just won't be out for a while as we have to finish our interviews and research. But, I should go and get back to work. Bye Chloe, bye Claire."

"Bye, Lois;" Claire and Chloe said at the exact same time and all three girls hung up.

A few hours later, Jasmine and Lana returned and both went upstairs.

Jasmine to ask Chloe to attend the bonfire she was helping Pete host; and Lana to check on Lex.

As soon as Claire and Chloe had the door of the room open, Jasmine explained why she was there and then finished it with, "Chloe, you're welcome to invite Bruce." Chloe left to do just that and then Jasmine turned to Claire, "Sorry, Claire, it's for couples only I hope you can understand."

"Yes," Claire said, "I understand _perfectly_."

Jasmine nodded, and then she turned and left the room leaving Claire to herself. Claire watched her leave and then stormed over to her door to slam it shut and lock it before running back and flopping down on her bed. She rolled over so that she was on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Claire felt tears prickle her eyes.

Claire had not lied when she said that she understood. She understood that Jasmine was jealous. She understood that without Ollie at Pete's, Claire was the odd one out; she also understood that she was not Lana's favorite person either. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she whispered a prayer, "Lord, please bring Oliver home safely to me. Not my will but thy will, in Jesus' name I pray; amen."

Claire then rolled over and pulled the book, _Emma_ out from underneath her pillow. She tried to read it but could not concentrate on any of the words. She was distracted by her worry for Oliver, her concern for the boys, the joy that Chloe and Bruce were engaged, the fear she had that the Kryptonite in her veins would kill her.

Above all she was remembering how gentle Oliver's touch and words were. She remembered another time too when Lex had been kind and gentle as well. She feared that Oliver would lose his gentle touch just as Lex had.

She began to remember what turned Lex cold towards her and wept.

All of her thoughts and emotions became twisted until she had the one clear thought, "Daddy loved Mom and me in all of his interactions with us and he was a very different man from Lionel Luthor whom along with myself is responsible for Lex's coldness. Daddy was always gentle, even when scolding me. The same sort of gentleness Daddy showed Mom Martha was the same gentleness Oliver shows me. Could it be that he—No it couldn't be. Oliver would never care for me as deeply as I care for him."

Claire smiled sadly at those thoughts and pulled out her diary from the drawer in the bedside table. She needed to write down all that had happened since Oliver and herself arrived.

Two hours later she wrote:

" _I love him. I never knew what love was even though I should have. I love him enough to know that if he ever tells me he has found someone else, even though I will hate her, I am willing to step aside so that he can be happy. I would hate for him to be miserable, when all he does is try to make me feel better. He sees my abilities and he doesn't label them as "freaky," he's not scared of them; he's not scared of me or consider me a freak. He sees my abilities as gifts. He wants me to use them to help people and he wants me to be smart about it. He's gentle and he's kind. He says all of the right things—I wonder if he realizes just how much he has done for me. I won't tell him because we're still settling into the friendship stage and I don't want to unbalance that; and I won't tell any of my friends, no matter how good of secret keepers they are; because what's between Ollie and me is just between us. That's right, I, Claire Martha Kent am in love with Oliver Jonas Queen_.

* * *

Page 5


	32. CMK Part II Chapter 9

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

I apologize for missing last week's deadline due to business. Because I missed last week, I have four chapters to post for this weekend. While I was without internet, I was able to catch up to where I should have been at with updating before my laptop crashed. However, I still have a great deal of editing to do before I'm completely caught up to where I was before the crash. Hopefully, by catching up at least this much, I will be able to get back ahead of the game soon especially as things should start settling back down again after tomorrow.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Nine

Of All the Stupidity

The Green Arrow was annoyed; Impulse had seen that as soon as the Emerald Archer had appeared on site. Even though the modern-day Robin Hood was wearing his costume and glasses, a passerby could have very easily seen the worry lines that adorned the man's face. Impulse knew instantly that he and the others had dragged the Emerald Archer away from something important. He winced inwardly.

With a cool as you please smile the speedster said, "Hey, Robin Hood."

"Hey, Impulse, what do you have for me?"

"Everything's back at the hide out, I'll just run ahead and let the others know that you've arrived."

The Green Arrow frowned slightly; "Shouldn't you have brought the information with you so that I could be briefed right away?"

"Ah, right. I'll remember that for next time," the other man responded quickly; a little too quickly in the Green Arrow's mind.

Impulse rushed ahead while the Green Arrow decided to do a quick patrol of the area. Little did he realize that Impulse had rushed ahead to try to stop a not so brilliant plan. Across town in the hideout the Green Arrow had set up back when he'd first visited the area, Aquaman and Cyborg had decorated the place with balloons and ribbons. There was a huge banner that hung from the ceiling. It read as, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

The boys were celebrating the day they had all come together to work as one team under the Green Arrow. They did not count Claire or her group as part of their group for this anniversary; that was going to be a different party, in a different location, at a later date.

The Green Arrow unfortunately was unaware of what his boys had planned and when Impulse had seen the dark cloud that hung over the Green Arrow, he had instantly known he had to warn the guys and tell them this was a bad idea.

He had been the one to call his fearless leader and tell him, "We need help." He had even gotten Claire to believe their frantic cries for help. Now he wished that he hadn't done that; because something told him that as soon as this scenario played out, they really would need help; just not the Green Arrow's help.

Impulse arrived in a flash at his destination. Cyborg and Aquaman yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Impulse gulped, "Umm, guys I don't think this was such a good idea."

"Oh come on, Impulse, this is a great idea. The guy likes partying, he hasn't relaxed in a while, we wanted to party, we threw him a party, and now he'll relax."

"Right," Impulse's sarcastic remark had both guys frowning in annoyance.

Aquaman demanded, "What's with the sudden change of heart, hu, Impulse? You were the one who suggested this."

"Well, maybe—"

"Not to mention, Robin Hood will be here any moment and when he shows up, we'll have some explaining to do, if we don't do the surprise. So, let's turn off the lights and wait for the man in green to show up."

"But—"

The other two heroes yelled, "IMPULSE!"

Impulse flinched and closed his eyes and said, "Fine. We'll do this; but don't blame me if G.A. gets upset with us."

The lights went out, and not a moment too soon, the Green Arrow entered turned on the lights and the three popped out; yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Never before had Aquaman seen a man's skin turn that shade of purple. Cyborg had never realized just how dangerous the Green Arrow was until that moment, and Impulse thought, "We are so dead."

Arthur Curry., Bart Allen, and Victor Stone all sat on the plane looking very sullen. Never before had they gotten chewed out so thoroughly; not even by their own parents. Oliver Queen had been out for blood when it came to being deceived. He was outraged. All three shivered at the memory that repeatedly replayed itself in their heads.

 **"How can I trust you after this;" the man dressed in all green shouted at his team team, "All three of you should have known better! Impulse I can understand; you two, however," Oliver said while gesturing furiously between A.C. and Victor, "** _ **Should**_ **have known better!" Do you know where I was when the three of you idiots called me? I was at Pete Ross' house. You don't know who that is, do you? Well, I'll tell you. He's a friend of Claire's. Claire was with me; and do you three know who showed up the very day you idiots called me, "LEX LUTHOR! THAT'S WHO! I have never been more ashamed to call anybody friends in my life! I left Claire because she asked me to check on you three and help you. What do you idiots do? YOU HAVE ME ABANDON CLAIRE TO THE MERCY of LEX LUTHOR! AND LUTHOR JUNIOR HAS NO MERCY!**

 **"Due your stupidity, by telling me that you three were in DIRE need of help so that the three of you could throw me a SURPRISE PARTY I am grounding you three for the next two months. As of now, there will be no women, no friends, and no fun. The most fun the three of you will be seeing for the next two months is missions that are close to home if I can trust you enough to go on them. You three will be writing apology letters to Claire, and if anything has happened to her you three will be at her beck and call for those two months that you are grounded.**

 **"As of now, gentlemen you are under the very watchful eye of myself and in some cases Claire Kent. Also there will be no begging Claire for mercy because this is as much mercy as you are going to experience. Is that understood, gentlemen?"**

 **The three men nodded and Oliver Queen said, "Good. I hope the three of you will learn something from this experience."**

The three men had indeed learned several things from the dressing down. The first was, "Never make Oliver Queen/the Green Arrow angry;" the second quickly followed the first with, "Never put Claire Martha Kent in danger (that will seriously anger the Green Arrow/Oliver Queen);" the third was, "Make sure to double check all of your information before reporting to the Green Arrow/Oliver Queen;" and the fourth was, "If you're going to surprise Oliver Queen, make sure that Claire is there to keep his blood pressure down and the pressure off yourself."

Bart Allen looked at Oliver Queen and flinched. He knew that he was lucky to be alive. He just hoped that Claire would take a little bit of pity on them and would allow them to stay at the Kent farm where there was good food; though he doubted Oliver would go for it. Bart looked down as he remembered that Claire was with Lex; "I just hope she's okay. I'd give up three months of freedom just to know that she's okay," the younger man thought to himself. He was after all the almost little brother of Claire Martha Kent and he did worry about her.

* * *

Page 5


	33. CMK Part II Chapter 10

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

Here is the second chapter for today. If anyone has any questions please let me know. I'm sorry to have seen that I've lost some followers and others whom listed CMK as a favorite.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Ten

Pleasant Dreams

Claire tossed restlessly beneath her blankets as she tried to sleep. She sat up and saw the light from the campfire flickering in her window. She stood and stepped over to the window. Claire could see Jasmine was trying to be a hostess. Pete was being a cordial host; but Claire could see the strain from dealing with Lex in every move Pete made.

She watched as Bruce and Chloe held hands, got up, and walked a short distance away from the group. Her eyes landed on Lex and Lana, Lex disentangled his hand from Lana's; Claire saw him turn towards the house.

Lex's posture was set in determination. The way he moved showed clear confidence and even some anger as he moved across the yard.

Claire shrank back from the window as dread filled her stomach as she watched her ex head towards the house.

For one small moment, Claire was certain that she saw Lex look deliberately at her window and she couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to come to a head if she didn't find some way to flee or hide from what was to come.

Claire remained frozen at the window until she heard the door to the house slam shut. It was then that she fled from her room to the adjoining bathroom. She shut the bathroom door as quietly as possible and locked it; never once did Claire turn on the light. She looked in every corner of the room. She saw only one suitable place.

The sound of a door crashing open and hitting the wall caused a silent muscle spasm to go throughout Claire's entire body. It took everything she had to keep her back from making contact with the porcelain tub. She heard a loud ripping noise as if sheets and blankets were shredded with a knife as they were torn from the bed on which they had lain and the "thunk" of a mattress hitting the floor announced an intruder was searching the room.

The doorknob to the bathroom jiggled, she held her breath, and forced herself not to exhale as she heard the footsteps turn and retreat from the room; but not before knocking over the lamp on her night stand and the pages of her diary being torn out of the book.

She also heard the rustling of paper as they were scattered throughout the room and had to keep herself from crying out as one of her dearest possessions was destroyed so carelessly.

The dark blue shower curtain rustled. Claire had sank into the corner of the bathtub. Her legs were tucked into her chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs as if she were trying to hug herself.

She was still very weak from the previous kryptonite poisonings. Dried tear tracks told the tale of silently shed tears that had run down her face. Claire's head was ducked into her knees and her breathing was even but shallow enough that she could have been mistaken for cationic or even dead.

Earlier in the night as she had listened to the horrible sounds of her room being destroyed, she had focused hard on her heartbeat and forced the rhythm of her heart to slow. So intent on that task, she had missed the sounds of the intruder that now grasped the edge of the shower curtain in a way that was meant to push the curtain back.

Suddenly, Claire heard the curtain of the shower being pulled back and she flinched.

"Claire?"

Claire's eyes opened and met what appeared to be the concerned soulful brown eyes of Oliver Queen. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the blond billionaire's neck. Oliver quickly steadied her and himself as her hug had unbalanced him.

His arms instinctively wrapped around her in a strong embrace. She buried her head into his neck and his mind pieced together everything that must have happened and murmured, "Whatever happened, no matter what he did, I'm back; I'm here and I'll protect you always."

Oliver felt the hug tighten; yet, he could still feel the weakness in her muscles. He felt Claire nuzzle her head into his neck and he could barely contain the triumph he felt in knowing that he had finally, finally won Claire's trust while Lex had surely lost it completely.

His own grip tightened on the woman in his arms. He bent down slightly and picked her up into a bridal style carry hold. He carried her out of both her bathroom and bedroom. He carried her to his room and laid her down on the bed.

Oliver left for a few minutes and came back with all of Claire's things that she had brought from home but had not been destroyed. There wasn't much that had been left untouched.

Oliver placed her mostly empty suitcase and make-up bag in the closet. He pulled out from his own guest closet, a red sleeping bag which he laid on the floor by the bed's right side. Oliver put all of his things under the bed with the exception of his sleeping bag and one pillow he'd taken off the bed. Oliver locked his bedroom door and triple checked all of his windows; Lex Luthor would not be getting into this room; not now that he held Claire's full trust.

Claire Kent rolled on her side, looked down upon the man she loved. While Oliver slept, every side of himself he kept hidden was seen. Claire could see the boyish charm that had led to tabloids labeling the heir of Queen Industries as a Play Boy written all over his face.

She saw Oliver's dark streak in the tension that strained over all of Oliver's muscles. There was gentleness in the way Oliver had placed one hand over his heart, yet Oliver's jaw was set in a firm line.

Claire smiled. Oliver Jonas Queen was made of many contradictions but so was she. Both of them had their flaws and their strengths; but they also both complimented each other. Claire had spent her whole life giving her heart to anyone whom asked, Oliver had spent his life guarding his heart from all that asked. Claire risked herself only for her friends and family, Oliver put himself on the line every day for strangers on the street. Claire spent her life being scared that she would end up under a magnifying glass in a laboratory while Oliver spent his life making headlines.

Claire smiled once more as she saw everything Oliver was doing with his life. Claire hadn't felt so free since the early days of dating Lex.

It didn't take long for the exhaustion of the past few days to leave her in slumber-land. She fell asleep knowing that Oliver Queen, her own personal superhero was watching out for her.

Oliver Queen too fell into a deep sleep knowing that Claire was safe within reaching distance. Already he knew that his plans were falling into place quicker than expected; as such, with a smile on his face, Oliver dreamed of Claire's smile on her wedding day and he, himself, destroying Lex Luthor's name forever.

* * *

Page 4


	34. CMK Part II Chapter 11

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

Here is the third chapter for today. Thank you again to everyone whom has been supporting me.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Explosion

Oliver was the first to wake up. He woke up at 6:00 a.m. and lay on the floor for half an hour before getting up. When he got up from the floor he was very careful not to wake Claire. He got up and decided to do Yoga while he waited for Claire to wake from her peaceful slumber. One hour later Oliver had finished with Yoga and got in the shower.

Claire woke when she heard the shower start. She tensed and her heartbeat sped up in fear when she realized that she was not in the room assigned to her. She sat up as quickly as she could without her abilities. Her eyes landed on the red sleeping bag next to the bed, she took in the green yoga mat lying on the floor; she instantly remembered the room she was in belonged to Oliver Queen.

The shower turned off and Claire became nervous. She knew that she and Oliver had not done anything; but it was still awkward to know that they had been in the same room throughout the night.

Claire quickly gathered her clothes and shower supplies; she set them on the bed and lay back down under the covers while waiting for the bathroom to be open.

Oliver stepped out of the bathroom in a green polo shirt and cream khaki pants. His hair was slightly messy; yet, firmly in place. Oliver saw Claire looking at him; "Hey, you look a little anxious."

She chuckled; "I'm not looking forward to seeing Lex downstairs."

"About that, I saw his handy work in the bedroom."

"Did you just—"

"Claire, I realize that this subject is uncomfortable for you on so many levels; but, I have to know what happened."

"Why? Why do you always assume that it's Lex and not someone else?"

Lightning flashed in Oliver's eyes. Claire could see the storm that was brewing around Oliver; as always Claire felt the need to intervene before it exploded out of him; "Oliver, I—"

"No, Claire. I don't ask for explanations when it comes to your secrets or anyone else's. The only time I ask about anything is when it comes to Lex Luthor! I don't like how he treats you; as your friend—"

"Exactly," Claire cut him off, "As my friend, you should be happy that I'm able to stand up for myself—"

Oliver roared; "I FOUND YOU HIDING IN THE BATHTUB!"

Claire sighed as she looked down at the floor; Oliver looked away, let a sigh escape his lips as well. Claire was the one to break the ten minute silence, "I know that you're concerned. I'm concerned too. I just—I would like one day where you didn't have to defend me from Lex. Especially—"

"What! _Especially_ what, Claire? What could he possibly have on you that—"

"NOTHING! He has nothing on me! You, on the other hand, are my own version of Green Kryptonite! Lex may carry it on him at all times but you _paralyze_ me with your voice because my love for you is so strong;" she shouted in response to him.

Oliver could feel the exclamation points as Claire continued in a hiss, "Sure I _loved_ him; but _now_ my emotions for him are nothing but FRIGHT and he knows that!"

Her voice became sad, "I just hope that we can remain friends even if you don't have the same feelings for me that I have for you."

"Wh-what;" Oliver stuttered out. Suddenly, his plans were moving just a little too fast. He hadn't planned on Claire falling into love with him this quickly. Just like he hadn't planned on her trusting him as fast as she had.

"I just told you I love you;" Claire said breathlessly. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She felt fear and pain rise up and she said, "I really meant what I said about still being friends—"

"Claire, Claire, please look at me;" Oliver said quickly. His brain had finally caught up and shut down his shocked and surprised emotions.

Oliver needed to get Claire to look at him and believe every word he was about to say; if he didn't, he could lose Claire and all his plans would be lost. He tried once more to get her attention with his name; but, she had continued to ramble and so he crossed the room in a matter of seconds, he knelt before the woman sitting on the bed and he took her left hand. She was looking away from him, and there were tears streaming down her face.

She didn't turn to look at him but Oliver refused to give up, "I want you to know that I have feelings for you too. They are not the same as Bruce Wayne's; nor, are they like Lex's _feelings_ —if you can even call them that—as they don't even come close to what I feel for you."

He paused for just a second. He focused all of his control on the final words he had to say; because they were the most important, "I too pray every day that we never walk into the situation that you described where people will discover the connections between our alternates. Like you, if someone wanted my secrets all they would have to do is capture you and set up the perfect scenario in which I wouldn't be able to save you in any other way except to give them what they would want. I too would spill all of my secrets to save you. I could not, would not do that for anyone else; but for you, Claire, I would do anything."

For just a moment, Claire thought that she had heard hesitation in his voice; but looking in his eyes and hearing his heart, they quickly put her to ease that he hadn't hesitated and that she had only mistaken a dry throat for a lie.

Claire turned her head towards Oliver. She knew in that very instant that there was no going back. They had reached a point at which there was no return from. Claire Martha Kent had fallen irrevocably for Oliver Jonas Queen. Claire wrapped her free hand over Oliver's hands which had a grasp of her left. Oliver nearly missed the whisper that left her lips; "So where do these confessions leave us?"

Oliver dry swallowed; "It leaves us friends;" he saw her flinch and he felt her try to pull away but he held on tightly as he finished, "With the expectation that someday we can have more."

Oliver saw the question, "What does that mean" written all over her face, especially in her eyes. He responded to her question, "We'll go to parties and social gatherings together. We'll continue to be allies in the field. If one of our friends tries to set us up on a blind date, we'll try to double so that the thing that happened with Tommy doesn't happen again. We'll do everything the same except one; we'll know that someday, we'll move beyond friendship to actual dating. We'll take it slow, we'll take it gradual; but at least we know where we stand. We're on the same page in the same book, just waiting for the plotlines to come together."

Claire nodded. Oliver stood up and then sat on the bed next to Claire. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead; "As of now, no one is going to mess with Claire Kent and Oliver Queen."

Claire chuckled. Then upon looking at the clothing she had set out to change into for the day said, "I should go shower and get ready for my day."

"Alright; I'll wait here until you're finished. We'll stand side by side and face Lex together."

"Together," Claire said while she stood; she carried her shower supplies to the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

As soon as the bathroom lock clicked into place Oliver lay back on the bed. He pulled out his laptop and began to go through his e-mails; only one thought going through his head, "I want to spend the rest of the day with Claire; if Lex Luthor tries to get in the way…" unable to continue with the thought, Oliver clenched his fist.

One hour later, fully clothed Claire stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was brushed and hung in wet ringlets around her shoulders. She wore a red tank top and a denim jacket with dark blue jeans. Oliver smiled the smile he saved for Claire alone and pulled her into another hug. Oliver unlocked the bedroom door; Claire followed him, then the two walked down the stairs side by side.

Just as they hit the landing, Oliver's cellphone went off. The smile that Oliver had been directing towards Claire switched from _her_ smile to a more strained and less pleasant one.

Claire recognized it as the one he saved for tolerated business associates. Tolerate meaning more than a little less than pleasant and closer to downright rude if not crude. Oliver made a gesture to Claire and she recognized it as him giving her permission to enter the kitchen. Claire glanced up shook her head; she leaned up on her tippy toes to give Oliver a kiss on the cheek. The whisper she placed in his ear, "We said together;" made him smile _her_ smile.

She did head towards the dining room; but she stood in the doorway and hoped no one would notice her. Only one person did and Chloe Sullivan was confused as to why Claire Martha Kent looked to be relaxed when Lex and Lana Luthor sat only a few feet in front of her with their backs to the door and Jasmine was sitting in the middle with her eyes focused on Pete.

Chloe opened her mouth as if to say something but let out a gasp instead as Oliver Queen stepped behind Claire. As shocked as Chloe was to see the blond billionaire, she was even more shocked by the rage that Lex displayed upon seeing the blond with Claire. Lana never got the chance to stop Lex from storming past the two as he entered the living room. Only one thing was on Lex Luthor's mind; "I have a phone call to make."

* * *

Page 5


	35. CMK Part II Chapter 12

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

Here is the last chapter for today. Hopefully, my predictions for next week will be accurate and I'll be able to publish the next chapter then. It would be nice to get back to my original deadline instead of scrambling the way I have been. Again, I apologize for my schedule for being so hectic lately.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Plans

Claire and Oliver sat down at the table. Lana noticed the laced fingers; she felt both fear and relief flood her body. With Claire focused on Oliver, she'd never go back to Lex; but, with Oliver being focused on Claire, Lana also knew that Lex was less likely to give up Claire fully.

As Lex considered Oliver a rival, Lana knew that for Oliver to win Claire's heart was a blow to Lex on several levels and that she herself would have to fight that much more to keep his attention on herself.

Chloe being Chloe, the blonde-haired beauty could not stop her curiosity from getting the better of her she asked, "So Claire, what is the status on your relationship with Oliver?"

Claire looked up from the table to meet Chloe's eyes and knew instantly the blonde was teasing her. However, before she could respond to Chloe's good-natured ribbing, Lana broke in and said, "Yes Claire, what is your relationship with Oliver?"

Claire frowned at the repeated question. She knew from the look in Lana's eyes that the question was not being asked in the same manner as Chloe had been.

Claire very carefully mulled the situation over while biting her lip. Finally she answered the question in the manner she felt it deserved, "Not only is it rude to speak of Ollie as if he weren't in the room. It is also impolite to inquire the status of a relationship when you already know the answer. Oliver and I have given many statements as to the status of our relationship; not to mention, we have told everyone repeatedly that we are friends."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock at Claire's own rude response; but, upon seeing her friend's defensive posture, a sly smile crossed her face; "So, you and Oliver are no longer "just friends" but "friends." Okay sister, you are spilling it all later."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chloe."

Lana however broke in over the two friends; "Oh, please. Do not feed me that line. I demand to know—"

"You demand?" A male voice had interrupted Lana.

Claire turned towards the man; "Oliver—"

"No, Claire. We've spoken many times on this subject. No one has the right to demand anything of you. First, your secrets are your secrets; second, your thoughts are your thoughts; third, your feelings are your feelings; and fourth, no one has the right to demand you to give forth or provide information about each of these things. It is your _right_ to _choose_ _**if**_ and _**when**_ to divulge any information that is yours and yours alone. Wouldn't you agree, Mrs. Luthor, Miss Sulivan?"

Lana visibly flinched. In that moment, she feared that she had lost any chance of gaining an alliance with one Oliver Queen. She would need him if her own plans were not to be disrupted. Already, she could feel the life she had wanted for herself slipping from her fingers.

Chloe on the other hand noted the look on Oliver's face. Only once before had she seen that look on the blonde billionaire's face. It was the look he had had at the Kent's farm after rescuing Claire from green Kryptonite and Bart from a caged explosion at a 33.1 facility. Oliver had worn that look on his face while planning his next big move to beat Lex Luthor in the corporate world.

Chloe tried once more to decipher if that look was because Oliver was concerned for Claire's wellbeing, or if it was because of his distaste for everything Luthor.

Lana very carefully thought of her options but knew there was only one course of action she could take to save face and perhaps gain an alliance with Oliver Queen; "I apologize, Oliver," She said, "For my actions. Claire, I hope you understand that I sometimes let my mouth run away from me."

Oliver silently judged Lana's apology while Claire replied, "It's alright Lana; I'm sure Chloe's foot-in-the-mouth disease just happened be catching today."

Chloe smiled at the well-meaning dig; her eyes lit up. However, she wasn't prepared to let Lana off the hook as quickly as Claire had done.

Oliver too looked as if he was going to debate the topic when the chirping of Claire's cellphone alerted her to an incoming call. Claire looked at the Caller I.D.; she frowned and quickly excused herself. Oliver left to his own devices turned to Lana; his usual warm brown eyes were as cold as the frozen tundra as he said, "You say something like that again, I won't be held responsible for my words or actions."

Lana weakly smiled, "Trust me, Oliver, I understand why you came to her defense. I forgot how damaging one's words could be for a moment."

Oliver's steely gaze only hardened at Lana's declaration; "I expect you not to forget again."

Lana nodded and the topic was dropped. Bruce watched Oliver closely as he also knew that something in the relationship between Oliver and Claire had changed; but he was smart enough not to ask. He could tell that Claire considered this a secret between just themselves.

He also knew that if Oliver was being less than truthful in his relationship with Claire, he would never outright say anything to Bruce about it. Instead, Bruce knew that in such an event, he would be forced to investigate Oliver's true intentions before such a confession would occur.\

"However," Bruce thought, "That won't stop me from informing Oliver what I'll do to him if he ever breaks Claire's heart; after all one day she will be officially part of my family."

Jasmine had watched the interactions of the group in silence. She began to reevaluate what Claire had told her back at the beginning of her and Oliver's visit. Jasmine looked up from where she sat at the head of the table; Claire stood in front of her as white as a sheet. Oliver noticed the pale faced woman and got up from his seat. He spoke so quietly that even though there were many people in the room, the only one whom could hear was Claire; and Claire's abilities still had yet to come back.

Oliver had posed the question, "Claire what's wrong?"

Claire just shook her head at Oliver. Oliver knew that Claire was very upset about something; but she wasn't saying. He asked her if she would feel more comfortable talking if they were away from the group. Claire nodded her head, "Yes." Oliver led her from the dining room back to his room for the duration of the trip.

Once upstairs in the room she and Oliver had shared the night before, Claire broke down and told him everything.

"You know the phone call I received earlier?"

"Yes; I remember it."

"It was from Kara."

"I thought that you like hearing from Kara."

"I do—except when she's calling to tell me that one of my dad's debts on the farm never got paid back and the creditor is demanding I pay by 5:00 p.m. tomorrow or he owns the farm."

Oliver's face paled; "How much do you owe?"

"I don't know. There's a notice that was supposedly sent; but we never got it. Oliver I have to—"

"I know. We'll both go. If nothing else I can see what I can find out about this creditor and the notice that was supposed to be sent. I'll call my people and get them working on it right away."

"Oliver—"

"Get packed, Claire. We're heading out as soon as we're ready. The limo is already on its way; Victor's driving, the Jet will be ready to take off one hour from the time we leave here once we leave here."

"Why is Victor—"

"The boys are grounded. I'll explain everything once we're on the jet; however, I will feel ten thousand times better once we get to Smallville and this whole situation can be taken care of."

"You know what the worst part of this situation is?"

"That this feels like a scheme to cheat you out of your dad's farm?"

"Besides that."

Oliver smirked at the wry grin on Claire's face. Oliver asked, "If not that, then what?"

"My quality time with you got interrupted twice in a row; and once we get back to the Smallville-Metropolis area, we'll have even less time together."

Oliver smiled; "We'll figure something out and make time for each other. Actually, Excelsior is having a reunion and I would be honored if you would go with me."

Claire inwardly smiled but said, "Let me think about it."

Oliver frowned but didn't push the issue. Claire and Oliver were packed and ready to go in under ten minutes; five minutes later, Victor showed up with the limo and they were on their way to the airport where the Oliver Queen's private jet was being readied for takeoff.

* * *

Page 5


	36. CMK Part II Chapter 13

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

Okay so with this update, I am officially all caught up to the weekly update on this site. Unfortunately, I am not as far ahead on my laptop with my edits, or with CMK's plotline as I used to be (I'm missing the last one or two chapters of Part III and the start of Part IV). However, hopefully, my life will get a little less hectic here again and I'll be able to get back to working on those missing chapters now that I can edit one to two chapters at a time as needed.

Thank you all again for your patience and for your wonderful feedback.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Worry

Claire sat next to Oliver on the jet. She could see the fear that he had pushed her too far when it came to learning what was going on in Smallville. She knew that she had to reassure him somehow. She spoke, "You know, I've been thinking about what you asked me."

Oliver frowned in confusion. He had been so lost in his thoughts about how he could work saving Claire's home into his plans that for a moment, he had completely forgotten what he'd asked Claire.

Claire saw his confusion and said, "You know; about me going to your class reunion."

"Right," Oliver responded as his right hand nervously found its way into his hair. With things going as well as they were for his plans, he really needed her to accompany him to the class reunion as a way of stating his intentions amongst his peers. He took a breath and looked Claire directly in the eyes as he asked, "And?"

"I want to go with you, Ollie. I haven't gone out in a while, we did say that we would go to parties and social gatherings together; and I would like to spend more time with you. I am honored that you asked me to go with you."

Relief flooded Oliver's veins; but, he still kept tight rein on a certain organ within his body as he said, "No, Claire. It is I who am honored;" in a gravelly voice.

Claire smiled with a twinkle in her eye; "How about we both are honored to be accompanying the other to your reunion."

Oliver chuckled as he said in his best playful manner, "I like that idea."

The two sat looking in each other's eyes; Claire and Oliver leaned in slightly. A cough from above them had them separating quickly. Oliver looked up; there stood AC with a smile on his face and a cold hard glint in his eye. Claire excused herself so that she could speak with Bart. AC took her seat, "Look, Boss-man, if you hurt her there won't be a place on this planet you'll be able to hide from me. If you hurt her, I will find you even if I have to search every body of water on this planet while looking under every rock and every nook and cranny."

"I understand, AC;" Oliver said in the most serious voice he could. He looked directly into the other man's eyes as he said, "I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Even if it's not intentional, I will find you. Is that understood?"

Oliver forced a smile and grit his teeth, "Clear as crystal."

AC nodded and walked away. Oliver looked over at Claire; she and Bart were laughing at something Bart had said. Bart too was chuckling; his eyes were lit in a sparkle. Claire looked very happy; suddenly as if she had felt him watching her, she turned and looked at Oliver; a blush spread across her face and Oliver smirked. Bart looked between his sister and the man she loved, his gaze met Oliver's eyes.

Oliver met the stare head on. There was the promise of a world of hurt in Bart's eyes if ever Oliver hurt Claire. Oliver nodded at the silent warning; hoping to convey reassurance to the younger man. Bart heaved a sigh of relief putting Claire into "concerned big sister" mode. Bart waved her off with, "I'm okay, Claire; I was just worrying about you, that's all; but I can see that you're okay, now."

Claire smiled at her little brother and dropped her inquiries. All of her brothers were safe, her friends were safe, and Oliver was sitting only a little ways away. She sighed as she thought, "Everyone is safe and everything will be fine once this whole thing with the farm is done and over with. I just hope my brothers and Oliver don't hurt anyone in their haste to gather information about the creditors."

* * *

Page 4


	37. CMK Part II Chapter 14

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

I apologize once more for the lateness of chapters. I should never hope for my life to get less hectic; because, apparently, all that does is make my life even more hectic. However, I do have two chapters to post for today. I know, I know, I'm at least three weeks behind; but, hopefully two chapters today will make up for some of that. I'll do my best to get a third chapter up this weekend but no promises due to how my life has been the past few weeks.

Again I greatly apologize for the inconvenience of delayed chapters when I had such a set schedule at the beginning.

If anyone has any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them and I'll also do my best to not let my answers build up like I did in the past.

So far, I've been responding with Private Messages to anyone with an account; but, if Guests have questions, I'll answer them here; unless like in the past, the questions overlap then I'll just respond here.

As for the Guest Lauren's question, as to what's happening with Lana being a scorned woman and poisoning Claire; and, Lex protecting Claire even though he's rather creepy.

My answer is this, there is more going behind the scenes than what I and the characters have shown this far. However, later on, you will see some of those very scenes in flashbacks, dialogue, and/or thoughts.

Thank you to you all for your patience and for your wonderful feedback.

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Creditor

The jet landed at Metropolis airport. Once outside of the airport, Claire spun in a circle with her arms out stretched. Oliver smiled for Claire looked so happy to be standing out in the sun. She had been cooped up while at Pete's; unable to leave the house due to Lex and Lana not letting Claire have a moment a lone and Jasmine keeping a jealous eye on Claire if she so much as tried to go play basketball with Pete.

Bart too noticed how relaxed Claire seemed in the sun; he also noticed that though Oliver had a small smile on his face and that he appeared somewhat relaxed, the muscle in Oliver's shoulders gave away the fact that he was also tense.

Bart shook his head to clear his thoughts; he needed to focus on the problem at hand and worry about his sister's relationship at another time. Her farm was the thing that mattered at that moment.

As if reading Bart's thoughts, Oliver said, "We should get going."

Bart frowned as did Victor and AC. While the three men understood that things should be taken care of sooner rather than later, they were happy to let Claire have a few moments of peace before facing off with whomever held the debt on her farm. As it stood they even believed that it might help her gather her thoughts and give her an edge over whomever was trying to take it from her.

Oliver moved over towards Claire whom was just standing in the sun now; with her eyes closed and smiling. Oliver spoke so quietly to her the other three couldn't hear what was being said; but they watched as Claire nodded and began to walk; Oliver called them to follow and then as if in after thought, said, "By the way, I'm going to be giving you punishment; I'm not sure yet what you'll be doing but, I'll think of something."

AC, Bart, and Victor froze as none of them were thrilled by the revelation of having punishment duty after being scolded so thoroughly. They were also concerned that Oliver had ulterior motives for giving them that extra duty as it would make it harder for the three of them to keep a close eye on the relationship that appeared to be developing between Claire and Oliver.

AC and Victor met each other's eyes and came to an agreement, they would let this conversation go, for now; but they would bring it up again, after the situation with the Kent Farm was dealt with.

When they arrived at the farm, Kara was distraught. Claire and Kara went up to the loft to speak privately about what they were going to do about losing the farm. Meanwhile, Oliver was in the upstairs of the house in Claire's room talking on his cellphone. One of his contacts had come through for him and had learned a lot; "Mr. Queen, I'm sorry to inform you, but the debt is very real though it has switched hands since it first came about."

"Explain."

"According to a contract signed by Jonathon Kent and the Smallville Bank, there was a substantial amount of money taken out during his campaign. That debt was paid off by Lionel Luthor, he and Jonathon had come to some sort of agreement; but now that debt has been handed over to Lex Luthor as practice for when he is in charge of Lionel's financial business which he is to inherit along with his father's empire. Lex is the one whom is ordering the debt to be paid. Otherwise, he will take the farm and sell it for all the money he can get.

"Thank you;" and with that the conversation was ended.

Outside in the barn, Claire's cellphone rang and she answered it even though she didn't recognize the number; "Hello."

"Hello, Claire. Sorry that I changed my number; though right now I'm glad I did, or you'd never have picked up; I'm sure."

Claire swallowed hard at the voice. Her own voice shook as she asked, "What do you want, Lex?"

Kara instantly super-sped to the house to get Oliver, she had to tell him that Lex Luthor was on the phone with Claire. She never imagined that the conversation would go the way it did; for she had yet to find out that Lex was the one whom was calling in the debt collectors.

"I'm in Smallville. As soon as I heard you left, I knew I couldn't stay any longer. You see, Claire, I want you to do me a favor."

"Why would I do you any favors?"

"Because, I'm the one who set the debt collectors on your trail; I figured that you'd want to pay it off to me directly rather than go through a middle man."

"And just what is it you want me to do, Lex?"

"Think, Claire, Think real hard. I'll call back in an hour; you can give me your answer then." Lex hung up and left Claire to think it over.

* * *

Page 4


	38. CMK Part II Chapter 15

Claire Martha Kent Part II

By Arica, Princess of Rivendell

 **Summary:** AU. What if Clark had never been born? What if the Els had given birth to a daughter instead? This is the life and times of Kaila El or Claire Martha Kent. NOT SLASH! NEVER INTENDED TO BE TAKEN AS SLASH!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NEITHER "Smallville," NOR "Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman." I do NOT own any of the D.C. Comic Books or their characters. I do NOT own Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson. I do NOT own any of the Marvel Comic Books or their characters. All of the characters mentioned belong to each of their own creators.

 **Warnings:** Later on, there will be some torture, domestic abuse, some child abuse, infidelity, and some prayer.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone whom has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or Private Messaged me about CMK. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the turn the last chapter took.

Here is the second Chapter for today.

If anyone has any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them and I'll also do my best to not let my answers build up like I did in the past.

So far, I've been responding with Private Messages to anyone with an account; but, if Guests have questions, I'll answer them here unless like in the past, the questions overlap then I'll just respond here.

Thank you to you all for your patience and for your wonderful feedback.

* * *

 **Pairings:**

Hints/mentions of past Claire/Lex

Will at some point have Claire/Oliver

Will have Kara/Jimmy

Will have Bruce/Chloe

Will have Dinah Lance/AC

Will have Victor Stone/Diana Prince

Bart Allen/Linda Park (Thank you, Kairan1979.)

Also Lana/Lex will be present at different intervals

 **Casting:**

Claire Kent—Michelle Trachtenberg

Oliver Queen—Justin Hartley

Lex Luthor— Michael Rosenbaum

Lana Lang—Kristin Kreuk

Chloe Sullivan—Alison Mack

Bruce Wayne—Christian Bale

Kara Kent—Laura Vandervoot

Jimmy Olson—Aaron Ashmore

Dinah Lance—Alaina Kalanj

Arthur Curry—Alan Ritchson

Victor Stone—Lee Thompson Young

Diana Prince—Tia Mowry

Lois Lane—Erica Durance (But a mixture of Smallville Lois and the Lois from L&C: NAS personalities).

Bart Allen—Kyle Gallner

Linda Park—Linda Park (was in Jurassic Park III)

Cat Grant—Tracy Scoggins

Perry White—Lane Smith

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Paid in Full

Oliver and Claire were not stupid; both of them knew what Lex Luthor wanted Claire to do. Oliver was furious; "How dare he! How dare Lex Luthor ask Claire to give herself to him so that she can keep her farm?"

Claire could see the pain and horror written all over Oliver's face; he wasn't even trying to hide it. Her arms wrapped around Oliver in a tight embrace; "I won't go to him. I'll figure something else out; but I won't go to him."

Oliver closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her, as she buried her head into his neck. Every instinct in his body was telling him to go kill Lex Luthor; but he couldn't leave Claire; his brain still had enough control to know that if he killed Lex, Claire would consider it a personal betrayal.

Oliver clung to Claire, and she to him; no one tried to separate them. In that moment Oliver's team (Claire's brothers) could see that Claire needed comfort and that Oliver wanted to be the one to comfort her.

he pair stood in the living room for ten minutes but to Claire it felt like only five seconds; as soon as they separated from the hug, they clasped each other's hands.

Claire and Oliver sank onto the couch together. Claire called the Smallville Bank to find out how much money she owed. Oliver sat next to her the entire time. When the bank told Claire that she owed $100,000.00 by 6:00 p.m. the next day, Claire knew she was in more trouble than she had thought.

Oliver heard the amount and knew Claire couldn't afford it. Claire was still paying off her student loans that she had been forced to take out when she had been attending Metropolis University. If she had been there on scholarship she wouldn't have had to take out the two student loans, only one; but she hadn't gone on scholarship, so she had had to take out the two loans. Besides the two student loans, Claire also had to pay the farm bills from living here on the farm. She also needed to buy groceries in order to eat so that she could survive. Oliver quieted his voice, "Let me pay off the debt."

"Oliver—"

"Let me explain."

Claire nodded and Oliver made his argument; "First, off we're friends. Friends help each other in need. Second, Lex wants to use this as a way to make you his mistress; I can't stand by and watch that happen. Third, you still have to pay off the student loans you took out while attending Metropolis University. What money you don't use to pay off those loans goes into your groceries and bills. If those aren't paid off, you'll lose the farm anyways. I ca—"Oliver's voice wavered and he had to clear his throat, "I can't watch you be turned into—I can't stand by and watch Lex turn you into his mistress. You've worked too hard, done too much to go back to Lex and that's what he wants. You know it is. You know just as well as I do that this debt is about more than money."

Claire closed her eyes and nodded; she knew what her father's policy was; she also knew that Oliver's policy was similar. She couldn't refuse him, not when he made a logical argument like the one he had just made. Oliver got out his cellphone to make the calls.

An hour later, Lex Luthor had his money in his hands and no way of gaining the Kent Farm without offering to buy it; as the deed to the farm was now in Claire Martha Kent's name, he knew he would never get it that way. He was relieved that she had not given into his demands; but frightened that Oliver Queen might someday have similar demands to the ones he'd placed on Claire earlier that day.

All he could do was hope and pray that it would never happen; and, that Claire would always be free to make her own choices. Now that neither he, nor his father could call in the debt that Johnathon Kent had allowed his daughter to inherit.

* * *

Page 4


End file.
